


Persona SPECIAL

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Persona!AU, Shadows (Persona 4)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red-eyed Man Undeniable Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/1/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/1/Persona-SPECIAL

Ah, siapa yang tak mengenal _Celadon High School?_ Sebuah sekolah terkenal yang terletak di Celadon—salah satu kota di _region_ Kanto—di mana banyak pelajar dari seluruh _region_ yang menuntut ilmu di sana, mulai dari tingkat menengah pertama hingga tingkat menengah atas. Tak lupa dengan fasilitas-fasilitas—termasuk asrama—yang teramat memadai untuk para muridnya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, sekolah itu menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Salah satunya adalah kasus menghilangnya para siswa di suatu kelas pada beberapa tahun silam dan ajaibnya hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil selamat. Menurut rumor di sekolah itu, makhluk astral yang menculik para siswa dan diduga berhasil lolos melalui sebuah cermin besar yang berada di kelas itu, hal itulah yang membuat sekolah itu melarang adanya cermin di setiap kelas.

Namun, siapa sangka, misteri itu layaknya sebuah terowongan teramat panjang dan tiada habisnya untuk ditelusuri. Beberapa yang selamat tersebut akhirnya membentuk sebuah kelompok rahasia yang bertujuan menguak misteri tersebut hingga ke akar permasalahannya dan menduga _Shadow_ lah yang menyebabkan kasus hilangnya teman-teman mereka.

Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Sudah berapa kali kau menguap, Red?”

Pemuda _brunet_ itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sahabatnya—Red—seringkali menguap takkala sang kepala sekolah yang notabene kakeknya—Samuel Oak a.k.a Professor Oak—tengah memberikan pidato kepada seluruh siswa.

“Ngomong-ngomong, jadwal kelas kita hari ini hanya perkenalan siswa saja kan?” tanya Red sambil mengucek matanya sementara Green hanya mengangguk sambil melihat arlojinya.

“Masih lama ya?” gumam Red sambil menguap—lagi—sehingga membuat Green menggeleng lagi, “Aku mau kembali ke asrama~”

“Tch, sabar sedikit Red ...” timpal Green datar, “lagipula perkenalan tak memakan waktu lama.” Lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan beberapa—uh, belasan siswa yang justru tidur manis di tempat duduknya.

Bersyukurlah, karena pidato— _red_. lagu pengantar tidur para murid—Professor Oak telah usai sehingga para siswa segera membubarkan diri dan bergerak menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Red dan Green—serta puluhan siswa lainnya—melenggang menuju kelas 2-1, setibanya di sana mereka segera menempatkan diri di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Beberapa menit setelah mereka duduk, masuklah Blaine yang notabene wali kelas mereka—

—dan tumben-tumbenan, Lorelei ikut masuk ke kelas mereka. _Ada apa gerangan ...?_

“Tumben ... _Miss_ Lorelei ikut masuk ...” gumam Red sambil bertopang dagu saat melihat sang staff bagian kesiswaan sekaligus guru Fisika di kelasnya tengah mengobrol dengan wali kelasnya.

“Mungkin ada murid baru.” Jawab Green—yang duduk di samping Red—sekenanya, “Tahun ajaran kali ini kan sekolah ini kedatangan 3 murid baru.”

“... Kau diberitahu kakekmu itu ya ...?” tanya Red sambil melirik curiga kepada Green yang memberi tatapan _menurutmu-bagaimana_.

“Selamat pagi, anak-anak.” Sapa Lorelei ramah, sebelum dibalas _Selamat pagi_ dari para murid di kelas 2-1 tersebut.

“Maaf mengganggu jam kelas kalian, karena kali ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru.”

Serentak, hebohlah seisi kelas begitu wanita berambut merah kejinggaan itu memberitahu perihal _murid baru_ kepada mereka dan anehnya Blaine hanya tersenyum walaupun di hadapannya murid _asuhan_ nya mulai merusuh.

_Hell, wali kelas macam apa sih dia?!_

“Nak, silakan masuk kemari ...”

Sekali lagi suasana kelas 2-1 riuh, bedanya kali ini riuh karena siulan menggoda dari para siswa takkala seorang gadis _honey blonde_ ber _ponytail_ memasuki kelas sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan tas sekolah di tangannya lalu berdiri di samping Lorelei.

_Duh, dasar ... jiwa lelaki ..._

“Se-selamat pagi semua ...”

Semakin riuhlah suasana kelas saat gadis itu mulai membuka mulutnya, rupa-rupanya suara manis nan imut milik gadis itu sukses membuat para siswa semakin menggila—

—yah, mungkin termasuk Red yang hanya termangu melihat rupa gadis itu.

“Na-namaku Yellow de Tokiwa Grove, kalian bisa memanggilku Yellow ... sa-salam kenal se-semuanya ...”

Seandainya gadis itu menyadari adanya genangan darah di lantai setiap barisan serta belasan siswa yang tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya—

—oke, itu berlebihan.

“Baiklah Yellow, silakan duduk di tempat yang tersedia di sini.” Kata Blaine kepada Yellow yang mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan diiringi dengan siulan menggoda dari para siswa—mungkin baru tersadar dari imajinasi mereka—menuju sebuah tempat duduk kosong di samping jendela kelas lalu meletakkan tasnya di laci mejanya.

“Sepertinya dia murid akselerasi, Green ...” bisik Red kepada Green yang memperhatikan Yellow yang kini mulai berbincang dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di depannya.

“Bisa jadi, wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari teman sekelas kita.” Timpal Green pelan, “Ngomong-ngomong Red, dia memperhatikanmu tuh.”

Pemuda bermata merah darah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis _honey blonde_ yang kini mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat Red segera memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona begitu hebatnya.

“... Kau kenapa, Red ...?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, membuat para siswa berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas dan menuju asrama mereka. Yah meskipun ada beberapa siswa yang lebih memilih untuk melakukan aktivitas klub pertama mereka di tahun ajaran ini atau justru melarikan diri ke tempat tertentu.

Salah satu murid yang _melarikan diri_ itu adalah Red, berhubung dirinya mulai merasa bosan.

_Padahal saat upacara pembukaan dia ngotot ingin kembali ke asrama ..._

Sebetulnya, dia berencana ingin kembali ke asrama. Sayang, karena lupa—atau mungkin pesona Yellow mulai menggerogoti pikirannya—memperkenalkan dirinya membuat Red terpaksa mencari murid baru itu sebelum Yellow kembali ke asrama, berhubung salah satu peraturan asrama menyatakan larangan pelajar berbeda gender memasuki kamar asrama yang berbeda gender pula.

Kedua mata merahnya menyapu setiap kelas yang begitu sepi karena ditinggal para murid, mencari Yellow yang dilihatnya berjalan menyelusuri koridor saat meninggalkan kelas. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus membawa pemiliknya berputar tanpa tujuan.

Sebelum langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang seni yang terbuka.

Diintipnya bagian dalam ruang tersebut, menampilkan suasana layaknya galeri seni yang begitu apik dan rapi sampai dia menangkap sosok Yellow yang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ditutupi sehelai kain putih. Dia melihat Yellow menyibak kain putih penyelubung cermin itu, memperlihatkan sebuah cermin besar, membuat Red membulatkan kedua matanya.

_Mau apa dia? Bukannya siswa dilarang menggunakan cermin kecuali dalam pelajaran atau aktivitas klub di sekolah?_

Dan sayangnya Red terlambat menyadari.

Ya, terlambat menyadari bahwa Yellow mengamati bayangannya yang terpantul pada cermin itu.

“... Red- _san_ ...?!”

Red seakan tersambar petir imaginer di siang bolong saat Yellow menyebut namanya, padahal dia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan diri kepada murid baru itu.

_Aneh bin ajaib ..._

“Maaf!! Kukira di sini tidak ada orang, lebih baik aku—“

“—Tunggu!! Jangan kembali ke asrama!!”

Pemuda itu segera berbalik ke arah Yellow yang mencegahnya meninggalkan dirinya, membuatnya segera kembali menghadap gadis _honey blonde_ tersebut sambil menutup perlahan pintu ruangan sementara Yellow segera menutup jendela ruangan dengan tirai.

“Uhm, Red- _san_ ... ikut aku.”

Red hampir tersentak saat Yellow menarik tangannya menuju cermin besar tersebut, lagi-lagi dia tercengang begitu melihat gadis itu dan dirinya berjalan menembus kaca silinder di depannya.

_Sumpah, dia itu murid biasa atau penyihir yang menyamar menjadi murid sih?!_

Dan hal terakhir yang Red lihat adalah Yellow yang kini menggenggam sebuah _rapier_ , pemandangan yang tak bisa dia jelaskan, kabut ungu tebal di depannya, dan—

“WAAAAAAA!!”

“RED- _SAN!!_ ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua bulatan merah darah yang mulai membiasakan diri dengan sebuah pemandangan yang—

—tunggu ...

_INI DI MANA ...?!_

“ _Halo, Red ... senang melihatmu di sini ..._ ”

_Sumpah, dia siapa sih?!_

Di hadapannya kini berdirilah sesosok wanita bertudung merah—berhubung Red mendengar suara wanita—dengan wajah yang ditutupi tudung yang dikenakannya.

“Maaf, membuatmu kaget. Aku Izanami, akulah yang membawamu ke sini.” Ucap wanita itu ramah sambil menyentuh dadanya, suaranya membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasakan _goosebump_.

“Lalu ... di mana ini?” tanya Red setengah berbisik sambil menengok ke sana kemari. Yang dia lihat hanyalah warna hitam yang seakan membentuk suatu ruangan.

_Intinya, gelap gulita_.

“Kau berada di antara dunia bawah sadar dan dunia nyatamu, kau hampir saja mati saat memasuki _Niflheim_.” Jawab Izanami—begitulah nama wanita itu—bernada sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

“ _Ni-Niflheim_?” tanya Red setengah menggumam.

“Sebuah dunia di mana para _Shadow_ berada ...” jawab Izanami, “padahal _Shadow_ di _Niflheim_ begitu ganas dan mematikan. Tapi, dengan gagah berani kau memasukinya, bahkan tanpa senjata di tanganmu.”

Red hanya meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya saat mendengar ucapan Izanami yang seakan menyindir dirinya, meskipun sebenarnya dirinya _dipaksa_ Yellow untuk memasuki _Niflheim_.

_Ngomong-ngomong, apakah Yellow masih berada di sana?_

“Karena itulah ...” kata Izanami sambil menyerahkan sebuah arloji berwarna merah darah—sesuai dengan nama pemuda di hadapannya, “terimalah ini.”

Dengan rasa takut bercampur was-was, Red mengambil arloji itu dari tangan Izanami lalu memakainya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat sementara bulu kuduknya masih saja berdiri.

“Sekarang, kembalilah ke _Niflheim_. Temuilah temanmu, dia pasti lama menunggumu.” Ucap Izanami sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Red mengernyitkan alisnya.

_Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau—_

“WAAAAAAAA!!!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“—Red- _san_!! Red- _san_ , bangun!!”

Red langsung tersentak dari _tidur_ nya dan segera bangun begitu mendengar suara Yellow yang memanggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, saking terkejutnya dia sampai membentur kening gadis _honey blonde_ itu dengan keningnya sendiri.

“Hah? Di mana ini?!” tanya Red dengan nada terkejut sambil mengusap keningnya, “I-ini masih di _Niflheim_ kan?!” lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat berada di suatu tempat lalu tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah ruangan dan hal itu terjadi selama dua kali.

_Pasti rasanya mengerikan sekaligus membingungkan ...._

“I-i-iya ...” jawab Yellow—yang kini mengusap keningnya—sambil menengok sekelilingnya, “malah kita masih berada di dekat pintu masuk ...” lanjutnya kepada Red yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sambil menengok ke arah sebuah pintu yang masih berada di belakangnya.

“Tapi, sepertinya ada yang terganggu dengan suaramu tadi ...”

Serentak, mereka menengok ke arah depan dan mendapati sebuah awan aneh—aneh, karena awan itu berwarna ungu—dan berubah menjadi beberapa manusia berkulit pucat dengan dua buah kait sebagai tangannya dan berkepala layaknya singa.

_Ini ... yang namanya Shadow, seperti yang Izanami katakan ..._?

“Ayo,” ajak Yellow pelan sambil menengok ke arah Red yang berada di belakangnya, “kita lawan mereka.” lanjutnya sambil bersiap dengan _rapier_ di tangannya. Red hanya mengangguk dan menyadari kedua tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, begitu dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dapat terlihat dua buah _tonfa_ hitam di tangannya.

Wow, rupanya wanita bertudung itu masih sempat memberikan senjata untuk Red sebelum terjun bebas kembali ke _Niflheim_ ...

Pemuda beriris merah darah itu menyerbu beberapa _Shadow_ yang berada di sana lalu menghantamnya dengan kedua ujung _tonfa_ nya, membuatnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Tahu pekerjaannya belum selesai, dia segera menghampiri Yellow yang sibuk menikam tubuh lawannya dengan _rapier_ nya lalu mengalihkan perhatian dua orang—atau ekor ya?— _Shadow_ dengan hantaman pada sisi kedua _tonfa_ nya.

Sementara itu, gadis _honey blonde_ ber _ponytail_ itu menebas tiga manusia singa tersebut sebelum mereka sempat menghujam lawannya dengan _tangan_ kaitnya. Seakan berterima kasih, Yellow langsung menghujam tubuh salah satu _Shadow_ yang dilawan Red—yang kini tersenyum kemenangan karena sukses menghantam perut _Shadow_ yang lain—dengan ujung _rapier_ nya hingga hilang tak berbekas.

“Ternyata ada yang marah dengan kita, Yellow ...” ujar Red—yang bersiap dengan _tonfa_ nya—kepada Yellow yang hanya termangu melihat beberapa—tidak, belasan _Shadow_ berupa sama dengan sebelumnya yang seakan hendak menghabisi mereka.

Sambil menggeleng pelan, Yellow mundur perlahan sementara tangannya menyungsung sedikit lengan seragam sekolahnya dan menampilkan arloji yang sama dengan milik Red—akan tetapi berwarna kuning cerah—kepada para _Shadow_ yang telah menyerbu ke arah mereka. Perlahan dia menegak liurnya sebelum menekan kepala arloji tersebut.

“ _... Byakko, Mabufudyne!!_ ”

Ajaib, sesaat muncullah asap ungu yang menampilkan seekor harimau putih berekor panjang di hadapannya yang meluncurkan hawa sedingin es melalui mulut bertaringnya kepada para manusia singa bertangan kait yang seketika membeku dan menghilang tanpa bekas, bertepatan setelah _Byakko_ berubah kembali menjadi asap ungu yang segera menghilang.

“Whoa ...” gumam Red terpana saat melihat _pertunjukkan_ di hadapannya, “tadi itu apa?”

“ _Persona_ ,” jawab Yellow sambil tertawa kecil, “ia bisa muncul dari dalamnya jiwa seseorang, dan juga dari kemauannya.” Lanjutnya ceria.

“Tunggu, _Persona_?” tanya Red bingung, “Jadi kita seperti _summoner_ yang di _video games_ itu?”

“Hampir sama, tetapi yang kita panggil itu _Shadow_.” Jawab Yellow, sebelum menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan alisnya.

“ _Shadow ..._ seperti yang kita serang tadi itu?!” tanya Red bernada tak percaya, “Me-memangnya _Persona_ itu tidak berbahaya?!”

“Tidak kok, karena _Persona_ itu sebetulnya _Shadow_ yang sudah jinak dengan kita.” Jawab Yellow menenangkan Red, “Sebetulnya, _Shadow_ itu semacam penggambaran terbuka pikiran seseorang. Tapi, jika kita mau menerima _Shadow_ itu maka ia akan berubah menjadi _Persona_!”

Red hanya mengangguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya, menggumamkan _Oooo_ setelah murid baru di kelasnya itu menjelaskan perihal hubungan _Persona_ dengan _Shadow_.

Entah dia itu mengerti atau tidak ...

“Yuk, kita lanjut!!” ajak Yellow sambil menyerahkan tangannya kepada Red yang hanya tersenyum hangat kepadanya, sebelum pemuda itu menggamit tangannya lalu berjalan menyelusuri lorong panjang di hadapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Jadi, kau tahu namaku karena diberitahu Green?”

Yellow hanya mengangguk sambil tersipu malu takkala Red menanyakan penyebab gadis _ponytail_ itu mampu mengenal dirinya walaupun dia belum sempat berkenalan. Saat ini, mereka tengah menyelusuri lorong yang sedikit gelap—karena diterangi dengan beberapa lampion merah berbentuk aneh—dengan dinding aneh di sekelilingnya.

Bagaimana tidak aneh, dinding itu saja dipenuhi dengan wajah-wajah aneh plus tulisan yang tak kalah anehnya yang dibentuk dengan cat semprot!

“Ngomong-ngomong, Green- _san_ itu cucu kepala sekolah ya?” tanya Yellow penasaran, disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Red yang kini hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang begitu err—sulit dijelaskan.

“Sepertinya kita tersesat ...” bisik pemuda berbulatan merah itu sambil tersenyum _awkward_ , tentu saja karena penyebabnya ada sebuah dinding lebar di hadapan mereka, “lebih tepatnya, kita terjebak di jalan buntu.”

“La-lalu, apa kita bisa kembali ke jalan yang sebelumnya?” tanya Yellow setengah berbisik sementara ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa takutnya dia. Red hanya mengangguk sambil berbalik menuju belakangnya dan mendapati lorong yang seharusnya di sana malah berubah menjadi dinding yang sama.

_Nailed it_.

“Oke, ini tidak lucu sama sekali ...” ujar Red pelan sambil menggeleng sementara tangannya bergoyang cepat saat dia membelakangi tembok tersebut, membuat Yellow memasang ekspresi kecewa.

“Oke sip ...”

“... Kita terjebak. Di sini.”

Kesimpulan, mereka terjebak. _Poor, poor them ..._

“Hmmm ... mungkin kalau kita dorong dinding ini kita akan menemukan jalan keluarnya!” usul Red bersemangat, sementara Yellow hanya mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum. Saat mereka memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding itu dan bersiap mendorong, terdengarlah suara erangan yang bisa terbilang ... mengerikan.

“Uh, Red- _san_ , kau mengerang?” tanya Yellow pelan sambil menyentuh dinding itu dengan kedua tangannya.

“Ngg ... tidak, memangnya kenapa?” jawab Red pelan seraya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yellow.

“Karena ...”

_GRHOAAAAAAAR~!!!_

“... itu.”

Sambil meneguk liur, perlahan mereka menengok ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati seekor harimau—lebih tepatnya monster harimau berhubung tubuhnya lima kali lipat dari ukuran aslinya—dengan duri-duri pada bagian salah satu sisi kedua lengannya di belakang mereka. Tatapannya tajam, seakan hendak memangsa Red dan Yellow yang hanya terdiam di hadapannya.

“... _Shit_ ...”

Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Red, sebelum dia memilih untuk menghindar dari serangan cakar dari monster harimau tersebut bersama Yellow.

“Itu salah satu _Shadow_ kan?!” tanya Red setengah berseru sambil berlari menghindari serangan monster itu, tak lupa sesekali menyerang monster itu begitu ia lengah.

“Lebih tepatnya penguasa daerah ini!!” jawab Yellow setengah berseru sambil mengikuti pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Tangannya siap menekan kepala arlojinya, siap memanggil _Byakko_ lagi untuk menyerangnya, sementara Red bersiap memukul monster tersebut dengan _dual tonfa_ nya. Sayangnya, refleks sang monster jauh lebih besar sehingga tangan besarnya mampu menepis serangannya—sekaligus Red yang langsung terhempas ke dinding sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

Yellow sudah memanggil _Persona_ nya yang kini memberikan serangan es kepada monster itu yang sepertinya meraung kesakitan, mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Red yang baru tersadar. Saat hendak bangun, Red menyadari bahwa tangannya memegang sesuatu yang dirasa bukan _tonfa_ nya. Diangkatnya tangannya, mendapati sebuah kartu di mana tergambar sebuah roda seperti yang dilihatnya di lotere.

“ ** _I AM THOU._** ”

Sontak, Red menengok ke sebelahnya dan melihat sosok dirinya. Sosok itu sama persis dengannya, bedanya ia mengeluarkan aura ungu dan kedua matanya memancarkan nuansa emas. Dapat terlihat sosok itu tersenyum hangat padanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tak lupa ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

“ ** _AND THOU ART I_.** ”

Wow, bahkan suaranya sama persis dengannya.

“Apa kau ... _Shadow_ ku?” tanya Red pelan kepada sosok lainnya yang mengangguk kuat, seakan mempercayai sisi lainnya.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjuang bersama.”

Sosok itu mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum hangat, sebelum tubuhnya bersinar dan berubah menjadi seorang pria berambut panjang—ya, **_berambut panjang_** jika kalian merasa mata kalian mengalami masalah—bersenjatakan panah. Tatapannya terarah pada monster harimau itu yang mulai linglung mencari Yellow yang entah berada di mana.

“Red- _san_!!” seru Yellow dari seberang sana, terus menghujam ujung _rapier_ nya pada tubuh besar harimau tersebut, “Cepat, tekan arloji itu!!” lanjutnya sambil melompat mendekati Red yang langsung mengangguk sementara tangannya siap menekan kepala arloji merahnya.

“Kita lakukan bersama-sama!!” seru Red, sementara gadis _honey blonde_ itu mengangguk kuat. Tangan mereka siap menekan kepala arloji itu sementara pria berpanah itu siap menyerang monster itu.

“ _Byakko_!!”

“ _Sukuna-Hikona,_ sekarang!!”

Pria itu—yang ternyata bernama _Sukuna-Hikona_ —dan _Byakko_ segera meluncur ke monster itu, masing-masing menyerangnya dengan serangan yang mampu melenyapkan harimau raksasa itu ke jantungnya, membuat sang _Shadow_ penguasa daerah itu mengerang sebelum berubah menjadi asap ungu dan menghilang. Sementara itu, kedua _Persona_ itu kembali lagi ke bentuk asalnya, membuat Red menyadari kartu yang sedari tadi di tangannya mulai memasuki tubuhnya melalui telapak tangannya.

“... Wow ...”

“Kita ... berhasil!!”

Alhasil, kedua insan itu bersorak gembira setelah Yellow berbicara dan hendak memeluk satu sama lain—

—sebelum mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

_Padahal baru kenal, lho~ **BARU KENAL**_.

“Lihat, dindingnya menghilang!!” seru Yellow sambil menunjuk lorong—yang tadinya tertutup dinding—yang tak terhalangi lagi, “Berarti kita bisa keluar!!”

“Bagaimana caranya kita bisa keluar? Lorong yang kita lewati tadi itu banyak sekali lho ...”

Yellow hanya tertawa kecil sambil menunjukkan kelingking kirinya yang terikat dengan seutas benang merah kepada Red yang hanya menggumam _Ooo_ sambil mengangguk pelan, “Kita ikuti saja melalui benang ini, bagaimana?”

“Ah, ide bagus!!” seru Red senang, lalu mereka mengangguk satu sama lain sebelum berlari menyelusuri lorong itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Haah~ Akhirnya kita bisa kembali juga ...”

Kini mereka berdiri di pintu di mana mereka memasuki _Niflheim_ tadi, dapat terlihat suasana ruang seni yang begitu sepi.

“Ayo, aku tak sabar kembali ke asrama!” ajak Red sambil menembus pintu itu dengan Yellow berada di belakangnya ...

... dan disambut dengan Green serta seorang gadis _brunette_ yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Yellow.

_Uh-oh_.

“Syukurlah Yellow, kau baik-baik saja~” ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk erat Yellow yang sedikit tersentak.

“... Red, kukira kau latihan sepak bola di lapangan ...” ujar Green datar, tatapannya mengarah curiga kepada Red yang hanya meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya.

“A-anu, Blue- _san_ ...” ucap Yellow pelan sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan gadis itu, “a-aku tak bisa bernapas ...”

“Ah, maaf, maaf!!” seru gadis itu— _red_. Blue—yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Yellow yang langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam, “Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah menemaninya di sana! Namaku Blue, salam kenal!!” ucap Blue ramah kepada Red yang hanya mengangguk sambil berjabat tangan dengannya.

“Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, sebelum petugas piket melihat kita ...” ajak Green sambil menutup cermin itu dengan kain putih yang sedari tadi di lantai bersama Red, sementara kedua gadis itu mengangguk kuat.

Mereka pun segera keluar dari ruang seni, dan berjalan menuju asrama mereka masing-masing. Dan belakangan ini diketahui bahwa Yellow berada satu kamar asrama dengan Blue, yang juga merupakan murid baru di _Celadon High School_.

Sedari di ruang seni—tepat sesudah dia dan Yellow meninggalkan _Niflheim_ —Red terus memandangi arloji merahnya yang dia kenakan sedari bertemu Izanami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, pasalnya jam tangannya itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berada di _dunia-para-Shadow_ selama tiga menit di dunia nyata. Padahal dia berada di sana dalam kurun waktu yang lumayan lama, belum lagi saat bertemu Izanami yang membuat waktunya bertambah sedikit lama.

Selain itu, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu sempat mengamati tangan Blue yang ternyata berhiaskan arloji yang sama dengannya dan Yellow—dan pasti warnanya biru laut—saat berjabat tangan tadi. Membuatnya berpikir keras mengenai hubungan Yellow, Blue, dan _Niflheim_.

_Aaaaah, pusiiiiing~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakko (Yellow – Temperance Arcana)  
> Byakko adalah seekor harimau putih yang merupakan salah satu dari empat simbol perbintangan Cina (kita sebut aja Si Xiang), bersama dengan Seiryuu, Suzaku, dan Genbu. Byakko ini melambangkan bagian Barat, musim gugur, dan elemen logam (kalo di Jepang itu melambangkan elemen angin).  
> Selama Dinasti Han berlangsung, banyak yang percaya kalo harimau adalah raja dari segala binatang dan seekor harimau putih bakal muncul kalo sang penguasa memerintah dengan kebajikan yang absolut atau dunia menjadi damai. Bahkan ada legenda yang bilang saat seekor harimau mencapai usia 500 tahun, ekornya akan berubah menjadi putih (agak 11-12 sama uban di rambut orang tua ...) dan karena itu, harimau putih menjadi penjaga bagian barat.  
> Psssst—Byakko ini demon pertamanya Hibiki Kuze di Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (plus di manganya) lho~
> 
>  
> 
> Sukuna-Hikona (Red – The Wheel of Fortune Arcana)  
> Sukuna-Hikona (lengkapnya sih Sukuna-Hikona No Kami) adalah dewa kerdil—maaf, kalo kesannya menghina—Jepang di bagian penyembuhan dan pembuatan sake, biasanya dihubungkan dengan pemandian air panas. Dia mendampingi Okuninushi dalam membangun dunia dan merumuskan perlindungan terhadap penyakit dan binatang liar dari daerah Izumo.  
> Sukuna-Hikona ini saat pertama tiba di Izumo berada di dalam perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kulit kayu dan berpakaian dari bulu angsa. Lalu, ia diangkat oleh Okuninushi, dan pipinya langsung digigit oleh Sukuna-Hikona ini (kurang ajar, udah dibantuin keluar malah ngegigit orang), tapi mereka langsung menjadi teman (coba dibaca paragraf pertama, ada tulisan soal hubungan Sukuna-Hikona sama Okuninushi). FYI, kuilnya ada di Doshi-machi, Osaka, Jepang.  
> Psssst—Sukuna-Hikona ini Personanya Naoto Shirogane di Persona 4 sama Persona 4 Arena lho~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/2/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 2** _ _]_

_11.55 AM ..._

Pelajaran sejarah di kelas 2-1 siang itu sedikit membosankan, selain karena Spenser yang hari ini menggantikan Lenora yang berhalangan hadir—katanya sih sedang sakit, _**katanya**_ —juga karena suasana siang yang sukses membuat para siswa berharap ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur manis di kasur di kamar asrama mereka masing-masing.

_Aih, dasar murid zaman sekarang ..._

Sementara itu, Red berusaha memfokuskan diri dalam dua hal. Materi yang diterangkan Spenser di depan kelas dan sebuah kartu tarot yang mengambang di telapak tangannya semenjak pelajaran sejarah dimulai. Sebetulnya sih dia khawatir teman-temannya dan juga sang guru bisa mengetahui kartu yang berada di tangannya. Tapi entah mengapa, kartu itu seakan tak kasatmata, buktinya hanya Yellow—yang sibuk mencatat materi, _dasar anak rajin_ —yang bisa melihatnya.

Karena itulah, dia berencana menanyakan seputar kartu tarot itu kepada Yellow ataupun Blue—khusus Blue, seputar arloji biru yang dikenakannya kemarin saat berjabat tangan—sepulang nanti.

Yah, sebelum Red menepuk keningnya pelan.

Tentu saja, karena baru teringat kalau latihan pertama untuk klub sepak bola yang diikutinya dilaksanakan hari ini.

_Screw that ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hap!_

"Ayo, Red! Nanti kita akan diwawancarai untuk buletin sekolah!"

Dan Red seakan hampir mati berdiri tepat sesudah menangkap bola yang kebetulan melambung ke arahnya akibat tersambar petir imaginer di siang bolong begitu mendengar kabar dari teman sejawatnya di klub sepak bola.

"Hah? Wawancara buletin sekolah?!" tanya Red bernada tak percaya, "Kau serius, Gold?!"

Pemuda _raven_ yang berdiri di depannya justru tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Ayolah, lagipula yang akan mewawancarai kita itu teman sekelasku, jadi santai saja!"

"Itu sih kebiasaanmu yang selalu santai, Gold ... kalau aku mana bisa santai." Komentar Red datar sambil memandang sinis kepada Gold yang justru meringis sambil mengusap tenguknya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan wawancaranya?"

"Nggg ... seharusnya sih sekarang, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Gold sambil menengok ke arah Red yang memperhatikan arloji merahnya—hasil pemberian Izanami di _Niflheim_ kemarin—dengan saksama.

"Jam ... setengah 1?" jawab Red pelan sambil terus memperhatikan jam tersebut.

Padahal saat itu dia memandangi jam itu dengan pandangan _kenapa-angkanya-harus-angka-romawi-semua-sih_.

"Ah, maaf ya terlambat!"

"Nah, itu dia!"

 _Panjang umur_ , tibalah seorang pemuda beriris merah darah dan berambut hitam—sama persis dengan Red, bedanya pemuda itu mengenakan topi bernuansa putih-merah dan berkacamata—menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, napasnya sedikit terengah-engah dan dicurigai dia berlari saat menuju lapangan.

"Lho, Ruby? Kau menjadi anggota tim buletin sekolah?" tanya Red sambil menunjuk Ruby yang kini hanya mengusap tenguknya sambil menunjukkan sedikit deretan giginya.

"Eh? Iya, Red. Malah aku baru bergabung setahun yang lalu ..." jawab Ruby sambil terus mengusap tenguknya.

"Ruby, kau kenal Red?" tanya Gold sambil mengambil sebotol air di sampingnya lalu membuka tutupnya.

"Lho, kan kita bertiga pernah sekelas." Jawab Ruby sambil duduk di samping Gold yang asyik minum.

"Hah? Sekelas? Kapan kita pernah sekelas?" tanya Gold sambil menegak air dari dalam botol tersebut, sementara dua orang itu hanya bisa memberi lirikan _kapan-kita-bisa-buat-dia-babak-belur_ satu sama lain.

"Waktu SMP, Gold! SMP!" jawab Red berusaha meyakinkan Gold sambil mengambil dua botol air mineral lalu menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Ruby sementara dia membuka tutup botol yang lain. _Sabar, sabar ... Orang sabar disayang Tuhan, Red ... sabar, sabar ..._ begitulah batinnya.

"Waktu SMP? Kapan kita sekel—"

"—WAKTU KELAS DUA!"

Dan Gold sukses menyemburkan air yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya begitu mendengar raungan dari dua penjuru yang sepertinya mulai memanas akibat jawaban-jawabannya yang ternyata sukses memancing emosi kedua temannya itu. Untung saja lapangan tempat akan diadakan wawancara begitu luas, jadi tak akan mengganggu para pemain lain yang saat itu sedang beristirahat dari latihan _super berat_ mereka.

 _Ah, is it called_ _**karma** _ _?_

"Duh, kalian berdua ini! Jangan berteriak di sampingku dong!" gerutu Gold seraya meniup kepalan tangannya lalu menempelkannya di depan masing-masing cuping telinganya yang diserang teriakan dari Red dan Ruby yang justru ber _high-five_ sembari memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

_Ah, dasar ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo Red, jangan lama-lama!"

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Lagi-lagi Green menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman sekamarnya—Red—yang tergesa-gesa saat memakai _jeans_ nya begitu dirinya di _samper_ Gold dan Ruby di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Setelah wawancara, tiba-tiba Gold mengajak kedua temannya itu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di Celadon berhubung mereka belum dibanjiri tugas _yang siap menyiksa mereka_. Tertarik, akhirnya Red dan Ruby setuju, bahkan Red langsung menawarkan Green untuk ikut bersama mereka. Sekali lagi, Gold dan Ruby setuju dengan tawaran temannya itu.

"Kunci kamar?" tanya Red sambil membetulkan ikatan simpul pada sepatunya.

"Aku yang pegang, tenang saja." Jawab Green sambil menepuk pelan kantung celananya kepada Red yang langsung menganggukkan kepala, tanda dirinya mempercayainya.

"Ingat ya, jam 6 kita sudah harus pulang lho!" ujar Ruby sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Kan tidak lucu kalau waktu kita pulang, gerbang asrama tahu-tahu sudah dikunci!"

"Gampang~ Kita ke _Celadon Game Center_ kan?" timpal Gold sementara kedua kakinya membawanya ke tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"He'eh," gumam Red seraya mengangguk kuat.

Selama perjalanan menuju _Celadon Game Center_ mereka seringkali mengobrol meskipun diselingi debat kecil-kecilan mengenai kelas mereka masing-masing yang untungnya sukses diredam Green. Maka, setibanya di sana mereka langsung berhambur menuju permainan yang diinginkan.

"Duh, jadi bingung ..." ujar Red sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "permainannya banyak sekali."

"Mungkin kita coba yang sebelah sana," kata Green sambil menunjuk sebuah permainan _arcade_ menembak yang berada tak jauh dari pandangan mereka, "tapi ada yang memainkan—"

Dan Green langsung men _deathglare_ Red yang justru melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang belum selesai berbicara, menuju permainan _arcade_ itu yang di mana terdapat tiga gadis yang berada di depannya dan dua di antara mereka sedang asyik memainkannya sementara gadis lainnya asyik mengamati mereka.

"Ehm, permisi—"

Salah seorang gadis yang mengamati itu menengok ke arah belakangnya, menampilkan sosok gadis yang begitu dikenal Red saat hari pertama bersekolah.

"—lho, Yellow?"

"Eh, Red- _san_!" sapa Yellow ceria sambil menghadapkan tubuh mungilnya pada posisi pemuda bermanik merah yang berada di depannya. Sekali lagi, gadis _honey blonde_ itu terlihat begitu imut dengan _one-piece dress_ kuning pastel plus _cardigan_ rajut putih panjang.

_Tuhan, surga macam apa ini ...?_

"Kau ke sini juga, Yellow?" tanya Red ramah kepada sang gadis pirang yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Malah, Blue- _san_ yang mengajakku ke mari." Lanjut Yellow sambil menunjuk Blue yang sibuk menembaki musuh _virtual_ dalam permainan itu bersama seorang gadis berambut _dark indigo_ serta bermodel _twintail_ yang juga sibuk menembaki musuh di sana, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya sih berempat. Tapi yang dua sedang asyik bermain," jawab Red sambil menunjuk Gold dan Ruby yang asyik berjibaku dengan _Dance Dance Revolution_ di sebelah kiri pintu masuk dengan ibu jarinya, "lalu yang satunya lagi ..."

Dan Red keburu dijitak Green sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Green- _san_ juga ikut dengan Red- _san_?" tanya Yellow kepada Green yang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, yang sedang bermain di sana itu siapa?" tanya gadis _blonde_ itu sambil menunjuk Gold dan Ruby yang masih berada di sana.

"Oh mereka," jawab Red sambil menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Yellow tadi, "yang di sebelah kiri itu namanya Gold, lalu yang di sebelahnya lagi itu Ruby."

"... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mereka ..."

Serentak Red dan Green menengok ke arah Yellow yang sempat menggumam setelah pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu meyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Di mana kau melihat mereka?"

Walah, pertanyaannya pun sama ternyata.

Sementara itu gadis _blonde_ itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya begitu menyadari bahwa ucapannya tadi terdengar oleh kedua lawan bicaranya, "Nggg ... kemarin, sewaktu upacara tahun ajaran baru ..." jawabnya setengah berbisik sembari mengetukkan kedua ujung telunjuknya, sebelum bernapas lega ketika kedua teman sekelasnya hanya membalas jawabannya dengan gumaman "Oooo ..."

"Lho, ada Red ya?" tiba-tiba Blue mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _game_ nya dan mendapati sedari tadi Yellow tengah berbincang dengan Red dan Green, "Eh, ada Green juga!" ucapnya riang sambil meletakkan _pistol_ pada _game_ tersebut sebelum menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"Eh, ada apa, Blue?"

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut _dark indigo_ itu menghampiri Blue dan Yellow yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Red dan Green. Gadis itu mengenakan _hoodie_ lengan pendek berwarna merah berpadu dengan dalaman bernuansa hitam, disertai dengan celana monyet pendek berwarna _jeans blue_. Kedua manik birunya tampak berbinar bagai berpantul dengan cermin.

"Oh ya, Crys!" seru Blue riang sambil menggamit tangan gadis itu lalu menariknya sedikit agar mendekati Red dan Green, "Ini Red, dan yang ini Green. Mereka berdua teman sekelas Yellow~"

"Hooo ... salam kenal! Aku Crystal, kalian bisa memanggilku Crys kok!" sapa Crystal senang sambil mengulurkan tangannya lalu menjabat tangan Red, kemudian tangan Green yang masing-masing membalas sapaannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kelas ... 2-1." Jawab Green singkat, membuat Crystal menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku kelas 2-2, sementara Blue masuk di kelas 2-3." Ungkap Crystal sambil tersenyum.

"Berarti, kau murid baru juga?" tanya Red sambil menunjuk ke arah Crystal yang menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat sang penanya menggumamkan _Oooo_. Tak sengaja kedua iris merahnya menangkap sebuah arloji _light turqouise_ yang melekat pada pergelangan tangan gadis bersurai _dark indigo_ itu, diperhatikannya lekat-lekat arloji itu sementara pikirannya mulai menyangkutkan pada arloji merah yang dia kenakan sekarang.

"Nggg ... Red, kau punya jam bermodel sama denganku?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu langsung tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Crystal barusan, jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar oleh Green yang mulai melirik kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Red, kapan kau mendapatkan jam itu?"

 _ **S**_ _ugar_ _ **H**_ _oney_ _ **I**_ _ce_ _ **T**_ _ea_!

Menyadari situasi yang mulai menegang karena pertanyaan Green barusan, Blue segera membisikkan sesuatu kepada Crystal sementara kedua matanya melirik ke arah Red dan Yellow yang mulai menukar lirikan _mereka-membicarakan-kita-berdua-ya_. Gadis ber _twintail_ itu langsung membulatkan kedua matanya takkala mendengar bisikan dari gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Walaah ... sudah dicari-cari ternyata kalian ke sini ya!"

Tiba-tiba Gold datang menghampiri mereka seraya menyeret Ruby yang mulai mengumpatinya, "Waaah~ Ada si _Super Serious Gal_ juga!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, bodoh!" umpat Crystal dengan nada gerutu sementara Blue di sampingnya malah sibuk menahan tawanya, "Kau ikut dengannya juga?"

"Diajak, lebih tepatnya." Ralat Ruby sambil membetulkan posisi topinya, "Lagipula ini masih awal tahun ajaran kok, belum banyak tugas."

"Betul juga sih ..." ujar Green sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "mereka itu teman sekelasmu?"

"Sebetulnya mereka bukan teman sekelasku ..." jawab Crystal sambil menghela napas, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, "kalau Gold aku dikenalkan oleh Blue, tapi kalau Ruby ... aku dikenalkan oleh Sapphire ..."

"... Sapphire Birch, ya?" tanya Ruby dengan suaranya yang sedikit dipelankan—

—dan seandainya ada yang _**berniat**_ membesarkan fokusnya, maka terlihatlah semburat merah pada bagian tulang malarnya.

"Sapphire Birch ... Sapphire Birch ..." gumam Yellow sambil mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya pada bibir bawahnya sementara kedua matanya menerawang ke atas, "Hooo, jangan-jangan dia anak dari _Mr._ Birch!" serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

" _Mr_. Birch, guru biologi di kelas kita itu?" tanya Green kepada Yellow yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan juga calon—MMMPPPPHHH!"

Dan Gold tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dikarenakan mulutnya langsung disegel dengan tangan dari Ruby yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kelam bernuansa hitam keunguan.

"Gold ... belum pernah ku—"

"—Heeeei, jangan bertengkar di sini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Kecil sekali ..." gumam Gold—yang berhiaskan benjolan dari Ruby barusan—sambil bertopang dagu, sementara kedua matanya memperhatikan setiap partikel pada Yellow yang memandanginya penasaran.

Kali ini, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di sebuah _cafe_ dekat _Celadon Game Center_ atas ajakan Blue yang sepertinya tak tega melihat Gold _disiksa_ oleh Ruby.

_Masih ada hati nuraninya ternyata ..._

"Kau ini ... masih SMP kan?" tanya Gold sambil terus bertopang dagu sementara tangannya meraih segelas _iced_ _latte_ sebelum menyesapnya.

"Maaf ... tapi aku ini kelas 2 SMA ..."

_BUUUUURRRSSSSHHH!_

Dan Gold langsung menyemburkan _latte_ yang sudah berada di mulutnya begitu mendengar jawaban Yellow.

_Eeeeewww~_

"Malah aku sekelas dengannya, Gold ..."

Red berakhir diberi tatapan melotot dari pemuda bermanik emas itu.

_Just ... whoa ..._

_Dunia ini makin aneh, ya?_

"Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mencirikan murid SMA ya ..." komentar Ruby sambil bertopang dagu saat memperhatikan Yellow, sementara mulutnya menyesap _iced cappuccino_ melalui sedotan.

"Benarkah? Memangnya tubuhku mungil ya?" tanya Yellow polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tapi wanita itu terlihat imut kalau tubuhnya mungil sepertimu, lho~" jawab Blue sembari menepuk pundak Yellow, "Ngomong-ngomong Crys, Sapphire itu teman sekelasmu?"

"Iya, bahkan aku sebaris dengannya." Jawab Crystal sambil mengaduk secangkir teh hangatnya dengan sendok, "Uhm Ruby, mau menitipkan salam untuknya?"

"Nggg ..." gumam Ruby sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara semburat merahnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "kapan-kapan deh ..."

"Hei, Ruby ... wajahmu memerah tuh ..."

Terima kasih atas celetukanmu, Red. Karena celetukanmu tadi, Ruby langsung berencana angkat kaki dari sana hanya untuk menemukan penutup wajahnya itu.

Sementara Gold menertawakan Ruby yang mulai mengelak dari ledekan teman sekelasnya, Red merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Blue.

"Red, kau penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin kan?"

Pemuda bermanik merah itu langsung mengangguk mantap setelah Blue menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Jujur, sejak kemarin Red masih bertanya-tanya seputar hubungan _Niflheim_ , arloji merahnya, dan kartu tarot yang bersemayam di tangannya itu. Dan hal-hal itulah yang membuatnya ingin bertanya kepada Blue semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke cafetaria asrama jam 7 malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah seseorang terdengar samar oleh keramaian di cafetaria asrama. Sementara itu, sang pemilik langkah tersebut—Red—berusaha melacak gadis _brunette_ yang sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjelaskan padanya perihal misteri-misteri _ajaib_ yang dialaminya kemarin di antara keriuhan pada tempat tersebut, sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sosok Blue sedang duduk manis di depan _laptop_ nya yang dia letakkan di atas mejanya. Dapat terlihat gadis itu asyik memperhatikan layar _laptop_ nya.

"Blue!" sapa Red berusaha menerobos keriuhan di sana, membuat Blue menengok ke sumber suaranya dan mendapati Red yang berada di seberang sana.

"Red, cepat ke sini!" balas Blue sambil memberikan isyarat kepada pemuda bermanik merah darah yang segera menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya, "Di sini ternyata ramai sekali ya, aku hampir tak bisa mendengar sapaanmu tadi."

Ya, setiap malam cafetaria asrama memang selalu ramai, apalagi hari ini merupakan hari-hari awal tahun ajaran baru dan alhasil banyak siswa yang berbondong-bondong menuju ke sana hanya untuk menggunakan fasilitas _wifi_ yang kebetulan terpasang di sana.

_Duh, youth these day ..._

"Yah begitulah, nanti juga kau akan terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini ..." timpal Red sambil mengamati beberapa siswi asyik bercengkrama dengan temannya di sampingnya, sementara Blue hanya mengangguk sambil mengarahkan kursornya ke _tab_ browsernya yang memuat laman tentang kartu tarot.

"Kartu tarot?"

"Yup, kartu tarot. Kau pasti sering mendengarnya, kan?"

Kali ini giliran Red yang menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Blue yang kini mengarahkan kursornya lagi ke arah gambar kartu tarot bergambar sebuah roda, persis seperti Red lihat waktu itu.

"Nah, kartu tarot itu fungsinya bisa dibilang sama dengan kartu nama. Untuk membantu menggambarkan seseorang dengan beragam cara, termasuk apa yang mereka sembunyikan dalam bentuk _Persona_ mereka." Jelas Blue sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _laptop_ nya, "Nah Red, coba keluarkan kartumu."

Ditadahkannya telapak kanannya, mengeluarkan kartu bergambar sama yang ter _tanam_ pada tangannya lalu menunjukkannya kepada Blue yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Fortune Arcana,_ ya ..." gumam Blue sambil mengurut dagunya, "di sini, _arcana_ itu menyimbolkan tentang takdir, keberuntungan, dan kesempatan." Lanjutnya sambil melingkari penjelasan tersebut dengan kursornya, sementara pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kau, bagaimana?" tanya Red sambil memasukkan kartunya kembali ke telapak tangannya.

"Ini," jawab Blue riang seraya mengadahkan tangannya lalu mengeluarkan kartu bergambar sepasang mata dengan tangan yang seakan menggenggam sebuah nyala api hitam dari _dalam_ sana, " _Magician Arcana_ ~"

" _Magician ... Arcana ..._?" tanya Red setengah menggumam, "Berarti ..."

"Yups, sepertimu. Aku sudah membangkitkan _Persona_ ku, lebih dulu darimu." Tukas Blue sambil tertawa kecil. "Soal _Shadow_ itu, biasanya kalau seseorang mempunyai pikiran dan rahasia kecil maka _Shadow_ nya kecil. Dan yang lebih berbahaya itu jika seseorang mempunyai pikiran yang dalam sekali."

"... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Red pelan, membuat gadis yang berada di sampingnya hanya menghela napas.

"... Tentu saja karena _Shadow_ nya lebih besar dan berbahaya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang mampu menyerupai orang yang membentuknya."

Mendengar jawaban Blue itu, Red kembali teringat pada _Shadow_ nya yang sempat dia temui kemarin sewaktu bertempur melawan _Shadow_ —yang notabene bisa dibilang monster harimau—bersama Yellow sebelum akhirnya berubah wujud menjadi _Persona_ nya.

_Mungkinkah artinya dirinya benar-benar menerima Shadownya tadi waktu itu ...?_

"Tapi tenang saja, kalau penciptanya mau menerimanya nanti bisa berubah menjadi _Persona_ kok ..." lanjut Blue sambil berisyarat _mengipasi_ Red yang ternyata hanya termangu. Ah, penjelasan yang sama dengan Yellow yang menjelaskannya waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Blue!" ucap Red riang sambil menjabat tangan Blue yang ikut menjabat tangannya.

"Yups, sama-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 3** _ _]_

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, Yellow?"

Gadis _blonde_ itu tersentak begitu Red memberinya pertanyaan kepadanya di saat dirinya tengah termenung memandang pemandangan di luar kelas melalui jendela kelas di sampingnya.

"Pagi-pagi jangan bengong lho, tidak baik!"

"Ngg ... tidak ada apa-apa kok, Red- _san_ ..." jawab Yellow pelan sambil mengusap dadanya sementara pandangannya jatuh ke bawahnya, tepat pada ujung sepatunya. Tapi sepertinya jawaban Yellow tadi tak membuat Red puas, karena dapat terlihat kedua alisnya yang mengerut setelah pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Ayolah Yellow, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ..." timpal Red sambil menghela napas, berusaha membuat Yellow membeberkan satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Yellow yang mendengarnya hanya memandang kedua iris merah milik lawan bicaranya.

"Red _-san_ ... kau tahu kan ... soal portal menuju _Niflheim_ ..."

"Iya, ada apa dengan portal itu?"

"Semenjak ... kita berdua memasukinya ... sepertinya ..."

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya ... portal itu ... portal itu benar-benar terbuka ..."

Dan jawaban gadis beriris cokelat itu sukses membuat pemuda _raven_ itu tersentak, seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ma-maksudnya, Yellow ..."

"Ka-kalau portal itu benar-benar terbuka ... maka _Shadow_ dari _Niflheim_... akan menyelusup ke dunia kita ..."

"La-lalu ... mereka ... akan menyerang manusia, begitu ...?" tanya Red berbisik, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow.

"Dan hal yang kutakutkan ... adalah korban-korban mereka." Lanjut Yellow setengah berbisik, "Karena ... korban-korbannya adalah ... orang-orang terdekat kita."

Sekali lagi, Red tersentak mendengar tambahan jawaban dari _teman sekelas baru_ nya itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir keras, memikirkan siapa yang akan menjadi korban dari serangan _Shadow_ itu.

_Jangan-jangan, korban pertama itu adalah ..._

"Menurutmu, siapa ... korban pertama ... atas serangan itu?" tanya Red setengah berbisik kepada Yellow yang mulai mengurut dagunya sambil memasang ekspresi serius, sebelum pemuda itu melihat gadis itu tersentak begitu melihat Green yang kebetulan memasuki kelas.

 _Lho, apanya yang menakutkan dari seorang Green Oak_?

"Eeeh, kau kenapa?" tanya Red setengah khawatir kepada Yellow yang kini mengusap dadanya sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"... Tidak apa-apa ..."

Red hanya mengernyitkan alisnya saat meninggalkan gadis itu yang lagi-lagi memandangi jendela di sampingnya, sesekali kedua matanya terfokus pada sosok Yellow sebelum mengalihkannya pada Green yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya. Kali ini, otaknya berpikir lebih keras, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. _Well_ , ucapan-ucapan Yellow tadi sukses membuatnya berpikir tentang _calon_ korban pertama dari serangan _Shadow_ yang dicurigai akan menyelusup ke dunianya.

_Tapi benarkah, calon korban pertama itu adalah ..._

_... dia ...?_


	3. So, The First Victim Is ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/3/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 3** _ _]_

"Halo, Ketua Kelas~"

Green hanya mendengus begitu Blue—yang entah darimana datangnya—menggodanya dengan jabatan barunya itu saat dirinya, Red, dan Yellow tengah duduk manis di antara cafeteria asrama.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu, Blue?" tanya Green datar sambil bertopang dagu sementara tangannya meraih segelas _iced lemonade tea_ di depannya.

Gadis _brunette_ itu malah tertawa renyah. "Haha, tentu saja dari Yellow~"

"Maaf, Green- _san_ ... tapi waktu istirahat tadi Blue- _san_ menanyakan seputar ketua kelas, jadi ..." lanjut Yellow pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sang lawan bicara hanya menghela napas lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan _bento_ nya.

"Tapi bagus lho, Green! Kudengar saat pemilihan pengurus dewan siswa nanti, sekolah akan memilih calonnya dari pengurus kelas lho!" kata Red sambil menyumpitkan _tempura_ nya sebelum menggigitnya.

"Oke, terima kasih atas informasinya, Red. Kau sudah sukses membuatku lelah ..." timpal Green sambil bertopang dagu saat menengok ke arah Red yang berada di sampingnya.

"Blue _-san_ , di mana Crystal- _san_?" tanya Yellow sambil menyumpitkan beberapa helai _yakisoba_ yang ada di kotak makannya, Blue hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya sambil mengunyah sepotong _karage_.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk ... oh iya, soal pemilihan pengurus dewan siswa di sini biasanya bagaimana sih?" tanya Blue sambil menghirup sedikit _soda_ nya melalui sedotan yang terpasang pada gelasnya.

Red langsung menelan makanannya yang sudah dikunyahnya. "Biasanya, siswa yang ingin menjadi pengurus dewan siswa akan mengajukan diri ke sekolah."

"Lebih tepatnya ke staf kesiswaan," lanjut Green, "tapi tahun ini mungkin seperti yang Red katakan tadi ..."

"Sepertinya karena tahun ajaran kemarin, kan waktu itu dewan siswanya rata-rata tidak becus." Kata Red sambil menghela napas.

Sementara Green dan Red membicarakan seputar dewan siswa tahun ajaran kemarin, gadis _brunette_ itu menangkap Yellow yang tengah memperhatikan pemuda _brunet_ itu dengan pandangan curiga sekaligus khawatir.

_Ada apa dengan Green Oak?  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ... portal menuju _Niflheim_ saat ini benar-benar terbuka?"

Gadis _honey blonde_ itu hanya mengangguk lemah, tepat saat Blue mengajukan pertanyaannya saat mereka berada dalam kamar mereka. Saat itu, Blue menanyakan seputar geliat Yellow saat memperhatikan Green saat di cafeteria asrama. Karena penasaran, saat kembali ke kamar mereka barulah dia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada teman sekamarnya.

"Blue _-san_ tahu kan, kalau hal itu sudah terjadi ..." bisik Yellow sambil menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Blue membulatkan kedua matanya.

"... Sama seperti ... waktu itu?" tanya Blue berbisik, "tapi kan ini sedikit berbeda, Yellow. Dia sudah membangkitkan _Persona_ nya dan itu berarti dia tidak akan diserang _Shadow._ Tak ada yang bisa ditakutkan lagi, Yellow. Tidak ada ..."

"Bu-bukan itu, Blue _-san_. Yang kutakutkan itu ... orang-orang terdekatnya. Kemungkinan besar mereka bisa menjadi korban serangan _Shadow_ nya, sama sepertimu dan Crystal _-san_ alami waktu itu, Blue- _san_ ..." jawab Yellow lirih sambil meremas bagian bawah rok seragamnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang sempat hinggap pada hatinya.

"Memang ... orang terdekatnya cukup banyak. Dua di antaranya teman sekelasku—"

Dan Blue lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya, menyadari hal yang dimaksud Yellow tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Crys belum tahu soal ini kan?" tanya Blue berbisik, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari lawan bicaranya, "aku mengkhawatirkannya, soalnya waktu itu adiknya ikut terlibat dalam peristiwa itu ... Lalu dia, kemungkinan besar dia juga mengalaminya."

"Kuharap hanya mereka saja," timpal Yellow datar, "untuk teman sekelas Crystal _-san_ itu, aku tidak yakin dia bisa lolos karena dia mempunyai hubungan dengan salah satu korbannya."

Blue hanya mengangguk datar. "Begitu kita menemukan pemegang _Fool Arcana_ , kita akan baik-baik saja kan, Yellow?"

"Begitulah, tapi kuharap dia tidak mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, Blue- _san_ ..." timpal Yellow pelan, "soal korban pertama ... besok kita harus menemuinya, untuk membantunya menyelamatkannya."

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menolongnya. Selain itu, aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahanku seperti waktu itu dulu." Ucap Blue lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "jadi, kau yakin kalau korban pertamanya adalah dia?"

"Ya, aku yakin itu ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_01.08 PM ..._

_Meanwhile in School Library ..._

"Hoaeeeem~"

"Gold, kalau menguap ditutup dong mulutnya!"

Gold malah menunjukkan deretan giginya sambil mengusap tenguknya takkala dirinya diingatkan oleh Ruby yang sepertinya merasakan ketenangannya sedikit terusik saat sedang membaca buku.

_Weleh, dasar remaja zaman sekarang ..._

"Habisnya, aku mengantuk sih~" kilah Gold sambil mengucek matanya, " _Miss_ Roxanne ternyata tidak tanggung-tanggung ya kalau memberikan tugas!" gerutunya sembari memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Sssssttt! Ini perpustakaan, bukan tempat untuk menggerutu!" gertak Crystal tiba-tiba dengan nada setengah berbisik sambil meniup telunjuknya yang dia tempelkan pada kedua bibirnya sementara dirinya menenteng sebuah buku yang terlihat sedikit tebal itu.

"Crystal? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Ruby sembari memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Sejak pulang sekolah," jawab Crystal seraya berjalan menuju meja yang ditempati Gold dan Ruby lalu menarik sedikit kursi yang berada di depannya sebelum mendudukinya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Ruby hanya mengangguk sambil kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang dibacanya tadi. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa ..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Miss_ Roxanne itu siapa sih?" tanya Crystal sambil meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja dan membukanya.

"Guru sastra kelas 2," jawab Gold, "dan kau harus tahu, biasanya tugas-tugasnya sesadis soal-soal fisika!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Contohnya ini," lanjut Ruby seraya membalikkan lembaran halaman buku yang dibacanya.

"Itu ... tugas apa?" tanya gadis _twintail_ itu sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ini ...? Tugas mencari inti cerita dari novel, kenapa?" jawab Gold sambil bertopang dagu.

Dan gadis _dark indigo_ itu hanya menggumam "Wow ..." sambil bertopang dagu, "Kebetulan, dua hari ke depan ada pelajaran sastra di kelasku dan _Miss_ Roxanne akan mengajar di kelasku. Trims atas informasinya!"

"Yups, sama-sama!" balas Ruby sebelum dia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah sampingnya, tepat ke arah halaman buku yang dibaca oleh Gold, "Hei Gold, kau membaca novel apa sih?"

" _Five Shades of Grey_."

Dan pemuda beriris emas itu berakhir dilempari tatapan tak percaya dari Ruby dan Crystal.

"... Bukannya novel itu novel stensilan, ya?" tanya Crystal berbisik, ekspresinya terlihat begitu tak percaya setelah mendengar jawaban Gold barusan.

"Memang, tapi tak salah kan novel ini kujadikan bahan tugas?" jawab Gold optimis.

"Ehm, kupikir _Miss_ Roxanne tidak akan menyukainya," ujar Ruby sembari mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "mungkin kau harus mengganti bahan tugasmu itu."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa, Ruby?"

"Yah, kau tahu kan novel itu ... 17 tahun ke atas. Dan _Miss_ Roxanne mem _blacklist_ novel-novel berunsur 17 tahun ke atas itu sebagai bahan tugas."

"Baiklah, akan kuganti."

Kedua orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, mengiringi kepergian Gold yang kini berjalan menuju deretan rak-rak buku dalam rangka mengganti bahan tugasnya.

"... Aku tak percaya kalau novel stensilan seperti itu bisa berada di perpustakaan ini ..." komentar Crystal tak percaya, dapat terlihat aura suram menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Entah ..." timpal Ruby dengan aura yang sama dengan lawan bicaranya, "mungkin novel itu sebenarnya milik siswa di sekolah ini lalu tertinggal tapi sekolah mengklaim novel itu milik perpustakaan ini ..." lanjutnya sambil menghela napas.

Yah ... seperti yang kita ketahui.

_Dunia ini memang aneh ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kulihat Yellow mulai sedikit berubah."

"Heeh? Maksudmu, Green?"

"Kau lihat kan, dari tadi pagi dia memandangku seperti ... detektif. Kau tahu alasannya, Red?"

Red secara spontan memasang ekspresi berpikir ketika Green bertanya kepadanya, tepat saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar asrama. Sempat tak dipercaya, bahwa Green sempat memperhatikan geliat Yellow. Ingin dia ceritakan soal perbincangannya dengan Yellow tadi pagi dengan pemuda _brunet_ itu, akan tetapi dia urungkan. Alasannya selain khawatir teman sekamarnya tak tahu menahu seputar _Persona_ , _Shadow,_ dan tetek bengeknya, dia juga takut.

_Takut bahwa dugaannya dan Yellow mengenai korban pertama atas serangan Shadow itu benar ..._

"Mungkin dia sedang mempelajari sifatmu, Green! Kau tahu kan Yellow baru 3 hari di kelas kita." Jawab Red sekenanya, sementara Green hanya memanggut tanda membenarkan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin kau benar, Red. Mungkin dia sedang—Red?"

Dan Green mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendapati pemuda _raven_ yang seharusnya mendengarkannya, justru termangu di depan cermin yang kebetulan terpasang di antara hubungan dua tangga asrama.

"Red?"

"..."

"Red? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Green! Aku hanya ... terkejut."

"Terkejut? Terkejut karena apa? Karena aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Green sambil menghampiri Red yang terus termangu di depan cermin.

"Bukan ... bayanganmu di cermin, Green ..." jawab Red pelan sembari menggeleng pelan, sementara tangannya menunjuk cermin yang ada di depannya, "tidak ada bayanganmu di sini ..."

Green segera berdiri di samping Red lalu memperhatikan cermin yang berada di depannya sambil memasang ekspresi serius. "Kata siapa? Bayanganku masih ada kok ..."

_Hah? Demi apa—_

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak melihat bayanganmu, Green! Aku hanya melihat bayanganku sendiri!" sanggah Red panik sambil menunjuk cermin di depannya lalu memperhatikannya, di matanya hanya terlihat bayangannya sendiri.

Tanpa. Bayangan. Seorang. Green. Oak.

_Apakah ini pertanda ..._

"Red, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Pemuda beriris merah darah itu langsung membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Green yang kini berjalan menjauhinya, menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi diperhatikannya cermin itu yang lagi-lagi hanya menampilkan bayangannya saja, sebelum dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

_Mimpi apa aku semalam ...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 4** _ _]_

_09.25 AM._

"Heee? Hari ini Green tidak masuk?"

Red hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Blue yang langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa, waktu itu mereka—ditambah Yellow—sedang mengisi waktu istirahat mereka di balkon depan kelas 2-1. Entah apa motivasinya, tiba-tiba Blue datang ke kelas 2-1 untuk menemui Red dan Yellow.

Yah, dan juga ingin menemui pemuda beriris hijau itu.

"Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya ..." keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Katanya dia sedang sakit, benar kan, Red- _san_?" ujar Yellow kepada Red yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aneh, kemarin kan dia terlihat sehat. Masa besoknya langsung ambruk?" duga Blue sambil mengurut dagunya, "Red, apa ada yang aneh dari Green akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya serius sambil bersandar pada dinding balkon di belakangnya.

"Uhm, kemarin sewaktu hendak menuju kamar asrama bersama Green, aku tak sengaja melirik ke arah cermin dekat tangga itu ... lalu ..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mengalami suatu kejadian yang bisa dibilang ... yah, aneh."

Dua pasang mata—masing-masing berwarna biru dan cokelat—itu langsung membulat setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata merah itu, rupa-rupanya mereka penasaran jua dengan _kejadian_ yang diceritakan Red barusan.

Buktinya, mereka sampai mendekati wajah lawan bicara mereka sambil memasang ekspresi polos bercampur penasaran, sama persis dengan anak kecil yang penasaran dengan suatu hal yang baru dilihatnya.

"Seperti apa kejadian anehnya, Red- _san_?" tanya Yellow penasaran.

"Nggg ... bayangannya." Jawab Red datar, "Bayangannya tidak ada di cermin itu."

Kedua gadis itu seakan mati berdiri akibat disambar petir imaginer pagi menjelang siang takkala mendengar jawaban dari pemuda _raven_ tersebut, rasa tak percaya sepertinya mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"... Kalau begitu, nanti siang boleh tidak kami bertamu ke kamarmu?" tanya Blue polos, membuat pemuda di depannya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seakan meragukan ucapan gadis _brunette_ itu.

"Kau serius ingin bertamu ke kamarku? Bukannya siswa dilarang masuk ke kamar asrama siswa yang berbeda jenis?" ujar Red, bermaksud melarang Blue untuk bertamu ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya bertamu tidak apa-apa, Red- _san_." Sanggah Yellow sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Soalnya kemarin aku melihat siswa lain yang masuk ke kamar temannya yang berbeda jenis." Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin peraturannya sudah diganti, Red." Kata Blue menggiyakan ucapan Yellow, "Pokoknya, boleh tidak kami ke kamarmu nanti siang~?" pintanya seraya memasang tatapan khas seekor anak kucing yang ingin dipungut seseorang, membuat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu meneguk liurnya sendiri.

_Ugh, sial—_

"Baiklah," ujar Red sambil menghela napasnya, "kalian boleh ke kamarku nanti siang."

Dan sesaat terdengarlah suara tepukan antar tangan dari Blue dan Yellow, bertepatan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda waktu istirahat telah usai ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wawancara buletin sekolah lagi?"

Ruby hanya mengangguk sembari memperhatikan _notes_ nya saat ditanyai oleh Red—yang kebetulan tengah bersamanya dan Gold—tadi, sesekali dia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang mulai merosot itu. Berhubung Green tidak masuk sekolah, akhirnya Red memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama bersama Gold dan Ruby—yang sayangnya akan bertugas wawancara—yang kebetulan mengajaknya.

"Klub mana lagi yang akan kau wawancarai nanti?" tanya Gold sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Klub ... _baseball_." Jawab Ruby singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _notes_ nya itu, sebelum akhirnya teralihkan dengan suara deheman yang terdengar begitu kencang dari pemuda beriris emas itu.

"Apa?"

"Kudengar, dia menjadi ketua klub _baseball_ sekolah lho!" kata Red bersemangat.

"Iya benar! Kau jadi punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya, Ruby!" timpal Gold tak kalah semangat sembari menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya, membuat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Ruby.

"Bu-bukannya aku dan dia memang sudah dekat sejak kelas 3 SMP ...?" tanya Ruby terbata-bata sembari mengusap tenguknya.

"Nah, setidaknya kau punya kesempatan lebih dekat dengannya!" jawab Gold sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya, "Siapa tahu dia akan—"

"... Akan apa?" tanya Ruby sembari mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat memandang kedua pemuda _raven_ yang justru melebarkan mulutnya seakan-akan mempertontonkan deretan giginya kepadanya.

"... Kau tahu lah apa kelanjutannya~" jawab Gold dengan nada menggoda, membuat Ruby mengerang seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hei Ruby, sepertinya klub _baseball_ sedang mengadakan latihan di sana!" seru Red sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah lapangan tempat diadakannya latihan klub _baseball_ yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Naaah~ Sekarang ini waktunya, _prissy boy~_!"

"Eh, ap—JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU, GOLD!"

"Daaaah~ _Good luck,_ Ruby!"

Ruby langsung melengos kecewa begitu dirinya _ditinggalkan_ oleh Gold—yang barusan mendorongnya sedikit agar mendekat pada lapangan—dan Red yang memberinya semangat kepadanya. Sembari menghela napasnya, pemuda berkacamata itu berjalan menuju lapangan itu, hanya untuk ...

"... ADAW!"

_Sementara itu ..._

"Whoa~ tujuh puluh persen dari kekuatannya, ya~!"

"Pukulan yang bagus, Sapphire! Sepertinya pukulan itu bisa membuat _home run,_ nih!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu langsung menghela napas bangga sambil memikul sebuah _baseball bat_ di pundaknya. "Terima kasih pujiannya, Kak Whitney!"

"Uhm, tapi apa pukulannya tidak terlalu jauh ya?" tanya Whitney sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas kedua alisnya, mencoba mencari bola _baseball_ yang dipukul Sapphire barusan. "Bisa bahaya kalau terkena orang!"

"Eeh?! Biar kuambil, deh! Masih ada sisa bolanya kan?" jawab Sapphire sedikit panik kepada Whitney yang langsung mengangguk mantap, "Nah, ini giliranmu! Tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku mau mengambil bolanya dulu!" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan bat itu kepada seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

Dengan cepat, Sapphire berlari kencang mencari bola _baseball_ yang dia pukul barusan. Setelah sekian lama berlari meninggalkan lapangan tempatnya berlatih _baseball_ , akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan bolanya di ...

"Ugh, siapa sih yang melempar bola sekeras tadi?!"

... di genggaman tangan Ruby.

Dengan cepat Sapphire bersembunyi di balik dinding yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya, dengan cepat pula tangannya menyentuh bagian dadanya, berusaha menutupi suara darah yang terpompa begitu kencangnya dengan otot jantungnya yang apa daya hanya tertutupi sedikit. Tak dia sangka, bahwa bola yang dipukulnya itu ternyata melayang ke arah Ruby.

Duh, seandainya Sapphire tahu kalau bola yang dipukulnya tadi sukses membentur kepala Ruby ...

Akan tetapi, gadis beriris biru itu tersadar, bahwa sang manajer klub _baseball_ — _red._ Whitney—tengah menantinya mendapatkan bola yang dipukulnya barusan. Dan itu berarti, dia _**harus**_ mendapatkan bola itu darinya.

_Tapi ... BAGAIMANA CARANYA ...?!_

"Hmm? Siapa di sana?"

_Celaka dua belas!_

Sapphire merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya takkala mendengar ucapan Ruby yang kini berjalan mendekati tembok yang menyembunyikannya. Gadis itu mulai harap-harap cemas dirinya akan diketahui oleh pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Dan sepertinya, firasatnya benar-benar terwujud karena ...

"... Sapphire? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"WAAAAAA~!" pekik Sapphire panik sambil mengusap dadanya begitu melihat Ruby yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya, "Jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Bermain petak umpet?" tanya Ruby sembari membetulkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot itu.

"Bukaaan~!" pekik Sapphire seraya menggeleng cepat, "Aku di sini ingin mengambil bola yang kupukul barusan, tapi ... tapi ..."

"Jadi, yang melempar bola ini kau?"

_JGEEEER!_

Dan Sapphire seakan tersambar petir imaginer siang bolong setelah Ruby menunjukkan sebuah bola _baseball_ di tangannya.

_Nah, lho ..._

"Lain kali kalau memukul bola lihat-lihat situasi dulu dong!" gerutu Ruby sembari menyerahkan bola itu kepada Sapphire yang hanya terdiam, "Kepalaku sampai terbentur bola itu, tahu!" lanjutnya sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terbentur bola tadi.

"Maaf, maaf!" seru Sapphire sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali kepada sang pemuda _raven_ yang hanya memberi isyarat _iya-iya-tapi-tidak-usah-begitu-dong_ kepadanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku? Sebetulnya sih aku ingin mewawancarai klub _baseball_ , tapi—"

"—Ooooh! Jadi kau ingin mewawancarai klub _baseball_? Ayo ikut aku, sekarang!"

Dan Ruby mulai menyesali tindakannya barusan, karena kini dirinya justru diboyong— _red._ diseret—Sapphire yang begitu antusias begitu mengetahui tujuannya.

_Tabahkanlah hatimu, wahai Ruby ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Green? Bagaimana keadaan—"

Dan Red langsung memutus ucapannya sendiri begitu melihat sosok Green yang kini tersungkur di depan cermin lebar di kamarnya, dapat terlihat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kaca datar itu. Dengan cepat, tanpa menaruh tasnya terlebih dahulu pemuda beriris merah itu langsung mendekati teman sekamarnya.

"Green, kalau kau masih lemas jangan paksakan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidur, dong!" seru Red—yang sayangnya digolongkan sebagai bermonolog dikarenakan sang lawan bicara yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon yang berarti—sembari mengangkat tubuh Green lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Green? Bangun! Jangan diam saja!"

Lagi-lagi, tak ada respon dari Green Oak.

_Aneh, jangan-jangan dia pingsan ..._

Berniat memberikan _CPR_ kepada Green, membuat Red memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuh yang kini berada di tangannya.

Namun, sayangnya ...

"... AAAAAAAAAA!"

... yang didapat justru suatu keadaan yang begitu mengerikan.

Karena Red justru mendapati Green yang tak sadarkan diri dengan ekspresi seperti melihat hantu dengan warna hitam kelam yang mengelilingi iris hijaunya, meninggalkan bulatan hijau kecil di tengah-tengahnya dan saking kagetnya, dia sampai jatuh terduduk menjauhi tubuh pemuda _brunet_ itu.

"Astaga Tuhan ..." bisik Red sembari menyentuh dadanya sesaat sesudah menjauhi dirinya dari tubuh Green yang sama sekali tak berdaya dan bersandar di pintu, "Green ..." lanjutnya dengan nada berbisik, tubuhnya seketika lemas. Mendapati bahwa dugaannya dan Yellow benar-benar terbukti.

_Dia benar-benar diserang ..._

_Krieeeet ..._

"WAAAAA~!"

"KYAAAA~!"

Kali ini, giliran Yellow yang tersungkur ketakutan—malah, dia sampai memeluk Blue!—setelah membuka pintu kamar penopang tubuh Red yang ternyata ikut berteriak juga. "A-aku ka-kaget ..."

"Red? Kau ... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blue sambil menowel pundak Red yang masih tak merespon, sepertinya kejadian tadi sukses membuatnya _berhenti_ mendadak.

"Blue ... Green ... dia ..." jawab Red terbata-bata sembari menunjuk ke arah tubuh Green yang tergeletak di lantai, membuat gadis _blonde_ itu segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Blue lalu mendekatinya sebelum menutup mulutnya begitu melihat hal yang membuat teman barunya kaget tak kepalang itu.

" _Shadow_... berarti ..." gumam Yellow sambil bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin yang tepat berada di depannya lalu menyentuhnya—lebih tepatnya menembusinya.

"Blue- _san_ , Red- _san_! Portal menuju _Niflheim_ nya terbuka di sini!" serunya sambil menengok ke arah dua temannya, membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cermin besar yang berada di sana.

"Pasti _Shadow_ membawanya ke sana!" ujar Blue tegas, "Red, mungkin kita sembunyikan dulu tubuhnya agar tidak ada yang curiga." Lanjutnya kepada Red yang mengangguk mantap sebelum mereka memindahkan tubuh Green ke atas tempat tidurnya lalu Blue menutupinya dengan sehelai selimut sementara Red menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Semua siap?" tanya Red sambil menengok ke arah Blue dan Yellow yang masing-masing mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Green!"

Dan ketiga remaja itu segera menembus tabir bening di sana, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah berada di _Niflheim_ tempat _Shadow_ penyerang Green muncul.

"Wow, keren juga ..." gumam Red terpana akan kemegahan yang terpancar pada panorama _Niflheim_ yang mereka masuki sekarang.

"Sepertinya kita masuk ke dunia milik Green ..." ujar Blue sambil mendengak ke atas kepalanya, melihat langit sore berpadu dengan potret sebuah kastil marmer dan pepohonan yang menjadi penghiasnya.

"Dunia ... milik Green ...? Maksudnya?" tanya Red penasaran, membuat Yellow—yang sebelumnya juga ikut terpana—menengok ke arahnya.

"Jadi di _Niflheim_ , Green membuat dunia ini dengan semua pikirannya. Singkatnya, dia membuat ini dengan semua hal yang dia sembunyikan di dunia nyata." Jawab Yellow, sementara Red hanya mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan penjelasan gadis beriris cokelat itu.

"Kalian dengar ... sesuatu?"

Serentak, dua pasang mata—dengan warna iris masing-masing merah dan cokelat—terarah pada gadis _brunette_ yang langsung menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Seperti suara gemuruh. Kalian dengar, kan?" kata Blue memperjelas ucapannya yang lalu, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow.

"Tidak mungkin akan terjadi hujan kan?" tanya Red sambil melihat langit yang seakan tak berubah menjadi mendung meski suara gemuruh semakin terdengar jelas.

" _Selamat datang kembali di Niflheim_ ..."

 _Izanami!_ Batin ketiga remaja itu begitu mendengar suara wanita menyambut mereka bertiga.

" _Kudengar ... salah satu teman kalian terseret masuk ke Niflheim. Sepertinya para Shadow mulai melancarkan serangannya, eh?_ "

"Be-begitulah, Izanami ..." balas Yellow sedikit gugup, "dan kami di sini untuk menyelamatkannya."

" _Ah, Yellow. Kau pasti membawa Red dan Blue ke sini, kan?_ " tanya Izanami yang entah mengapa tak menampakkan wujudnya, " _Sudah kuduga ... Kalian tahu, Shadow di sini lebih berbahaya dari Shadow yang kalian lawan sebelumnya dan mungkin kalian akan mengalami kesulitan, termasuk Red._ "

"Lalu ... kau punya petunjuk agar kami dapat mengatasinya, Izanami?" tanya Blue sambil menerawang langit di atasnya, seakan tahu bahwa Izanami berada di atas sana.

" _Kebetulan, aku memberikan bantuan untuk kalian. Kuharap kalian mampu bekerja sama dengannya ..._ "

"Bantuan?"

" _Pika~_ "

" _Chu~_ "

"Hah?"

Spontan, ketiga remaja itu mendengakkan kepala hanya untuk mengetahui sumber suara yang menyambut suara mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian ...

"Pika~!"

"Chu~"

"Waaaaa!"

Selamat kepada Red dan Yellow atas kemunculan dua ekor makhluk menyerupai tikus kuning cerah besar—dengan telinga panjang meruncing pada bagian atasnya—yang sukses menimpa kepala mereka dari atas sana, harap segera dihilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Pika, pika!" seru salah seekor makhluk yang menimpa Red yang meringis kesakitan, ekspresinya dapat terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Chuu~" timpal seekor makhluk yang lainnya—hanya saja di kepalanya berhiaskan sekuntum bunga—sambil melongok ke arah Yellow yang langsung menjauhinya dari atas kepalanya.

Seandainya kedua orang itu tahu kalau Blue di sana tengah memekik layaknya seorang _fangirl_ begitu mendapati bantuan mereka berupa _**dua ekor makhluk berwarna kuning cerah berwajah ceria nan imut**_.

"Ini ... bantuan yang dimaksud Izanami ...?" tanya Red sambil berusaha menjauhi makhluk itu dari atas kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi begitu ..." jawab Yellow sambil memandangi wajah makhluk yang menimpanya barusan.

"Kupikir kita siap menghadapi _Shadow_ di sini ..." ujar Blue sambil tersenyum—tersenyum a la _fangirl_ lebih tepatnya—kepada kedua temannya yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan menghadapi kedua makhluk imut bin unyu itu.

"Jadi, kita bisa langsung menyelamatkan Green, begitu?" tanya Red yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Blue dan Yellow.

Oh, disambut pula dengan seruan "Pika~!" dan "Chuuu~!" dari kedua makhluk serba kuning itu.

Dan mereka segera berlari mantap, siap menyongsong sebuah tantangan yang akan mereka hadapi nanti di sana ...


	4. The Rescued, Fallen Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn Version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/4/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Situasi masih aman kan?"

Pemuda beriris merah itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yellow, saat itu mereka bertiga—ah, jangan lupakan dua makhluk kuning itu—tengah berada di balik sesemakkan, mencari celah untuk masuk ke dalam kastil marmer itu berhubung terdapat dua penjaga yang dicurigai berupa _Shadow_ di depan pintu gerbang kastil itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa masuk sekarang, Red?" tanya Blue berbisik kepada Red yang lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya, dapat terlihat genggaman pada _dual tonfa_ nya semakin kuat. Gadis _brunette_ itu perlahan menyibak dahan-dahan semak yang menyembunyikannya dan teman-temannya lalu berjalan keluar, hanya untuk ...

_KRAKK!_

"Aduuuh—" bisik Yellow berbisik, ekspresinya dapat terlihat begitu panik saat kedua iris coklatnya menangkap kedua penjaga yang beranjak ke sana kemari mencari sumber suara itu.

"—Semuanya, awas!"

Dan mereka segera menyingkir dari semak yang kini terbakar akibat tembakan sinar yang berasal dari ujung tombak— _wow,_ pernah terpikir sebuah tombak dengan fungsi menyerupai sebuah senapan?—milik salah seorang penjaga kastil itu. Tak lama kemudian, kedua penjaga itu diselimuti dengan awan ungu sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi dua orang bertubuh kekar berkepala singa dengan tombak di tangannya.

"Yups, pertunjukkan dimulai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Sukuna-Hikona_ , sekarang!"

Muncullah seorang pria berpanah yang segera meluncurkan anak panahnya ke arah kedua penjaga itu setelah Red menekan arloji merahnya, sementara Yellow berlari sambil menorehkan garis burat pada salah satu _Shadow_ di sana dengan _rapier_ nya. Tak tinggal diam, Blue meluncurkan bilah-bilah pisau yang berada di balik jemari tangannya ke arah kedua penjaga tersebut.

" _Byakko_ , _Mabufudyne_!" seru Yellow sambil menekan arloji kuning cerahnya, memunculkan sosok harimau putih yang meluncurkan aura es ke arah dua manusia berkepala singa yang seketika membeku.

"Ayo semuanya, kita kabur dari sini!" ajak Red sambil menengok ke arah Blue dan Yellow saat berancang-ancang lari untuk memasuki kastil itu, meninggalkan kedua _Shadow_ yang kini berubah menjadi awan ungu kembali.

Tak mendapat aral seperti yang sebelumnya, mereka berlari memasuki kastil marmer tersebut hingga kedua kaki mereka tak sanggup membawa mereka lari lagi. Demi mengembalikan tenaga, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk lesehan di lorong kastil itu.

"Untung saja kali ini kita tidak ketahuan _Shadow_ penjaganya ..." tutur Blue sambil menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya sementara kedua kakinya dia luruskan ke depan.

"Untung ..." timpal Red seraya menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut, "ngomong-ngomong, apakah rata-rata korban serangan _Shadow_ seperti Green waktu itu?"

"Begitulah ..." jawab Yellow sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua kakinya sehingga tubuhnya sedikit condong ke depan, "biasanya, bagian putih pada mata mereka berubah warna seperti hitam kelam dan berhubung _Shadow_ yang menyerang mereka berwujud mengerikan, jangan heran kalau kau menemukannya dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang mengerikan begitu."

"Pantas saja saat tadi menemukannya, wajahnya seperti melihat hantu begitu ..." komentar Red sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan pada makhluk kuning yang sedari tadi menyerukan _Pika!_ terus menerus, "hmm, ada apa?"

"Pika! Pika!" seru makhluk itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pipi pemuda _raven_ yang segera menyentuh objek yang dimaksud.

"Oh, dia ingin memberitahumu kalau ada luka di pipimu, mungkin karena pertarungan barusan," ujar Blue saat memperhatikan pipi Red, "biar kuobati lukamu. _Sati, Media_ ..." lanjutnya sambil menekan arlojinya, memunculkan asap ungu yang berubah menjadi sosok wanita berselimut lidah api yang segera mengobati luka pada pipi Red dengan _spell Media_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum sempat memberikan nama panggilan untuk mereka berdua ..." kata Yellow tiba-tiba sembari mengangkat makhluk kuning berhias bunga itu, "kira-kira nama apa ya yang cocok dengannya?"

"Nggg ..." gumam Red sambil memandang makhluk kuningnya, "bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Pika'?" tanyanya kepada makhluk kuning yang langsung berseru "Pika!" dengan begitu ceria.

"Mungkin untuknya kau harus memanggilnya 'Chuchu', Yellow ..." saran Blue kepada Yellow yang kini memandangi makhluk kuning berhiaskan bunga itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku memanggilmu 'Chuchu' ya ..." ucap Yellow ramah kepada 'Chuchu' yang kini mencicit riang, "ah, iya! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Green- _san_!" serunya sambil beranjak bangun, membuat kedua temannya menengok ke arahnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Red sembari beranjak bangun lalu menepuk pelan bokongnya.

"Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat ke sana, tubuhnya di dunia nyata akan menghilang dan akibatnya Green tidak akan bisa kembali dari _Niflheim_." Jawab Blue bernada serius seraya beranjak bangun. _Dan itu yang menjadi kesalahanku waktu itu ..._ batinnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Red sambil berlari dengan Pika yang berada di belakangnya, "Kata Blue kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, Green akan menghilang, kan?" lanjutnya setengah berteriak dengan iringan "Pika, pika!" dari makhluk kuning itu.

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan, sebelum mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari menyusul pemuda beriris merah darah itu, menyelusuri lorong-lorong kastil yang tak pasti ujungnya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjuang mencari keberadaan _Shadow_ Green—begitu asumsi Yellow saat mereka mencarinya—serta menghabisi _Shadow_ yang ternyata menghuni kastil marmer itu, kini mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar.

"Oke, kuharap ini pintu yang terakhir ..." ujar Red sambil bersandar pada daun pintu besar itu, "aku lelah membuka pintu berkali-kali."

"Bersemangatlah, Red- _san_ ~" ucap Yellow bersemangat, "Siapa tahu di ruangan ini ada Green- _san_!"

"Ya, Yellow benar, Red!" timpal Blue tak kalah semangatnya, "ayo buka pintunya!"

"Aku lelah, Blue~ Lelaaaaah~!" gerutu Red, kedua tangannya terayun ke atas dan ke bawah berkali-kali.

"Aku juga lelah, Red! Aku jugaaaa~!" gerutu Blue menimpali ucapan Red barusan, bahkan tindakannya juga sama dengan lawan bicaranya.

Mendapati kedua temannya yang mulai beradu mulut, Yellow, Pika, dan Chuchu saling bertukar pandangan bermakna _aku-lelah-melihat-pemandangan-seperti-ini_ , sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menutup telinga mereka masing-masing sementara Pika lebih memilih untuk menonton _drama_ tersebut.

_Bahkan seorang Yellow de Tokiwa Grove ini lelah melihat perdebatan antar Red dan Blue ..._

"Ayo Chuchu, kita buka pintu ini." Ajak Yellow bernada sedikit frustrasi, "Aku lelah melihatnya ..."

"Chuuu~" timpal Chuchu bernada tak kalah frustrasi saat Yellow mendorong pintu besar tersebut yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan layaknya ruang takhta yang aduhai mewahnya itu.

" _ **KAU ... SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUKA PINTU ITU TANPA PERINTAHKU ...?**_ "

"Huh?" gumam Red saat melihat suasana di balik pintu besar itu, "Kau yang berbicara barusan, Blue?" tanyanya kepada Blue yang menggeleng, tanda bukan dirinya yang berbicara barusan.

"Kau tahu kan Red, suaraku tidak menggelegar seperti itu ..." lanjutnya sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Lalu ... siapa yang berbicara barusan ...?" tanya Yellow bernada penasaran.

"Mungkin kita harus masuk ke ruangan itu untuk menemukannya," jawab Red sambil menyentuh daun pintu itu saat berjalan memasuki ruang takhta tersebut sementara Pika berlari mengikutinya.

"Red- _san_ , tunggu!" seru Yellow berlari kecil mengikuti pemuda beriris merah itu di belakangnya dengan Chuchu di tangannya.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku dong!" seru Blue panik sambil berlari menggapai kedua temannya.

Saat berada di ruangan itu, mereka hanya menemukan sesosok berjubah merah yang tengah duduk—akan tetapi posisinya lebih mencondong tertidur sambil menunduk—di atas singgasana yang sama megahnya dengan seisi ruangan tersebut, tangannya menggenggam sebuah tongkat kerajaan dengan posisi berdiri.

"Maaf, apa anda yang berbicara barusan ...?" tanya Yellow, suaranya menggema di ruangan tersebut.

" _ **Heh ... jadi kau menyadari kesalahanmu ...**_ "

"Kesalahan? Maksudnya?" tanya Red, rasa tidak percayanya menyelusup masuk pada silabel kata yang diucapkannya tadi, membuat Blue memukul pelan lengannya.

"Red!"

" _ **Kau ... BERANINYA MENANTANG PERINTAHKU ...!**_ "

"Serius, orang itu siapa sih?" tanya Red sembari menunjuk sosok di atas singgasana itu dengan ibu jarinya, sementara Yellow memberi ekspresi _mungkin-dia-lelah_ dan Blue mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari memberi ekspresi _mana-aku-tahu-sih_.

" _ **... APA TUJUAN KALIAN KE KASTILKU ...?!**_ " tanya sosok itu dengan suara menggelegarnya yang mungkin mampu membuat pendengarnya merasakan _goosebumps_.

"Hei, kami hanya ingin mencari teman kami, tahu!" seru Blue tegas, meskipun suara tadi sempat membuatnya sedikit ketakutan akan tetapi gadis _brunette_ itu mampu menekannya.

" _ **Maksudmu ... kalian mencariKU ...?**_ "

Tersentaklah Red, Yellow, dan Blue takkala sosok berjubah itu menengok ke arah mereka, menampilkan sosok pemuda _brunet_ yang mereka kenal selama ini dengan seringai pada wajahnya sementara kedua iris emas berpendarnya menatap tajam mereka.

 _Green!_ Begitulah batin mereka saat melihat sosok yang berbicara barusan adalah seorang Green Oak yang mereka cari-cari.

"Green!" seru Red dengan nada sedikit khawatir, "Kami sudah lama mencarimu! Ayo, kembali ke dunia asalmu!" ajaknya kepada pemuda _brunet_ yang sedari tadi menatap tajamnya.

"Ya, Green- _san_! _Niflheim_ itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu!" timpal Yellow mengiyakan ucapan Red barusan.

" _ **Heh ... tawaranmu itu sama sekali tidak menarik, Red ...**_ " ucap Green menolak ajakan Red sambil beranjak bangun dari singgasananya, menampilkan pakaian khas raja yang dikenakannya. Langkahnya pun begitu tegap saat mulai mendekati _teman-teman_ nya.

"Red dan Yellow tidak bercanda, bodoh!" umpat Blue, " _Niflheim_ bukan tempatmu, Green!"

" _ **Kau salah. Di sini tempat untukku,**_ " balas Green dengan seringai yang masih melekat pada wajahnya, " _ **dan kalian harus tahu, bahwa tempat kalian bahkan lebih buruk dari tempatku! Hahahaha!**_ "

"... Aku tidak percaya kalau dia bisa sesinting itu ..." gumam Blue dengan ekspresi yang entah mengapa sulit dideskripsikan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Green?!" tanya Red setengah berteriak, "Justru di dunia kami lebih baik dari _Niflheim_! Bahkan, di dunia kami banyak yang menyayangimu, termasuk Professor Oak, kakekmu sendiri!"

" _ **Professor Oak? Kau bohong, dia bukan kakekku ...**_ " ucap Green datar, membuat Red memasang ekspresi _hah-demi-apa_.

"... Untung Professor Oak tidak bersama kita ..." bisik Blue kepada Yellow yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Coba kalau beliau ikut bersama kita, mungkin Green- _san_ sudah dikutuk menjadi batu ..." bisik Yellow menimpali ucapan gadis _brunette_ itu, "Green- _san_ , tapi _Niflheim_ benar-benar bukan tempatmu! Kau harus kembali ke dunia aslimu!" serunya berusaha menyadarkan Green yang sekali lagi hanya menyeringai kepadanya.

" _ **Tidak mau, dan tidak akan!**_ " tolak Green tegas, " _ **Aku tidak akan kembali dengan kalian!**_ "

"Kau salah, Green! Banyak yang menyayangimu, dan kau harus tahu!" seru Red berteriak, suaranya hampir parau saat berteriak barusan.

" _ **Kalian keras kepala ... AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN KALAU KALIAN SEMUA SALAH!**_ "

Seketika, tubuh Green mulai bersinar, memancarkan sinar dengan warna yang aneh bertepatan dengan munculnya kabut keunguan yang perlahan menutupi pandangan mereka darinya, membuat masing-masing bersiap dengan senjata mereka.

"Perasaanku merasa tidak enak ..." komentar Yellow saat melihat kabut ungu itu yang semakin lama semakin membesar dari ukuran aslinya, "sepertinya yang kita lawan nanti ini _Shadow_ nya ..."

"Apa ... ini saatnya ..." ujar Blue pelan sambil terus bersiaga dengan bilah-bilah pisaunya.

"Ayo kita lawan saja dia!" ajak Red antusias, "Aku tidak sabar untuk memukulnya sampai—"

Dan Red langsung memutuskan ucapannya—dan memilih untuk membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya—begitu melihat pemuda _brunet_ yang kini berubah menjadi sosok pria bersayap layaknya iblis—jangan lupa, dia tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun—dengan seringai di wajahnya, kedua mata beriris hijau dan merah memandang tajam mereka sementara kedua tangan bercakarnya telah siap dengan kapak raksasanya.

"—Ini apaaaaaa ..."

" _ **I am a Shadow ... the true self ...**_ " ucap _Shadow_ Green, " _ **kembalilah ke dunia asal kalian, tak ada gunanya kalian mengajakku pergi dari sini!**_ "

"Green ... tidak mung—"

"—Red, menyingkir!"

Untung pemuda _raven_ itu sempat mendengar seruan Blue tadi sehingga kini dirinya mampu menghindar dari hantaman kapak raksasa yang menyentuh tanah, dengan sigap tangannya menekan arloji merahnya sebelum kakinya menyentuh tanah.

" _Sukuna-Hikona! Megido!_ " serunya, menampilkan sosok _Sukuna-Hikona_ yang kini meluncurkan panah-panahnya kepada pria bersayap iblis itu yang mengerang kesakitan saat beberapa ujung panah menembus tubuhnya.

" _Sati, Agilao!_ " seru Blue sambil berlari saat menekan arloji birunya, memanggil _Sati_ yang memberikan serangan api kepada _Shadow_ Green yang sekali lagi mengerang kesakitan, ditambah dengan serangan listrik dari Pika dan Chuchu yang mengarah tepat ke arah lawannya.

Sementara itu, Yellow berlari mengitari ruangan sebelum melontarkan dirinya dari salah satu pilar penopang ruangan itu dan menorehkan garis luka pada tubuh lawannya dengan _rapier_ nya. Merasa yakin akan keadaan lawannya yang _mungkin_ tak berdaya, Red segera berlari lalu melontarkan diri ke arah sosok lawannya sebelum menghantamnya berkali-kali ke atas dengan _dual tonfa_ nya, diikuti dengan Blue yang berkali-kali melempari bilah-bilah pisau ke atas sana, menyerang _Shadow_ Green—yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkan tenaganya—yang masih sanggup berpindah tempat dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Cepat sekali!" seru Yellow saat melihat _Shadow_ Green yang kini berada di depan mereka.

"Yellow, kita harus menyingkir seka—"

Terlambat sudah Blue memperingatkan mereka, karena kali ini lawannya membalas dengan serangan dari kibasan sepasang sayapnya yang cukup kuat sehingga mampu membuat Blue, Red, dan Yellow terlempar jauh di depannya hingga tersungkur tak berdaya.

"Si-sial, _tonfa_ ku—"

 _Sudah terjatuh, tertimpa tangga pula_. Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Red yang kini ditahan oleh _Shadow_ Green dengan kedua tangannya di tanah sebelum sempat meraih _tonfa_ nya yang terlepas dari genggamannya. Tangannya berusaha menggapai salah satu _tonfa_ nya, apadaya cengkraman pada tubuhnya membuatnya semakin kesulitan meraihnya.

" _ **Sudah kubilang ...**_ " ucapnya dengan suara berat, " _ **percuma kau mengajakku kembali ke duniamu ...**_ " lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada Red yang kini mengerang kesakitan sementara tangannya terus menggapai _tonfa_ nya.

Perlahan, Yellow membuka kelopak matanya, hanya untuk mendapati Red yang terpojok dengan lawannya. Dengan cepat dia menggoyangkan tubuh Blue yang terkapar di sampingnya agar membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Blue- _san_! Red- _san_ dalam bahaya!" seru Yellow saat mendapati Blue kembali sadar, tangannya menunjuk pemuda beriris merah yang terus menggapai _tonfa_ nya.

"Bahaya, dia bisa mati karenanya!" seru Blue sedikit panik, "Yellow, kau lihat Pika dan Chuchu?" tanyanya kepada gadis _honey blonde_ yang hanya menggeleng.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya, Blue- _san_!" jawab Yellow sedikit panik, "Jangan-jangan mereka—"

" _ **AAAARRRKKHH!**_ "

Serentak kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah Red, tepat ke arah pria bersayap iblis itu yang barusan mengerang kesakitan. Sekali lagi mereka menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa yang menyerangnya barusan adalah Pika dan Chuchu yang rupa-rupanya berkonspirasi menyelamatkan Red yang segera meraih _tonfa_ nya.

" _ **Kau ... berani—**_ "

Secepat kilat, pemuda _raven_ itu mengarahkan ujung _tonfa_ nya tepat pada wajah pria _heterochromic_ yang menahannya tadi, membuatnya terlempar begitu jauh darinya sampai-sampai Blue dan Yellow segera menyingkir darinya dan memilih untuk mendekati pemuda _raven_ yang ternyata sudah bangkit sedari tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Red?" tanya Blue sambil menekan arloji biru lautnya, memerintahkan _Sati_ untuk men _cast spell Media_ untuknya dan teman-temannya.

"Pika, Chuchu!" seru Red saat melihat kedua makhluk kuning menyerupai tikus itu berlari menghampirinya, "tadi kalian menyelamatkanku ya, terima kasih banyak ya!" ucapnya riang kepada Pika dan Chuchu yang sama-sama mencicit tak kalah riangnya.

" _ **Dasar bodoh ...**_ " gumam pria bersayap iblis itu lirih, berusaha bangkit walaupun menahan perih akibat serangan yang diterapkan untuknya, seringainya masih saja tampak pada saat dia menggenggam kapak raksasanya dan bersiap mengayunkannya.

"Semuanya, menghindar!" titah Red, seketika mereka menghindar dari ayunan kapak raksasa yang terarah pada mereka sementara _Shadow_ _heterochromic_ itu terus mengejar sambil mengayunkan senjatanya bertubi-tubi.

"Semuanya, ada rencana lain selain terus menghindar?!" tanya Blue setengah berseru—sesekali dia memekik ketakutan saat mata kapak itu hampir menyentuhnya—kepada kedua temannya yang masih terus menghindar.

"Sepertinya ada satu rencana untuk situasi seperti ini!" jawab Yellow setengah berseru sambil terus menghindar.

"Benar! _Plan B!_ " timpal Red setengah berseru dengan tangannya yang siap menekan arloji merahnya, "Pika, Chuchu, semuanya!"

Mengikuti tindakan Red, Blue dan Yellow segera bersiap dengan arloji mereka sebelum menekannya bersama-sama.

" _Persona!_ "

Sekelebat asap ungu pun muncul di depan mereka, menampilkan wujud _Sati, Byakko,_ dan _Sukuna-Hikona_ yang langsung menyerang _Shadow_ Green dengan serangan mereka ditambah dengan kedua makhluk kuning itu yang langsung meluncurkan serangan listrik mereka, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan bertepatan dengan munculnya kabut ungu yang begitu pekat dan besar sebelum akhirnya mengembalikan pria beriris hijau-merah itu ke wujud aslinya yang kini terduduk tak berdaya.

Masih dengan _dual tonfa_ di tangannya, pemuda _raven_ itu mendekati Green dengan langkah tegap, sebelum langkahnya terhenti tepat di depannya.

"Hei," sapa Red ramah—bermonolog lebih tepatnya—kepada Green yang hanya memandangnya, "kau tahu, seharusnya kau bangga menjadi cucu dari Professor Oak. Menjadi cucu dari seorang kepala dari sekolah terhebat di Kanto. Seandainya kau bukan cucunya, mungkin kau tidak bisa bersekolah bersamaku di _Celadon High School_. Kau pasti ingat kan dengan janji kita sewaktu duduk di kelas 6 SD, sebelum aku pindah ke Johto. " Lanjutnya sambil berjongkok di depannya dengan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, bertujuan menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda _brunet_ itu.

"Dan pasti, kau masih mempunyai keluarga yang begitu dekat denganmu. Jadi, ayo, kita kembali bersama-sama."

Sesaat pemuda beriris hijau itu terdiam saat pemuda beriris merah itu berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangannya, berharap dirinya meraih tangannya. Sambil tersenyum tipis, akhirnya Green menggamit tangan sahabatnya sebelum bangkit dari posisinya semula.

" _ **Kau benar, Red. Seharusnya aku memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya,**_ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, " _ **terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya ...**_ "

Ucapan Green barusan sukses membuat senyuman Red semakin melebar, sebelum dia tersadar bahwa sosok Green yang digamitnya telah berubah menjadi sekelebat awan ungu. Kedua bulatan merah besar itu semakin membesar saat melihat awan ungu itu mulai berubah warna menjadi biru neon. Perlahan, awan biru itu menghilang, menampilkan sosok Green—dan yang pasti, tanpa iris emas berpendarnya—yang kini memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Green, kau selamat~!"

"Eh, apa? Blue, kenapa kau ada di—WHOAAA!"

_Poor, poor Green Oak._

Karena dirinya langsung dipeluk oleh gadis _brunette_ itu hingga terjatuh dan diikuti oleh Red dan Yellow yang juga ikut memeluknya.

_Duh, biyuuung~_

"Syukurlah kau selamat, Green!" seru Red setengah memekik sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Green, "Kami semua khawatir padamu, tahu!"

"De-de-demi Tu-tuhan, Re-Red! Su-suruh me-mereka me-menyingkir! A-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa ber-na-paaas!" seru Green panik dengan napas tercekat mendapati dirinya menjadi sasaran pelukan dari teman-temannya, tangannya melambai ke sana kemari menggapai udara segar untuknya. Menyadari Green yang kesulitan mencari udara segar, mereka melepaskan pelukan _erat_ mereka, meninggalkan pemuda _brunet_ yang kini berjalan meringsut tanpa tujuan.

"Jadi, kita bisa kembali, Yellow?" tanya Blue kepada gadis _blonde_ itu yang kini menunjukkan kelingking kirinya yang telah terkait pada benang merah krimson kepadanya sementara Chuchu yang kini berada di dekapannya langsung mencicit riang.

"Ayo, Green! Kita harus kembali sekarang!"

"Eh, tunggu Red—HEI, HEI, HEI! JANGAN TARIK TANGANKU! SAKIT, BODOH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daaaaan ... TADA! Kita kembali!"

Begitulah yang Blue ucapkan saat mereka kembali dari kastil marmer tersebut dan kini mereka berada tepat di portal yang terhubung pada kamar Green dan Red, dapat terlihat suasana kamar mereka yang begitu sepi seakan tak berpenghuni.

"Kalian kemari lewat pintu ini?" tanya Green sambil menunjuk portal tersebut dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow.

"Dan kau tinggal berjalan melewatinya! Seperti ini!" lanjut Red sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada portal tersebut lalu mengeluarkannya kembali, "Kau harus mencobanya, Green! Kujamin aman!"

Tanpa ragu, pemuda beriris hijau daun itu berjalan melewati portal itu, sebelum dia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik sana. "Kalian tidak keluar dari sini?"

"Eh, iya!" timpal Yellow sambil berjalan melewati portal tersebut, diikuti dengan Red dan Blue. Dan setibanya di kamar Red dan Green ...

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita mengecek tubuhnya!" seru Yellow semangat.

"Eh? Memangnya yang tadi bersama kita itu apanya Green ...?!" tanya Red setengah terkejut.

"Yang tadi bersama kita itu jiwanya," jawab Yellow, "biasanya, saat menyerang _Shadow_ menyatu dengan jiwa korbannya. Jadi kalau semisal kita berhasil menyelamatkannya, sebenarnya kita berhasil memisahkan jiwanya dari _Shadow_!" jelasnya kepada Red yang hanya mengangguk sembari menggumam _Ooo_.

"Ah, aku jadi ingin mengagetinya!"

"Eeeh, jangan, Red- _san_! Nanti dia bisa pingsan!"

"Ide bagus, Red! Aku juga penasaran dengan ekspresinya saat kau mengagetinya!"

"Eeeeh, Blue- _san_?!"

"Ayo Yellow, kau buka selimutnya!" titah Red bersemangat sambil memosisikan diri agar berada tepat di depan Green yang masih tertutupi dengan selimutnya, gadis beriris coklat itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab ya kalau terjadi sesuatu ..." katanya sambil membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Green dan ...

"Satu ... dua ... ti—"

"—BOOOOO~!"

"WAAAAAH~!"

_GUBRAAAAAK!_

_Epic fail_.

Red dan Blue sukses jatuh terbalik dari tempat tidur—bahkan kepalanya sukses mencium lantai kamar—begitu _calon_ korbannya justru mengagetinya, terlebih lagi Yellow yang kini langsung mengusap dadanya secepat kilat mendapati pemuda _brunet_ yang kini terbangun di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, aku mendengar percakapan kalian tahu ..." ucapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yaaaa~ Berarti gagal dong ..." ujar Red sembari mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya mendapati rencananya gagal total, _kasihan ..._

Dan kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik adalah : jangan berani mengageti seorang Green Oak sebelum tahu resikonya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi ... aku membuat dunia tadi itu? Dengan apa?"

"Dengan pikiranmu, semua emosi dan ingatanmu. Singkatnya, semua pikiranmu yang kau sembunyikan di dunia ini."

Green hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti akan penjelasan Yellow tadi, sementara Blue pergi ke kantin membeli teh untuknya dan Red sedang pergi keluar sebentar—katanya _ada urusan dengan klub sepak bola sekolah_ —dia lebih memilih untuk bertanya-tanya soal peristiwa aneh tadi.

"Lalu, jiwaku tadi bergabung dengan yang namanya ... apa tadi?" tanya Green sembari menggaruki kepalanya.

" _Shadow_ , semua pikiran terdalam seseorang. Berhubung _Shadow_ mu itu bisa menyerupaimu, bisa jadi kau mempunyai pikiran yang dalam sekali." Jawab Yellow.

"Tadi kalian sempat berteriak _'Persona_ ' saat menyerangku, lalu muncul seperti ... figur mitologi. Jadi itu yang namanya _Persona_?"

"Yups, lebih tepatnya _Shadow_ yang sudah diterima penciptanya. Rata-rata _Shadow_ tidak pernah diterima penciptanya, akibatnya mereka berpotensi besar menyerang penciptanya, seperti yang terjadi kepada Green- _san_."

Pemuda _brunet_ itu sedikit bergidik saat mendengarkan penjelasan gadis _blonde_ itu, sebelum kedua telinganya menangkap derap langkah yang begitu cepat dan kencang.

"Green! Tebak siapa yang datang kemari bersamaku!" seru Red sambil membuka pintu kamar, membuat Green dan Yellow menengok ke arah pintu kamar yang telah terbuka. Dapat terlihat pemuda _raven_ tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di balik pintu, sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan sosok pria yang begitu mereka kenal dari upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru beberapa hari silam untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, sosok yang begitu Green kenal selama ini.

"Green? Kau baik-baik saja? Ini, ada makanan kesukaanmu untuk—"

"—KAKEK!"

Dan Professor Oak pun dibuat terkejut dengan cucunya sendiri— _red._ Green—yang secara tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

—dan jika ada yang mempunyai pendengaran yang begitu tajam, maka akan terdengar isakan lirih yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda beriris hijau itu—

"Eeeh, Green?!" tanya Professor Oak saat melihat sang cucu yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak menginginkannya pergi, "Ada yang tahu mengapa dia melakukan ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada penasaran.

"Errr ..." gumam Red sembari menggaruk pipinya, "tadi dia ... kenapa, Yellow?" tanyanya setengah berbisik kepada Yellow yang kini memandangnya.

"Ta-tadi Green- _san_ bermimpi buruk! La-lalu saat Red- _san_ membangunkannya, ka-katanya dia merindukan kakeknya, begitu!" jawab Yellow spontan, ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata dikarenakan dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan sang kepala sekolah yang notabene kakek dari Green.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampilkan gadis berambut _dark brown_ serta beriris biru yang tengah membawa segelas teh hangat sehingga membuatnya menjadi sasaran tatapan hampir semua orang—tentu saja, kecuali Green sendiri—di ruangan itu.

"A-ada apa ini ...?" tanya Blue sedikit terbata sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, kalau boleh jujur sebetulnya dia sedikit kaget mengetahui hadirnya sang kepala sekolah yang _tumben-tumbenan_ mengunjungi asrama murid.

"Kau ... murid baru di kelas 2-3 itu ya?" tanya Professor Oak sambil menunjuk Blue yang langsung mengangguk cepat, "Lalu, teh itu untuk Green ya?"

"Ah, i-iya, benar ..." jawab Blue sedikit gugup sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih ya sudah membantu Green. Soalnya kemarin dia sempat mengeluh tidak enak badan, benar kan Red?" Ucap Professor Oak ramah, tangannya mengusap lembut helaian coklat cucunya yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan dari kepala sekolah meskipun dirinya, Blue, dan Yellow mempunyai pernyataan yang sama dari dalam hatinya.

_Untung saja beliau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 5** _ _]_

_12.10 AM ..._

"Sehari bisa sembuh? Cepat sekali ..."

Green hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar komentar yang meluncur dari mulut Ruby, saat ini dirinya—beserta teman-temannya—tengah duduk manis menikmati bekal mereka di kantin.

"Panjang ceritanya," ujar Green singkat sambil menyumpitkan sosis gorengnya, "kalau mau bilang Red saja, biar dia yang menceritakannya padamu."

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa harus aku?!" tanya Red setengah terkejut, "Yellow saja yang akan menceritakannya!" serunya sambil menunjuk Yellow yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan aku! Blue- _san_ saja!" kilah Yellow panik sembari menunjuk Blue yang malah menjatuhkan nasi yang sudah disumpitnya—masih beruntung nasi itu jatuh di tempat makannya. Alhasil, pemuda bertopi putih-merah— _red._ Ruby—itu memilih untuk ber _sweatdrop_ bersama Gold, Crystal, dan Sapphire yang kebetulan makan bersama mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kalian saling menunjuk satu sama lain sih!? Tinggal menceritakan apa susahnya sih?!" tukas Green setengah menggerutu, membuat Red menggamit tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu menjaga jarak dari teman-temannya.

"Green, yang mengerti soal _Persona_ dan segala tetek bengeknya itu cuma Crystal, tahu!" bisik Red setengah menggerutu, "Nanti kalau yang lain malah bingung soal itu kau mau menjelaskannya, hah?!"

"Oh iya, bagaimana wawancaranya kemarin, Ruby? Ada kejadian romantis tidak nih~?" tanya Gold mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya kepada Ruby yang langsung memberi ekspresi ... ah, sudahlah.

"Jangan bohong ya~ Yang terlibat ada di sekitar sini lho~" timpal Blue setengah menggoda sambil menyikut Sapphire yang hanya memberikan tatapan _aku-tidak-mengerti-maksudmu-Blue_.

Duh, memerahlah sudah wajah pemuda beriris merah—Ruby, bukan Red—itu layaknya seekor gurita yang direbus matang-matang. Ditambah lagi wajah Sapphire—yang mungkin baru mengerti maksud Blue barusan—ikut-ikutan merah padam.

_Wow, chemistry yang menarik sekali~_

"Kemarin kau diwawancarai Ruby?" tanya Crystal kepada Sapphire yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ta-tapi hanya wawancara untuk buletin sekolah, kok!" kilah Sapphire spontan, "Di-dia tidak bermaksud yang lain!" lanjutnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yakin, hanya wawancara buletin sekolah~?" goda Gold sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Sebentar, sebentar! Jadi, Sapphire- _san_ menyukai Ruby- _san_ , Ruby- _san_ yang menyukai Sapphire- _san_ , atau dua-duanya saling menyukai?" tanya Yellow tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi polos, dan langsung disambut dengan ekspresi entah-bagaimana-cara-mendeskripsikannya dari Gold dan Blue.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, mereka berdua itu sa—HMMMMMPPPHHH!"

 _Bad luck Gold,_ berniat menjelaskan hubungan antar Ruby dan Sapphire, dirinya justru menjadi landasan sepatu dari dua objek pembicaraannya. Dan jangan lupa, seruan "Hei, hei! Jangan bertengkar di kantin!" dari Green dan Crystal serta gelak tawa dari Red dan Blue mengiringinya.

Hanya gadis _blonde_ itu yang memberikan tatapan bak detektif, pandangannya terarah kepada salah seorang temannya—entah siapa yang dimaksud—yang tak menyadari bahwa Yellow tengah memandanginya.

_Jangan-jangan ..._

_... dia ..._

_... akan menjadi ..._

_... korban serangan Shadow yang selanjutnya ...?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sati (Blue – Magician Arcana)
> 
> Sati adalah salah satu dewi dalam mitologi India Hindu, awalnya dia adalah istri pertamanya Shiva—tau Shiva kan? Itu lho, salah satu dewa tertinggi yang bergabung dalam Trimurti bareng Brahma sama Vishnu—dan dia ini cucunya Brahma juga. Dari sini kalian mungkin bakal mikir "Kayaknya Sati ini beruntung nih jadi istrinya Shiva, suami sama kakeknya kan termasuk Trimurti ...", tapi ternyata kenyataan berbanding kebalik sama ekspetasinya.
> 
> Ayahnya Sati, Daksha, ternyata ngeremehin Shiva, singkatnya ada kemungkinan Daksha ini gak setuju sama pernikahan anaknya sama Shiva. Karena itulah, akhirnya Sati memutuskan untuk membakar dirinya sembari berharap dirinya bisa menjadi anak dari ayah yang bisa dia hormati. Emang ini kebetulan atau sengaja, Sati justru berreinkarnasi menjadi Parvati, dan akhirnya menjadi istrinya Shiva lagi. Konon, di India ada semacam ritual bernama sama dengannya, di mana istri yang ditinggal mati suaminya membakar dirinya dengan api yang membakar mayat suaminya, tujuannya biar gak jadi aib atau beban bagi keluarganya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn Version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/5/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 5** _ _]_

"Jadi, kudengar taman asrama itu dipasangi _wifi_ ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Green datar, "kata kakekku, dipasangnya kemarin sore."

"Uwaaaah~ Semakin lengkap saja ya fasilitas di sekolah ini~" komentar Gold seraya menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangannya yang ditumpuk di belakangnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Kanto, iya kan Green?" timpal Ruby sembari menengok ke arah Green yang hanya mengangguk, "Eh, sudah dulu ya!"

"Daaah~" seru Gold seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Red dan Green yang kini berjalan pada lorong yang berbeda dengannya dan Ruby.

"Hei Red, kira-kira di mana aku bisa melihat _Persona_ ku?" tanya Green setengah berbisik—mungkin takut seseorang mendengar percakapannya dengan Red—kepada pemuda _raven_ yang langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya hanya di _Niflheim_ saja, kalau di sini kita hanya bisa melihat ini," jawab Red seraya mengadahkan tangannya, memunculkan kartu tarot _Fortune's Wheel_ dari dalam sana, " _Arcana_ kita. Tapi kita bisa tanyakan pada Blue dan Yellow nanti." Lanjutnya sembari membuka pintu kamar yang kebetulan berada di depannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ...

"WHOAAAAA~!"

_BUGH!_

... seekor makhluk kuning datang menerjangnya—tepat pada bagian wajahnya—dari kamar asrama dengan wajah berseri-seri sampai sukses membuatnya terjatuh.

_Poor, poor Red ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, jadi ..."

Hening.

"... kenapa kau malah ke sini, Pika?!"

Dan Red lebih memilih untuk melipir mendapati dirinya dan Green mendapat tamu tak terduga berupa Pika yang kini duduk manis sembari menggigit sepotong _cheesecake_ yang dibelikannya barusan sementara kedua mata hitam bulatnya terarah pada pemuda _raven_ yang duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Jadi makhluk ini namanya Pika?" tanya Green seraya mengangkat tubuh Pika yang memberontak minta diturunkan— _hell_ , siapa sih yang menginginkan tubuhnya diangkat di saat sedang asyik menyantap makanannya?!

"Begitulah," jawab Red sembari meluruskan kedua kakinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "dan mungkin kalau Pika datang ke sini bisa jadi Chuchu juga datang."

"Lalu, siapa Chuchu?" tanya Green sembari memandangi Pika—yang terus memberontak—dengan tatapan _ini-makhluk-macam-apa-sih_.

"Oh, Chuchu ... dia _partner_ Yellow," timpal Red sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, "dan kekasih dari Pika."

"PIKAAAAAA~!"

Duh, mengamuklah sudah Pika ini—dan jika ada yang mau memperhatikannya lebih dekat maka akan terlihat jelas semburat merah pada wajahnya—mendengar jawaban _partner_ barunya itu, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan cucu kepala sekolah _Celadon High School_ bermakna _jadi-kau-sudah-punya-pacar_ yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Ahahaha! Kau lucu sekali, Pik—WHUAAAA~!"

 _Poor, poor Red_.

Karena dirinya justru menjadi sasaran serangan listrik dari makhluk kuning itu yang rupa-rupanya tersulut emosi, membuat pemuda _brunet_ itu membulatkan kedua matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi tepat di depannya.

Dan inti dari semua ini adalah _**don't judge a book by it's cover**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.50 PM ..._

"Jadi Chuchu datang ke tempatmu juga?!"

Yellow hanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ di depannya seraya menggendong Pika yang sedari tadi minta dilepaskan agar dapat memeluk Chuchu yang berada di pangkuan gadis berpirang madu itu. Saat ini, mereka berada di taman asrama atas permintaan Yellow sendiri yang entah mengapa meminta Red agar bertemu dengannya di taman. Begitu memenuhi panggilannya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Yellow yang duduk di bangku taman dengan Chuchu di pangkuannya.

"Tiba-tiba saja saat aku membuka pintu kamar, Chuchu sudah berada di depan cermin kamar." Jawab Yellow seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang kedua bulatan merah di depannya.

"Jadi, mungkinkah mereka berdua datang ke dunia kita dari _Niflheim_?" tanya Red dengan nada yang sedikit keras sampai-sampai gadis manis itu harus menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Red- _san_! Nanti ada yang mendengar percakapan kita berdua!" serunya setengah berbisik, "Kupikir juga begitu, Izanami bilang dia mengirim Pika dan Chuchu sebagai bantuan kita, kan?"

"Uhm, tapi mengapa mereka justru datang ke dunia kita?" tanya Red yang kali ini mengecilkan volume suaranya, "apalagi mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka di dunia kita." Lanjutnya dan ucapannya sukses membuat gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu tercengang.

"Tadi siang Pika menyambarku," ucap Red polos kepada Yellow yang terus tercengang, "gara-gara aku mengejeknya. Di depan Green, langsung."

"Soal Green- _san_ , kemarin aku sudah memberitahukannya tentang _Persona_ ," ujar Yellow, "jadi Red- _san_ tidak usah khawatir."

"Pantas saja saat pulang sekolah tadi dia menanyakan tentang _Persona_." Timpal Red seraya menghela napas.

"Oh ya?" tanya Yellow dengan nada antusias, "apa yang Green- _san_ tanyakan?"

"Dia ... penasaran dengan _Persona_ nya. Kau bilang, kalau seseorang menerima _Shadow_ nya sendiri maka _Shadow_ itu akan berubah menjadi _Persona_ nya kan?" jawab Red kepada gadis _honey blonde_ yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kalau Green- _san_ ingin melihat _Persona_ nya, berarti kita harus kembali lagi ke _Niflheim_ ..." kata Yellow setengah berbisik sembari menundukkan tubuhnya, kedua iris coklatnya memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, "soalnya dia belum bertemu _Shadow_ nya secara langsung dan _Shadow_ nya belum berubah, makanya Green- _san_ harus ikut kita kembali ke _Niflheim_."

"Menurutmu ... kapan kita bisa kembali ke _Niflheim_?" tanya Red setengah berbisik seraya menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin ... Senin depan?" jawab Yellow dengan suara yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Chuuuu~?!"

"Pikaaaa~!"

Serentak, sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu menengok ke arah samping mereka, hanya untuk mendapati Chuchu—dengan wajah merah padam—menjadi sasaran bibir Pika yang justru tertawa ceria.

"Eeeeeekkkh?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 6** _ _]_

"Jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk memintaku menemanimu ke kamar Gold, hah?!"

Ruby malah tertawa _awkward_ seraya mengusap tenguknya saat mendengarkan rutukan Red yang baru saja menguap sembari berkacak pinggang, kedua pemuda berambut sama— _hell_ , bahkan warna matanya juga demikian!—itu berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama, menuju kamar Gold. Entah jin ataupun setan mana yang berani merasuki Ruby yang dengan _berani_ nya membangunkan Red dari tidur nikmatnya—jangan lupa, Pika ikut berkonspirasi dengan Ruby saat itu dengan _**menyambar**_ pemuda jabrik itu—hanya untuk memintanya menemaninya ke kamar Gold berhubung pemuda dengan _beanie_ putih-hitam-merah bak ekor ayam itu berencana untuk _menagih_ catatannya yang dipinjam tempo hari.

"Habisnya ... kalau aku meminta bantuan Sapphire ... kau tahu sendiri kan bagai—" Ruby segera memutuskan ucapannya begitu mendapati ekspresi Red yang tadinya merengut, justru melirik ke arahnya seraya tersenyum _terlalu_ lebar. "—JANGAN SENYUM-SENYUM SEPERTI ITU, RED! SERAM, TAHU!"

"Biar~" balas Red seraya menjulurkan ujung lidahnya ke sudut bibirnya, membuat pemuda di sampingnya memasang ekspresi _aku-gagal-paham-padamu-serius_. "Tapi, kukira kau sekamar dengannya."

"... Aku trauma sekamar dengannya." Ujar Ruby datar sembari menghela napas, membuat Red berinisiatif menepuk pundaknya sembari menyaratkan pandangan _aku-mengerti-dengan-perasaanmu_.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga tak menyadari bahwa Red dan Ruby tengah berjalan di depannya sehingga ...

"Awww!"

Kedua pemuda _raven_ itu mengusap keningnya yang terbentur, dua pasang mata terarah pada sosok berambut merah—mungkin jika orang awam melihatnya, dia bisa disangka perempuan—yang meringis seraya berusaha bangkit.

"Maaf, maaf! Kau tidak apa-ap—" Dan Ruby hanya mendapati sosok itu menepis tangannya takkala dirinya mencoba mendekati sosok berambut merah itu yang seketika bangkit.

"Minggir," ucap sosok itu datar sembari berjalan meninggalkan Red dan Ruby, sebelum langkahnya terhenti dan menengok ke arah mereka.

"kalian pengganggu."

"He-hei! Barusan dia bilang apa tadi?!" gerutu Red, berusaha bangkit mengejar sosok berambut merah sementara Ruby menahannya agar tak melakukan hal itu sekaligus membantunya berdiri, "Padahal dia sendiri yang menabrak kita!"

"Percuma, Red, dia juga sudah jauh sekarang." Kata Ruby seraya memandangi orang yang menabrak mereka barusan—yang kini nun jauh di mata—sementara tangannya membetulkan posisi topinya yang miring sebelah.

Red yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggembungkan sedikit salah satu pipinya, dalam hati mengutuki sosok berambut merah yang selebar jidatnya menabraknya dan Ruby lalu meninggalkannya layaknya mainan yang seakan tak tertarik bagi seorang anak kecil.

_Orang itu siapa sih ...?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi Green ingin melihat _Persona_ nya?"

Hanya anggukan dari Yellow sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Blue yang kini memasang ekspresi yang begitu sumringah.

"Crys, bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak~?" tanya Blue riang kepada Crystal yang menengok ke arahnya.

"Ikut ke ... mana?" kata Crystal retoris seraya menyeruput minumannya, "ke _Niflheim_ , maksudmu?"

"Iya, Crys!" timpal Blue riang, "Kita baru saja mendapat anggota baru, lho~"

Sontak, kedua iris biru itu membulat begitu lebarnya takkala mendengar ucapan gadis _brunette_ di sampingnya sampai-sampai gelas minuman yang dipegangnya pun tertarik gaya gravitasi, membuatnya terjatuh menyentuh ubin-ubin taman yang tersusun rapi itu.

"... Jangan bilang kalau—"

"—Maaf, Crystal- _san_ ... a-aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud u-untuk—" ucap Yellow berbisik sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menjauhkan pandangannya dari gadis _twintail_ yang justru tersenyum saat mendekatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yellow ... aku paham alasanmu sengaja menyembunyikan info itu," ujar Crystal seraya menepuk pundak Yellow yang segera menengok ke arahnya, "tapi untuk kali ini, kupikir kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya."

Ucapan gadis ber _twintail_ _dark indigo_ itu hanya membuat gadis _blonde_ itu terdiam, bibirnya bergetar hendak meluncurkan kata-kata untuk balasan atas jawaban Crystal, apadaya gagal sehingga yang keluar hanyalah suara gumaman tanpa arti belaka.

"Kupikir ... aku sudah siap kalau kembali berhubungan dengan _Niflheim_ ataupun yang berkaitan dengan insiden itu. Lagipula, kita tidak mau mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita 'kan?" ucap Crystal kepada Yellow yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Blue- _san_ , sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu," kata Yellow sembari tersenyum kepada Blue—yang sebelumnya terfokus pada _handphone_ nya—yang segera menengok ke arahnya.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadanya," sanggah Blue sembari mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan gadis ber _ponytail_ itu, "soalnya dia yang memberitahu kita soal portal itu."

"Betul juga, lagipula setelah insiden itu dia memutuskan tetap bersekolah di sini, bukan?" timpal Yellow seraya mengurut dagunya, sementara kedua gadis beriris biru itu lebih memilih untuk mengangguk tanda setuju atas ucapannya tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghidupkan kelompok rahasia kita!" seru Blue sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas, menunjuk langit.

"Eeeh?!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu malah terkikik geli mendengar respon dari kedua temannya. "Ayolah, kita 'kan sudah tahu kalau portal ke _Niflheim_ _ **benar-benar**_ sudah terbuka! Selain itu kita sudah mendapat anggota baru!"

"Red dan Green, maksudmu?" tanya Crystal bernada penasaran.

"Yups!" jawab Blue ceria, "Nanti Senin depan akan kuminta mereka menanda tangani berkas proporsal kelompok rahasia kita!"

"Kau bercanda, Blue?!" tanya Crystal setengah berseru, "Jangan nekat! Kalau semisalkan sekolah masih trauma atas kejadian itu bagaimana?! Kau mau bertanggung jawab, hah?!"

"Tenang saja~ Aku punya cara agar kelompok rahasia kita ini bisa diterima sekolah, lihat saja nanti~"

Melihat sahabat _brunette_ nya yang justru mengedipkan salah satu matanya sementara telunjuknya teracung, membuat Crystal dan Yellow saling berpandangan sebelum menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Apa yakin dia bisa ...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 8** _ _]_

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, membuat seluruh murid—yah, _**seluruh**_ murid—bersorak dalam hati dikarenakan sukses terbebas dari _nyanyian pengantar tidur_ guru mereka yang terkesan monoton. Dapat terlihat beberapa murid yang berbondong-bondong menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, beberapa lebih memilih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di dalam kelas.

Dan yang _memilih untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di dalam kelas_ adalah Red yang kini asyik berbincang dengan Green dan Yellow.

"Bagaimana? Kau siap tidak hari ini?" tanyanya kepada pemuda _brunet_ yang hanya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya seraya bersandar pada meja di belakangnya.

"Nanti biar aku yang membuka portalnya, sama seperti saat aku membantu Red- _san_ membangkitkan _Persona_ nya." Lanjut Yellow yang hanya duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Apa caranya berbahaya seperti ... harus mengorbankan sesuatu?" tanya Green, membuat Red menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau cukup bertemu _Shadow_ mu saja, dan BOOM! _Shadow_ mu akan berubah menjadi _Persona_!" jawab Red seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, "dan masalahnya, kita harus masuk kembali ke _Niflheim_. Makanya barusan aku bertanya. Kau siap tidak untuk pergi ke _Niflheim_ , begitu."

"Kalau itu satu-satunya cara, sepertinya aku siap—"

Ucapan pemuda beriris sama dengan namanya itu terputus saat mendengar seruan "Permisi, permisi~" serta suara bangku—yang tersusun sedikit berantakan—berdecit dengan permukaan susunan ubin putih marmer itu akibat tergeser dengan gerakan orang yang berseru tadi.

"Blue- _san_?" tanya Yellow seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, saat Blue—dengan map kuning pucat pada dekapannya—mendekatinya.

"Masih ingat percakapan kita Sabtu lalu kan?" tanya Blue sambil memegang map itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja gadis _blonde_ itu, menciptakan suara meja terhantam sesuatu yang keras.

"Aku minta tanda tangan kalian bertiga, dong~!"

Dan sukses membuat ketiga orang _yang diminta tanda tangannya_ itu terdiam dan memasang ekspresi polos layaknya anak kecil.

"Tanda tangan ... untuk apa?" tanya Red dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, sehingga gadis _brunette_ itu membuka map itu, memperlihatkan lembaran penuh ketikan kata.

"Begini," jawab Blue sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sementara telunjuknya menempel pada bibir bawahnya, "jadi aku berencana untuk mengajukan proposal klub—"

"—Tunggu, proposal klub?!"

Blue hanya manggut-manggut begitu Green meraih kedua lengan atasnya sebelum memusatkan pandangannya pada kedua bulatan biru berbinar milik gadis _brunette_ itu. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengajukan klub baru, begitu?!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya—kali ini dengan sedikit gemetar dikarenakan suara Green yang sukses membuatnya ketakutan—sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda _brunet_ jabrik itu.

"Soal ... kelompok rahasia kita?" tanya Yellow setengah berbisik—tentu saja, dia tak menginginkan orang lain memusatkan pembicaraannya—saat membaca surat proposal itu bersama Red yang rupa-rupanya melongokkan kepalanya agar dapat membacanya.

"Yups! Aku sudah menanda tanganinya, tinggal kau, Red, Green, dan Crystal yang akan menanda tanganinya!" jawab Blue optimis, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang punya pulpen?"

Dengan segera Red meraih tempat pensilnya dari dalam tasnya—dan jika ada yang ingin memperhatikan, maka terlihat jelas Red seakan menenangkan seorang bayi yang menangis di dalamnya—sebelum kembali dengan sebatang pulpen di tangannya.

"Yellow, boleh aku lihat surat proposalnya?" ucapnya kepada Yellow yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menyerahkan surat proposal itu, membiarkan pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu membacanya, sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangannya sehingga membuat Green dan Yellow sendiri terkejut.

"Oi, oi, Red! Surat proposalnya kaubaca dulu, hei!" seru Green bernada _sabar-sedikit-bisa-kan_ kepada Red yang sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Yellow.

"Sudah kubaca kok, memangnya kau tidak lihat apa saat aku membacanya ...?!" sahut Red sedikit terganggu akan ucapan Green sebelumnya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah map di atas meja gadis _blonde_ itu yang hanya memegang pulpen miliknya.

"Tanda tangannya ... di sebelah sini ya?"

Selamat Yellow—yang sekarang sedang menanda tangani proposal itu, dirimu sukses membuat ketua kelasmu— _red._ Green—terperanjat hingga tak dapat berucap satu kata pun.

"Hihihi, bagaimana? Empat lawan satu, pilih mana?"

Sesaat Green memutar kedua matanya seraya mengerang, sebelum meraih pulpen serta surat proposal dari tangan Yellow dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Blue sambil tersenyum, tangannya memegang pulpen sementara dekapannya menjaga map proposal itu agar tak lepas darinya, "nanti aku serahkan ke dewan siswa sepulang sekolah. Green, sepulang sekolah nanti temani aku memberikan proposal ini ya~" lanjutnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada pemuda beriris hijau yang _lagi-lagi_ hanya mengerang, sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Nggg ... Red- _san_ ..." ucap Yellow pelan seraya menyentuh pundak Red—yang segera meresponnya—dengan ujung telunjuknya, "tadi pulpen yang dipakai itu milik siapa ...?"

"... Bukannya itu milikmu ya, Red?" timpal Green seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, membuat pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu memasang _pokerface_ kepadanya dan gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu.

Hening ...

"... ASTAGA, BLUE! KEMBALIKAN PULPENKU!"

Dan yah, silakan saksikan sepak terjang seorang Red yang baru menyadari bahwa gadis _brunette_ pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu membawa pulpennya pergi, entah ke mana.

"... Dasar idiot ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana Blue dan Green?"

"Katanya menyerahkan proposal klub ke dewan siswa."

"HAH?!"

Dan kali ini, kita saksikan seorang Crystal—yang baru saja sampai di kelas 2-1—dengan ekspresi _hah-demi-apa_ dan Red serta Yellow yang justru memasang ekspresi _aku-serius-kok_ layaknya anak kecil tepat setelah Red membalas pertanyaannya.

"Jadi ... dia benar-benar me—"

"—Iya, Blue- _san_ sendiri yang mengatakan itu ..."

Seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar atas ucapan Yellow, gadis _twintail_ itu hanya bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya bagai seekor ikan yang terdampar di daratan dan berusaha menemukan tempat tinggalnya. Sementara itu, Red terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa di tangannya ada ...

"... Eh, Pika ...?"

"Pikaaa~"

Duh Crystal, sepertinya kau hampir mendapat piring cantik karena sudah terkejut lebih dari dua kali dalam _chapter_ ini.

Bagaimana tidak kaget, dia bahkan baru melihat sosok makhluk serba kuning yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam tas Red!

_Semoga yang bersangkutan tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung, amin ..._

"Tiba-tiba dia memaksaku untuk ikut, daripada mengganggu kalau kubiarkan di luar, lebih baik aku masukkan saja ke dalam tas." Cerita Red seraya menghela napas, mungkin teringat saat dirinya rela bermegap-megap ria saat tiba di kelasnya karena mendapati beban di tasnya bertambah.

"Pantas saja Chuchu memintaku untuk membawanya ..." timpal Yellow sambil meraih tasnya lalu membuka restleting tasnya, memunculkan sosok Chuchu yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam sana, membuat Pika memekik riang.

"Uhhh ... Yellow ..." ucap Crystal sambil menepuk pundak Yellow yang mengeluarkan Chuchu dari dalam tasnya, "mereka itu siapa ...?"

"Oh mereka," ujar gadis _blonde_ itu, "mereka bantuan dari Izanami. Saat menyelamatkan Green- _san_ kemarin, Izanami mengutus Pika dan Chuchu untuk membantu kami mengalahkan _Shadow_ nya." Jawabnya jelas kepada Crystal yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti sementara kedua iris birunya melirik ke arah Pika dan Chuchu yang kini asyik berinteraksi.

"Haah~ Akhirnya~"

Ketiga orang itu—ditambah dua makhluk kuning berbeda kelamin itu—serentak menengok ke arah pintu kelas, tepat ke arah Blue dan Green yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Maaf lama menunggu, tadi sulit sekali mencarinya. Hampir pasrah aku dibuatnya~"

"Hei, sudah susah-susah kubantu. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku ..." celetuk Green ketus sembari menjitak pelan kepala Blue yang justru tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha, iya, iya~" timpal Blue santai sembari mengipasi pemuda _brunet_ di belakangnya.

"Awas, di sini banyak yang _single_ ~"

"... Kau bicara apa sih, Red ...?" tanya Green pelan dengan _sweatdrop_.

Alhasil, tatapan _itu-joke-macam-apa-sih_ mengarah ke arah pemuda beriris merah darah yang justru terkekeh sendiri layaknya _seorang idiot_.

"Oh, ya Blue- _san_ , kapan kita ke sana?" tanya Yellow kepada Blue yang segera menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Ah, ya!" seru Blue, "Green, kau sudah siap kan?" tanyanya kepada Green yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang membuka portalnya." Kata Yellow seraya menengok ke arah belakangnya sementara tubuhnya berdiri tepat di depan cermin—yang sudah tersibak dari kain putih yang menutupinya, "Oh ya, tolong jendela dan pintunya ditutup, aku takut seseorang mengetahui kegiatan kita." Pintanya dengan nada khawatir, membuat Red dan Green mengangguk dan segera menutupi seluruh jendela kelas dengan tirai sebelum mengunci pintu kelas.

"Kenapa dikunci? Sekolah kan sudah sepi." Tanya Crystal kepada Green yang baru saja mengunci pintu kelas.

"Bukan masalah sekolah sudah sepi itu, Crystal. Tapi biasanya ada petugas piket yang selalu mengecek kelas, bahaya kalau kita ketahuan masih berada di sini." Jawab Green datar, "Yellow, jendela dan pintu sudah ditutup, kau bisa membuka portalnya sekarang."

Gadis beriris coklat itu hanya mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan pemuda _brunet_ teman sekelasnya itu, sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap cermin besar itu. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca datar itu, kedua matanya terpejam bertepatan saat sebuah _glyph_ muncul di bawah kedua kakinya dan cermin itu, mulai memendarkan cahaya putih. Beberapa lama kemudian cahaya putih itu mulai memudar, perlahan demi perlahan hingga Yellow membuka matanya kembali.

"Portalnya sudah terbuka, kita bisa masuk ke sana." Kata Yellow riang seraya menengok ke arah belakangnya dan hanya mendapati Red—dengan ekspresi khas anak kecil—bertepuk tangan serta Green yang hanya termangu melihat kejadian _ajaib_ itu tadi.

"Ayo Green, katanya kau mau melihat _Persona_ mu." Ajak Blue sambil menyikut dada Green, menyadarkannya dari kekosongan pikiran yang dihadapi yang bersangkutan.

"Yuk, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke _Niflheim_." Lanjut Crystal dengan nada antusias, diiringi dengan seruan "Pika~!" dan "Chu~ Chuuu~!".

Red dan Yellow hanya melirik satu sama lain, menyiratkan lirikan _aku-sudah-siap_ dan _ayo-kita-mulai_ satu sama lain, sebelum mengangguk mantap, melewati tabir bening itu sekali lagi, bersama teman-temannya ...


	6. Emperor in Mystical Battlefield ~ Conqueror Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/6/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

Seingatnya, mereka masih berada di kelas 2-1, bersiap menembus layar bening di depan mereka. Siapa sangka bahwa kini mereka sudah berada di …

"Selamat datang di _Niflheim~_!"

"Jadi … ini yang namanya _Niflheim_?" ujar Green begitu dirinya menapakkan kakinya pada tanah _Niflheim_ , tepat di depan Red yang merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan menyambutnya.

"Yups!" timpal Red seraya melompati sebatang pohon yang berbaring layaknya mayat di depannya, "dan lagi-lagi portalnya muncul di semak-semak begini!"

"Sepertinya, kita kembali lagi ke dunia Green- _san_ …"

Alhasil, keempat—ralat, kelima pasang mata berbeda warna itu mengarah ke sosok gadis berpirang madu yang tengah mendekap Chuchu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga sih." Komentar Blue sembari menyibak ranting kecil yang berada di atasnya, "waktu itu kan portalnya di sesemakan seperti ini."

"Aku baru tahu kalau _Niflheim_ bisa berbeda suasana …"

Lagi-lagi, kelima pasang mata terarah pada Crystal yang hanya menengok ke sana kemari sambil menyibak ranting yang tergantung di depannya, beradaptasi dengan suasana _Niflheim_ saat ini.

"Iya, singkatnya _Niflheim_ juga bisa dipengaruhi dengan pikiran seseorang," jelas Blue, "kasusnya seperti dengan Green ini." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Green di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Green, kupikir kau harus berhati-hati. Di sini cukup berbahaya." Ujar Red kepada Green yang hanya menghela napasnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ayolah Red, kau sama sekali lupa ya?" tanya Green retoris kepada Red yang segera memiringkan kepalanya sembari menghela napas.

"Iya, iya, Ketua Klub Kendo~" jawab Red bernada sedikit mengoda, "Baiklah! Saatnya kita mencari _Persona_ untuk Green!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari sore hari memandikan sebuah kastil marmer di sana, membuat perpaduan warna putih bak pualam dan oranye bak kuning telur bebek di sana. Suasana sunyi senyap tampak jelas pada panorama di sana—

—ya, _**sunyi senyap**_. Sebelum suara dentuman memecah suasana di sana.

"Semuanya, siaga!" seru Red tegas di saat dirinya bersiaga dengan _dual tonfa_ di tangannya, di hadapannya telah hadir beberapa ekor—atau orang ya?—singa bertubuh kekar bersenjatakan tombak, _Shadow_ yang pernah dihadapi pertama kali saat menyelamatkan Green tempo hari.

"Red, apa ini?!" tanya Green seraya meraih tangan pemuda beriris merah itu, kedua mata hijaunya belum terbiasa melihat monster berbentuk aneh yang kini di hadapannya dan teman-temannya.

"Green- _san_ , sepertinya ini bisa saja berbahaya." Ujar Yellow—dengan _rapier_ di tangannya—sembari menengok ke arah belakangnya, tepat ke arah pemuda _brunet_ yang hanya mengangguk tanda dirinya tahu bahaya yang akan dihadapi teman-temannya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bersenjatakan apapun.

Sementara Red, Yellow, Blue, dan Crystal bertempur melawan _Shadow_ penjaga kastil, perlahan Green membalikkan tubuhnya, berencana untuk memasuki kastil itu, hanya untuk mendapati sosok dirinya yang lain di depannya.

"… Siapa kau?" tanya Green pelan kepada sosok _Shadow_ nya yang hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memperhatikan setiap partikelnya dengan kedua iris emas berpendarnya. Bahkan Green bersumpah bahwa dia dapat melihat aura ungu yang begitu terlihat kontras darinya.

"… Apa kau … ingin menolongku?"

Hanya anggukan kepala yang didapat pemuda beriris hijau sebagai jawaban dari _Shadow_ nya.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Green seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "mari kita selesaikan ini semua."

Seketika, _Shadow_ itu memendarkan cahayanya seraya berubah menjadi sebuah bulatan besar asimetris, membelah dirinya menjadi tiga bagian sama besar. Dua di antaranya mendekati masing-masing tangan pemuda _brunet_ beriris hijau itu, berubah menjadi sebilah _katana_ dan sebuah arloji berwarna hijau daun. Satu bagian lainnya mulai membesarkan diri, mengubah bentuknya menjadi sosok pria berjubah bak _samurai_ —hanya saja tanpa helm sebagai penghias kepalanya—dengan sebilah _katana_ di tangannya.

" _ **I AM THOU … AND THOU ART I.**_ "

" _Okuninushi!_ "

Tanpa berpikir panjang, sang _Persona_ segera meluncur tepat saat Green menekan kepala arlojinya. Meluncur ke arah salah satu _Shadow_ yang tengah dilawan Red, dengan tangannya menanamkan pedangnya tepat di jantung sang _Shadow_ singa _hybrid_ yang kini mengerang kesakitan sebelum berubah menjadi asap ungu nan kelam.

"Oh begitu ya," ujar Red seraya menyeringai, tangannya siap menekan kepala arloji merahnya, " _Sukuna-Hikona,_ habisi mereka!" serunya sembari menekan kepala arlojinya, memunculkan sosok _Sukuna-Hikona_ yang meluncurkan anak panahnya ke arah musuhnya.

Yellow hanya tersenyum melihat kedua teman barunya yang kini mampu menggunakan _Persona_ nya, dengan pasti dia menekan kepala arlojinya, memunculkan _Byakko_ yang melompat dari belakangnya dan mencakar salah satu _Shadow_ di hadapannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, gadis _indigo twintail_ di dekatnya segera memberikan tendangan telak—dengan posisi kakinya yang dilindungi _greave_ tepat mendorong dada—pada makhluk yang hampir menombak Yellow dari belakangnya, membuatnya berubah kembali menjadi asap ungu.

Blue hanya terkikik pelan, tangannya menekan kepala arloji birunya. " _Sati_ , _Maragi_!" serunya sembari menunjuk beberapa _Shadow_ di depannya, membuat _Sati_ di belakangnya mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, menciptakan lidah api dari jemari-jemari lentiknya sehingga memusnahkan lawan-lawannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~" komentar Blue seraya mengibaskan tangannya, "Oh, sudah bertemu dengan _Shadow—_ eh, maksudku _Persona_ mu, Green?" tanyanya sembari menengok ke arah belakangnya, melirik jam tangan hijau yang bertengger pada pergelangan tangan sang pemuda _brunet_.

"Red- _san_ , ingat 'kan saat pertama kali memasuki _Niflheim_?" tanya Yellow kepada Red yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "begini, berhubung kita sudah terlanjur memasuki _Niflheim_ , mau tak mau kita harus menghadapi penguasanya …."

Selamat Yellow, ucapanmu barusan sukses membuat pendengarnya—mungkin Red, Crystal, dan Blue tidak termasuk—panik tak terpalang dan berencana untuk membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding pualam kastil di dekatnya.

"Tapi, setidaknya kita bisa melatih _Persona_ kita, 'kan?" ujar Red retoris nan polos, tanpa menyadari bahwa Green di sampingnya memberikan tatapan _mati-saja-kau-Red_.

"Yuk," ajak Crystal sembari berjalan memasuki kastil di depannya, "entah mengapa aku rindu bertarung dengan _Persona_ ku~" ujarnya saat meregangkan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas.

"Sama~" timpal Blue, "Ayo, kita masuk!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pada awal mereka berada di kastil marmer itu, usaha mereka memasukinya tak mendapat halangan dari seekor—atau _**seorang**_?— _Shadow_ pun. Dan seperti pada awalnya pula, mereka duduk lesehan _lagi_ di lorong kastil untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang terlihat lelah setelah pertarungan tadi.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama proposal kita diproses?" tanya Blue dengan tangannya mengipasi dirinya.

"Kurang lebih 2-3 hari, paling lama seminggu." Jawab Green yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding marmer kastil itu.

"Aku berharap mereka mengabulkan proposalnya~" ungkap Blue, kedua tangannya yang tertumpuk saling terkatup.

"Kalau misalkan mereka tidak mengabulkannya, bagaimana?" tanya Red—yang menyandarkan punggungnya juga sementara Pika tengah tertidur di pangkuannya—kepada Blue yang seketika memajukan bibirnya tanda sedikit sebal dengan pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu.

"Enak saja! Tidak mungkin mereka tidak mengabulkan proposalnya! Aku sudah bersusah payah menyusun proposal itu sebaik mungkin, bahkan aku sampai meminta bantuan Crys untuk memeriksakan penulisannya, tahu!" rancau Blue heboh dengan kedua tangannya terayun ke atas, sampai-sampai Yellow dan Crystal harus menghalangi gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu agar tak mengacaukan fungsi pendengaran Red lebih dahsyat lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Crys, mana _Persona_ mu?"

"Eh?"

Kedua iris biru itu seketika mengarah ke arah pemilik mata merah—yang barusan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan untuknya—membuatnya terdiam sesaat, mungkin memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Maksud Red tadi … dari saat kita melawan _Shadow_ di luar, kau belum mengeluarkan _Persona_ mu sama sekali. Jadi, kapan kau mengeluarkannya?" tanya Green memperjelas pertanyaan Red barusan.

"A-aku …" jawab Crystal terbata sembari mengetukkan kedua ujung telunjuknya sementara kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, "… mu-mungkin aku baru bisa memanggilnya nanti. Saat kita melawan penguasanya."

"Eeeh?"

"Gaya bertarung Crystal- _san_ … sedikit berbeda dengan kita." Lanjut Yellow, membalas pertanyaan implisit yang sempat meluncur dari mulut pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu.

"Chu …?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chuchu—yang tadinya berbaring layaknya seekor kucing—berdiri dengan hidung hitam kecilnya mengendus ke arah atas, sebelum tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Pika dan menggoyangkannya agar terbangun.

"… Pika? Pika?!" ucap Pika sembari mengucek salah satu matanya sementara Chuchu terus bergerak panik di depannya.

"Chu! Chu chu!" seru Chuchu sembari menarik tangan Pika yang segera bangkit, sebelum berlari bersamanya meninggalkan Red dan Yellow yang baru menyadari kepergian mereka.

"Pika, Chuchu! Mau ke mana kalian?!" seru Red seraya berlari mengejar Pika dan Chuchu yang sudah meninggalkannya diikuti dengan gadis _honey blonde_ yang juga berlari sembari memanggil nama makhluk kuning berhiaskan sekuntum bunga itu.

"Red, Yellow, tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Green bangkit dan mengejar kedua teman sekelasnya yang hampir tak terlihat saking jauh jarak di antaranya.

"Heeeei, tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian ke mana saja, sih?!"

Red—yang kini mengatur napasnya karena berlari mengejar Pika dan Chuchu—hanya bisa menengok ke arah Green sementara ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah Yellow yang kini berjongkok di belakang kedua makhluk kuning yang seakan memeriksa sebuah pintu besar penuh ukiran di depannya. Membuat pemuda beriris hijau—yang juga mengatur napasnya—itu hanya memasang ekspresi penasaran bercampur curiga.

Selang waktu kemudian, Blue dan Crystal tiba dengan keadaan napas tersengal-sengal— _well_ , siapa yang tidak kelelahan saat berlari mengejar teman-temannya sementara mereka sudah jauh entah berada di mana?

"Ada apa dengan Pika dan Chuchu?" tanya Crystal sambil menghampiri Yellow yang segera menengok ke arahnya, sementara itu Pika dan Chuchu masih saja mengendusi pintu di depannya.

"… Pika dan Chuchu sepertinya merasakan _Shadow_ penguasanya," jawab Yellow seraya menengok ke arah Crystal yang berada di belakangnya, "ia ada di sekitar sini."

"Tunggu—"

Serentak, keempat—uh, keenam pasang mata itu segera menengok ke arah pemuda beriris merah darah yang hanya memandangi pintu besar di depannya dan teman-temannya.

"Pintu ini …" ucap Red pelan sambil menunjuk pintu di depannya sementara pandangannya tetap fokus pada pintu itu.

"Ada apa dengan pintu ini? Apa pintu ini membuatmu teringat sewaktu kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Green, kedua bulatan hijaunya mengarah ke sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang langsung berpose serius, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada pikirannya.

"… besar juga, ya."

_Hening …._

Selamat untuk Red, karena dirimu hanya direspon dengan tepukan tangan pelan dari Blue dan Yellow yang memasang ekspresi _well-done-Red-well-done_.

Sisanya?

 _Facepalm_.

"Kukira apa …" gumam Crystal pelan.

"Dasar bodoh …" gumam Green yang masih ber _facepalm_ dengan elitnya, meratapi _kebodohan_ sahabatnya itu.

"Ja-jangan bikin kita kaget, dong!" gerutu Blue—yang lagi-lagi harus mencak-mencak karena ucapan Red barusan—dengan suara memekik kepada lawan bicaranya yang hanya membalas "Tapi 'kan pintu yang ini jauh lebih besar dari pintu ruangan kita menemukan _Shadow_ Green sebelumnya …"

"Pika!"

Lima pasang mata berbeda warna itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Pika yang kini berseru sembari mendorong pintu di depannya, meski rasanya _percuma_ karena ukuran antara tubuhnya dengan pintu itu terlewat jauh.

"Apa maksudnya, Yellow?" tanya Red sembari memandangi pintu besar di depannya, "apa _Shadow_ penguasanya ada di dalam sana?"

Pertanyaan Red hanya dibalas anggukan dari gadis beriris coklat itu, membuatnya membalas anggukan itu dengan anggukan pula sebelum berjalan menuju pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya, diikuti Green yang segera membantu Red mendorong pintu besar itu. Pintu besar itu pun terbuka, menampilkan suasana bak ruang takhta kerajaan yang begitu mewah nan megah.

"Apa hanya aku yang merasakan _de javu_ saat melihat ruangan ini?" tanya Green saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, "Entah mengapa aku bisa mengenali ruangan ini."

"Menurutku tidak," jawab Yellow menggeleng pelan, "saat _Shadow_ mengambil jiwa pemiliknya, sebetulnya jiwanya bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti saat _Shadow_ tidak mengambil jiwanya."

"Singkatnya, prinsipnya sama seperti saat kau dirasuki hantu," lanjut Crystal melanjutkan penjelasan gadis _blonde_ itu, "kira-kira itu yang kutangkap dari penjelasan Yellow tadi."

"Dan sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan, di manakah _Sha_ —"

Dan ucapan Blue terputus dikarenakan suara dentuman dari pintu yang dibanting begitu kuat itu.

"… Kita terkunci di sini?" bisik Yellow pelan, kedua tangannya dirapatkan di depan dadanya. Sementara Chuchu yang berada di sampingnya langsung bergetar ketakutan sembari bercicit pelan.

"Pika …?" cicit Pika sambil menengok ke sana kemari, kedua bulatan hitamnya tajam mengamati situasi di sekitarnya sebelum gelagatnya diketahui oleh Red yang segera berjongkok di depannya.

"Ada apa, Pika?" tanya Red sambil memandangi Pika yang kini mendesis seakan dirinya terancam, "semuanya, sepertinya Pika merasakan ancaman di sini!"

"… Dan ancaman itu sekarang ada di depanku …"

Serentak, seluruh tatapan itu tertuju pada satu penjuru, tepatnya ke arah Green—yang sudah siap dengan _katana_ nya—dan mendapati sesosok makhluk bertengger di atas sandaran takhta sana dengan posisi membelakangi mereka. Kulitnya biru pucat dengan kerutan bak orang tua, sepasang sayap bak kelelawar dapat terlihat di sana. Salah satu cakarnya terkulai ke bawah, sementara cakarnya yang lain terlihat menutupi mulutnya.

"Itu dia _Shadow_ penguasanya …" ucap Yellow pelan, tangannya menggenggam _rapier_ nya erat-erat, "Lawan, atau kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia kita."

Keempat temannya hanya mengangguk sebelum bersiaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Pandangannya tertuju pada makhluk bak setan yang kini membalas pandangannya dengan kedua mata emas kelamnya. Merasa ditantang, makhluk itu segera turun menghadap mereka dan membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya, mengeluarkan pekikan yang begitu kencang sehingga membuat para pendengarnya harus menutup kedua telinganya agar tak mengalami gangguan pendengaran.

"Dia itu iblis atau kelelawar, sih?! Suaranya terlalu kencaaang!" rutuk Red setengah berteriak sembari menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mana kutahu!" sahut Green sambil menutup kedua telinganya, melindungi alat pendengarannya dari pekikan _ultrasonik_ dari sang _Shadow_.

"Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa kita terancam tak selamat!" seru Crystal setengah berteriak sementara kedua telinganya terus dia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sementara itu, makhluk setengah kelelawar itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai ruangan dan kini menghantam lantai yang dipijaknya dengan salah satu cakarnya, membuat gempa yang _hampir_ tak dapat dihindari kalau saja mereka tak memutuskan untuk melompat menghindari serangannya.

" _Callisto_ , _Magna_!" seru Crystal—yang baru saja mendarat—seraya menekan arloji _light turqouise_ nya, membuat sosok wanita berjubah beruang yang berada di belakangnya segera menginjak tanah pijakannya dengan begitu keras sehingga membuat duri-duri tanah yang begitu besar di bawah _Shadow_ kelelawar _hybrid_ itu.

" _Callisto_ … itu _Persona_ mu?" tanya Red sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis _dark indigo twintail_ yang hanya mengangguk pelan untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

" _Star … Arcana_." Ucap Crystal sembari mengatur napasnya, pandangannya masih awas mengamati lawannya yang kini menghadapi Green dan Blue—yang kini berkonspirasi dengan Pika—di sisi lain ruangan, "Kau … _Fortune Arcana_ , 'kan?"

Pemuda beriris merah itu hanya mengangguk sambil berpindah posisinya agar dapat melihat _Shadow_ iblis itu. Lengan seragamnya tersikap, menampilkan arloji merah yang siap ditekan olehnya. " _Sukuna-Hikona, Myriad Arrows!_ "

Meluncurlah sosok pria _kerdil_ itu dari belakang sang pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ , menuju belakang makhluk kelelawar—yang baru saja terkena serangan _Zionga_ dari Green melalui _Okuninushi_ —yang mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya menjadi sasaran hujan anak panah dari _Sukuna-Hikona_.

"Chuchu, bantu aku, oke?" ucap Yellow kepada Chuchu—yang tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan listriknya pada kedua pipinya—sebelum berlari dengan _rapier_ di tangannya, gerakannya lincah menghindari serangan lawannya yang mencakar langit bertubi-tubi seakan lawannya berada di atasnya. Dengan kakinya sebagai peluncurnya, gadis beriris coklat itu meluncur ke atas, tepat ke arah sang _Shadow_ sementara Chuchu mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan listriknya ke atas sana.

Di atas sana, Yellow siap menorehkan garis luka pada tubuh sang _Shadow_ dengan _rapier_ nya. Melihat _partner_ nya siap menyerang, Chuchu segera meluncurkan kekuatan yang dikumpulkannya ke arah _rapier_ gadis _blonde_ itu, sebelum Yellow menorehkan _rapier_ berkekuatan listrik—dari Chuchu—pada tubuh lawannya yang mengerang kesakitan.

Tak jauh dari sana, Blue memanggil _Sati_ yang segera men _cast_ _Garu_ ke arah iblis setengah kelelawar itu. Sayangnya, ternyata kekuatan anginnya meleset, membuat makhluk itu meraung menertawakan gadis _brunette_ yang hanya membulatkan kedua bulatan birunya saat menyadari fakta bahwa serangannya meleset.

"Ba … bagaimana bi—"

Dan dia terlambat menyadari bahwa makhluk itu menyerangnya dengan erangannya yang begitu keras hingga sukses membuat Blue terhempas ke sudut ruangan.

"Blue!" seru Green seraya bergegas menuju gadis beriris biru sebelum menangkapnya agar tak terjadi hal-hal yang diinginkan, seperti tertabrak tembok marmer itu semisalkan.

"Green …" ujar Blue pelan di dalam dekapan pemuda _brunet_ , membuat Green memutuskan untuk menekan kepala arloji hijaunya itu dan memerintahkan _Okuninushi_ untuk menyerang _Shadow_ iblis yang sudah berani _menyerang_ Blue.

" _Okuninushi, Blade of Fury_!"

Dan inilah yang dilakukan sang _Persona samurai_ itu.

Ia menebaskan _katana_ nya pada tubuh iblis berkulit biru pucat itu berkali-kali sampai iblis itu mengerang kesakitan.

" _Sukukaja_!" seru Yellow seraya mengarahkan sang harimau putih agar memberikan kekuatannya pada Red, "Red- _san_ , sekarang!"

" _Sukuna-Hikona, Hamaon_! Pika, serang dia!"

Sontak, _Sukuna-Hikona_ kembali muncul di belakang pemuda beriris merah itu sembari mengumpulkan kekuatan cahayanya di depan dadanya sebelum mengarahkannya ke arah monster iblis yang sepertinya terlihat lemah sementara Pika memberinya kekuatan listrik, membuat sang lawan merasa tersengat listrik yang begitu kuat.

"Green- _san_ , sekarang saatnya!" seru Yellow sambil sekali lagi memerintahkan _Byakko_ untuk men _cast_ _Sukukaja_ kepada Green yang segera mengangguk lalu berlari menghampiri sang _Shadow_ —yang kini bergerak sempoyongan akibat serangan Red tadi—dari belakangnya.

"Crystal, kita selesaikan ini sekarang!" seru Green kepada Crystal yang langsung mengangguk sambil berlari di sisi depan pemuda beriris hijau itu sebelum melontarkan mereka ke atas sana.

" _Persona_!"

Muncullah sosok _Callisto_ dan _Okuninushi_ yang menyerang bersamaan dengan orang yang _memanggil_ mereka. Crystal dan _Callisto_ yang menyerang kepala sang iblis dengan serangan tendangan mereka, _Okuninushi_ menyerang dengan menghujamkan _katana_ nya pada dada sang _Shadow_ , sementara Green menebas lehernya dengan senjatanya.

Hal terakhir yang mereka hadapi adalah erangan penuh luka dari _Shadow_ iblis setengah kelelawar itu sebelum berubah menjadi asap ungu kelam dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Pika dan Chuchu sudah berlari menghampiri satu sama lain dan saling memeluk, tak lupa dengan cicitan riang mereka yang sukses membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasakan hatinya melontarkan puluh—ralat, ratusan cinta dari dalam sana.

"Aaaaw~ Mereka imut sekali~" komentar Blue seraya menempelkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipinya, "kalian beruntung mendapat _partner_ seimut mereka~"

Red dan Yellow hanya tersipu seraya melirik satu sama lain setelah mendengar komentar dari gadis pemegang _Magician_ _Arcana_ itu, sebelum gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang terikat benang krimson di sekelilingnya.

"Mau kembali?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menjahit lagi?"

Ruby hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara tangannya menusukkan jarum berbenang pada sehelai kain berpola di tangannya yang lain. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kebiasaanmu dari kelas tiga itu benar-benar tidak bisa hilang, ya …." kata Sapphire sambil berjongkok di samping pemuda beriris merah itu, "Brrrrrr~ Anginnya dingin sekali!" rancaunya seraya merapatkan _hoodie jacket_ birunya yang selalu dikenakannya setiap bersekolah.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kebiasaan 'kan sulit dihilangkan." Kata Ruby sambil meletakkan kainnya di atas pangkuannya lalu menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ya, siang ini angin di Celadon terasa cukup dingin—menurut prakiraan cuaca, sebentar lagi akan terjadi hujan—sehingga membuat para murid bermalas-malasan ria di kamar asrama dengan sebersit keinginan untuk memasak mie rebus sebagai konsumsi mereka.

_Yah, begitulah remaja zaman sekarang …_

Tapi, berbeda dengan Ruby dan Sapphire yang justru bersantai di atap gedung asrama mereka yang secara kebetulan bersuasana sama dengan atap sekolah mereka.

"Memangnya kali ini kau menjahit apa lagi, _Prissy Boy_ ~?" tanya Sapphire setengah mengejek kepada pemuda berambut hitam legam yang hanya mengerang saat mendengar panggilan _Prissy Boy_ yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Rahasia~" jawab Ruby sembari menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Nanti kalau kuberitahu, jadi bukan rahasia lagi, dong."

"Cih, kau ini. Sok misterius!" umpat Sapphire seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ruby yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menjahitnya lagi, sebelum menghentikannya lagi.

"Hee, ada apa—"

_Awww, sepertinya kali ini ada yang mendapat asupan manis~_

Karena kini Ruby terlihat tengah memegang dagu Sapphire yang hanya terdiam seraya membulatkkan kedua matanya.

"Ruby …"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir … kau ma—"

"—Ahem."

Terkutuklah kalian, wahai Blue, Gold.

Karena kalian justru mengacaukan adegan romantis nan manis itu.

"Blue!" pekik Ruby dan Sapphire berbarengan begitu mendapati Blue—yang kini terkikik geli—dan Gold yang hanya bersiul menggoda kepada mereka.

"Kalian berdua serasi sekali, ya~" komentar Blue bernada menggoda, membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam dan gadis _light brunette_ itu bergidik geli.

"Jangan katakan kau tahu tempat ini dari Gold!" tuduh Ruby ketus kepada Blue dan Gold yang malah menyengir seraya menengok satu sama lain.

"Huh, sudah kuduga!" ujar Sapphire ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Wow, kebiasaanmu itu belum hilang juga?" tanya Gold sambil memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat peralatan menjahit—yang sepertinya sengaja disembunyikan sang empunya—milik Ruby yang mulai panik.

"Kau suka menjahit?"

Sekali lagi, terkutuklah kau, Blue.

Ucapanmu sukses membuat Ruby tersambar petir imaginer di siang bolong.

"Dan kau harus tahu, Blue! Kebiasaan anehnya ini sudah muncul sejak dia ke—HHHMMMMPPPHHH!"

Sapphire meronta-ronta begitu Ruby memutuskan ucapannya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Jangan bicara macam-macam, _Sapphire Birch!_ "

Bukannya diam, Sapphire justru semakin meronta-ronta memaksa Ruby untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya. Sementara Gold justru tertawa melihat adegan ini layaknya melihat hal-hal aneh yang kebetulan melintas di depan matanya.

Dan _tumben-tumbenan_ , Blue tersenyum simpul. Kedua bulatan birunya melirik ke arah dua di antara mereka dengan lirikan curiga sekaligus penuh selidik, seakan berpikir ada sesuatu yang salah di antara mereka.

_Tapi, apakah itu?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mythology Note
> 
> Okuninushi (Green – Emperor Arcana)
> 
> Okuninushi (dulunya dikenal sebagai Onamuchi) dengan arti "The Lord of the Great Nation" adalah salah satu dari Kunitsu dan penguasa terdahulu di Izumo, sebelum kekuasaannya diambil alih oleh Ninigi dan berganti menjadi penguasa di dunia spirit dan sihir yang tak terlihat. Katanya, dia adalah tuhannya pembangunan negara, bisnis, dan pengobatan. Okuninushi ini punya istri yang namanya Suseri-Hime, yang notabene anaknya Susano-o. Gregetnya, Okuninushi ini pergi bersama Suseri-Hime di saat Susano-o tertidur dengan rambutnya terikat (njir, menantu kurang ajar ini namanya XDD). Setelah itu, dia membangun istana di kaki Gunung Uka dan menjadi penguasa di provinsi Izumo.
> 
> Okuninushi ini dikatakan membangun dunia dengan bantuan dewa kerdil, Sukuna-Hikona. Mereka berdua membuat berbagai pengobatan, mengatur pelbagai bencana yang disebabkan oleh burung dan serangga, dan menjadi teman dekat.
> 
> Psssst—Ada semacem konspirasi di sini. Nah, Personanya Green ini kan Okuninushi, lalu diceritakan di paragraf atas kalo Okuninushi berteman dekat dengan Sukuna-Hikona. Green kan berteman dekat dengan Red, dan coba tebak Personanya Red apa. Sukuna-Hikona.
> 
> Callisto (Crystal – Star Arcana)
> 
> Callisto adalah seorang nymph dari Dewi Perburuan dan Bulan, Artemis. Tapi percaya atau enggak, Callisto ini ceritanya nyesek lho. Gak percaya? Coba simak ceritanya. Callisto sudah berjanji untuk tetap mempertahankan keperawanannya (karena biasanya pengikutnya Artemis ini mesti menjaga keperawanannya), meski begitu Dewa Zeus justru tertarik dengan si Callisto ini (buset dah, ini dewa kurang ajar emang. Udah punya istri juga—). Suatu hari, Callisto diundang oleh Artemis (padahal maaah—). Begitu undangannya dipenuhi, ternyata si Artemis yang mengundangnya ini samaran dari Zeus yang langsung bercumbu dengannya dan … yah. Memperkosanya (see, emang dewa kurang ajar kan si Zeus ini— *disamber Zeus*).
> 
> Berhubung Zeus udah punya istri—Hera—alhasil istrinya tau kalau suaminya ini kumat. Walaupun Callisto berusaha menyembunyikan kehamilannya (ceritanya Callisto sukses dihamilin Zeus), tapi ternyata Hera tahu kalau Callisto diahem Zeus. Karena cemburu, akhirnya Callisto diubah oleh Hera (ada yang bilang Callisto diubah sama Artemis sendiri) menjadi seekor beruang. Karena kasian, Zeus akhirnya mengirim Callisto (yang udah berubah menjadi beruang) ke langit dan jadilah rasi bintang Ursa Major. Nantinya, anaknya yang bernama Arcas juga dikirim ke langit dalam rupa beruang oleh Zeus untuk menemaninya saat Zeus mengetahui kalau Arcas mencoba memanah seekor beruang yang notabene Callisto (dan nantinya Arcas ini berubah menjadi rasi bintang Ursa Minor).
> 
> Psssst—Callisto ini Personanya Ulala Serizawa di Persona 2 : Eternal Punishment lho~


	7. Wanted : Fool Arcana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/7/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 9** _ _]_

"Ingat, anak-anak! Ulangan diadakan Rabu depan! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian!"

Seruan guru kimia berkepala botak— _red._ Blaine—itu disambut seruan koor dari para murid 2-1 yang justru bisa disamakan dengan paduan suara yang _dipaksa_ menyanyi dalam sebuah acara. Setelah suara itu berakhir, keluarlah Blaine dari dalam kelas, meninggalkan murid-muridnya di dalam sana yang kini bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Dan hanya Yellow yang memandangi pemandangan di luar sana melalui jendela di sampingnya.

Seandainya gadis _blonde_ itu menyadari bahwa seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang, meraih pundaknya perlahan lalu …

"… Red- _san_!" seru Yellow terkejut sementara tangannya mengusapi dadanya, membuat Red di depannya menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Habisnya, kau melamun saja, sih!" ujar Red seraya mengusapi tenguknya, membuat suara tawa pelan yang hanya dapat terdengar olehnya dan gadis _blonde_ yang hanya tersenyum, "memikirkan soal … _Niflheim_ itu, ya?"

Sesuai dugaannya, Yellow mengangguk tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda beriris merah yang segera menghela napas.

"Apa akan ada serangan lagi dari para _Shadow_?" tanya Red setengah berbisik, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arah gadis beriris coklat yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, membuat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Entah menghela napasnya dengan lega ataupun dengan kecewa.

"Oh ya Red- _san_ , apa aku pernah bercerita tentang _Fool Arcana_?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Istimewa? Apa maksudnya, Yellow?"

"Istimewa, karena pemegang _Fool Arcana_ bisa memiliki banyak _Persona_ , sementara pemegang _Arcana_ lainnya hanya bisa memiliki satu _Persona_ saja." Jawab Yellow, sementara Red hanya mengangguk seraya bergumam "Ooo …"

"Berarti, pemegang _Fool Arcana_ itu kuat?" tanya Red kepada gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ yang justru menggeleng.

"Sebetulnya _Persona_ miliknya bisa dibilang lemah," jawab Yellow, "karena itu pemegang _Fool Arcana_ bisa memiliki lebih dari satu _Persona_ , untuk menutupi kelemahannya." Lanjutnya sembari bersandar pada birai atap sekolah—Yellow sengaja mengajak Red ke atap sekolah, _takut pembicaraannya diketahui orang lain_ katanya, meski akhirnya dia tahu bahwa yang berada di atap sekolah hanya dirinya dan Red—kedua tangannya berada di balik punggungnya sementara pandangannya terarah pada ujung kedua sepatunya.

"Wow," gumam Red seraya menerawang langit biru di atas sana, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai _Persona_ sebanyak itu, ya?" tanyanya setengah menggumam.

" _Wild Card._ "

Alhasil, kedua bulatan merah cerah itu terarah langsung kepada gadis beriris coklat yang masih mengarah ke bawah, tepat ke kedua ujung sepatunya.

" _Wild_ … apa tadi? _Wild Card_?" tanya Red bernada penasaran, membuat Yellow mengangguk pelan.

" _Wild Card_ , kekuatan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemegang _Fool Arcana_." Jawabnya, "Kekuatan itulah yang membuatnya dapat memiliki banyak _Persona_." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik, meski tahu bahwa yang berada di atap sekolah hanyalah dirinya dan Red.

"Lalu … bagaimana caranya dia mendapat banyak _Persona_?" tanya Red seraya menengok ke arah gadis berhelaian kuning yang masih berada di sampingnya.

"Dengan … _social link_." Jawab Yellow singkat, "singkatnya, dia bisa mendapat banyak _Persona_ melalui hubungannya dengan orang lain karena kekuatan _Fool Arcana_ adalah dari hubungannya dengan orang lain."

"Jadi, _social link_ itu semacam … penggambaran hubungan seseorang dengan orang lain, begitu?"

"Seperti itu."

Suasana pun hening sejenak. Hanya suara desiran angin yang bertiup mengibas pelan rambut jabrik Red serta rambut Yellow yang diikat kuda itu, diikuti dengan suara ketukan jemari yang bersentuhan dengan besi panjang yang menjadi pegangan tepi atap sekolah itu.

"Hei, Yellow …" ucap Red seraya menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas birai balkon atap sekolah, "kenapa kau menceritakan soal _Fool Arcana_ kepadaku? Apa kau pernah menceritakan soal itu kepada Blue dan Crystal?"

Pertanyaan pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu sukses membuat kedua bulatan kuning kecoklatan itu membulat secara konstan. Kedua tangan sang pemilik yang tadinya berada di belakang punggungnya, kini berpindah ke depan dadanya dengan kedua telunjuknya saling bersentuhan.

"Se-sebetulnya, aku su-sudah lama menceritakan hal itu dengan Blue _-san_ dan Crystal- _san_ …" jawab Yellow terbata sementara kedua telunjuknya terus bersentuhan, "ta-tapi ba-baru kali ini a-aku berpikir … untuk menceritakan itu kepada Red- _san_ … karena aku pikir Red- _san_ mengerti soal _Fool Arcana_ itu …."

"Bagaimana dengan Green? Kau tidak menceritakannya?" tanya Red lagi, "Yah, maksudku—Green 'kan sudah tahu soal _Persona_ , _Arcana_ , dan segala macamnya. Kupikir … dia juga pantas untuk diceritakan soal _Fool Arcana_ itu." Lanjutnya, dan sekali lagi sukses membuat Yellow membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A … aku—"

"—Mau kutemani sekarang?"

Duh, memerahlah sudah wajah gadis berhelaian kuning itu setelah mendengar tawaran pemuda beriris merah itu, dengan cepat dan pelan Yellow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Na-nanti saja, saat pulang sekolah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, apa? Kau menemukan pemegang _Fool Arcana_?"

Sosok berambut merah itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban Blue yang hanya membulatkan kedua bulatan birunya. Tak disangka gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu, begitu mendapati dirinya dicari olehnya yang entah apa motivasinya, menghampiri kelasnya.

"Kupikir, pemegang _Fool Arcana_ itu orang yang dicari Yellow …" lanjut sosok berambut merah itu seraya meraih sebuah ikat rambut dari saku celananya, "tapi ternyata pemegang _Fool Arcana_ itu adik kelas kita." Lanjutnya seraya mengikat rambut merahnya dengan model _ponytail_.

"Maksudmu, 'orang yang dicari Yellow' itu Red?" tanya Blue sembari tertawa pelan, "Dia pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ , dan baru-baru ini temannya menjadi pemegang _Emperor Arcana_. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengikat rambutmu seperti itu? Kau bisa disangka perempuan nanti—"

"Biar, habisnya panas," tukas sosok itu datar, "Blue- _neesan_ , mungkin kita harus memfokuskan pencarian ini sampai kelas 1 di sekolah ini."

"Eeeh? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan itu kepada adiknya Crys? Dia kelas 1 SMA dan bersekolah di sini, bukan?"

"Yah, Blue- _neesan_ … dia 'kan cukup sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain orang yang paling akrab dengannya."

Mendengarnya, Blue hanya dapat menghela napas seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas. "Oh ya, kau mau tahu siapa pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ yang kumaksud tadi?"

Merasa tertarik, pemuda ber _ponytail_ merah itu memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya agar dapat mendengar ucapan _kakak_ nya yang sukses membuat kedua bulatan peraknya membesar.

"Di … dia cucu … Professor Oak, kepala sekolah di sekolah ini …?!" tanyanya setengah berbisik—berharap tak ada yang mengetahui pembicaraannya—dengan rasa tak percaya, membuat gadis berhelaian coklat itu mengangguk.

"Tapi tenang saja, kuperhatikan dia tipe orang yang tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, jadi kupikir rahasia kita soal insiden itu aman."

Pemuda beriris perak itu hanya menghela napas. "Blue- _neesan_ … soal pemegang _Fool Arcana_ itu …."

"Ah ya … bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Entah dari instingku atau bukan, sewaktu bertemu dengannya aku berpikir kalau dia adalah pemegang _Fool Arcana_ , kira-kira begitu."

Lagi-lagi gadis beriris biru itu menghela napas. "Meskipun cuma insting … tapi rasanya bisa saja benar, 'kan?" komentarnya, sementara pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini _Shadow_ semakin gencar memburu korbannya. Tolong berhati-hatilah, bisa saja kau menjadi salah satu incarannya."

Dan ucapan Blue hanya dibalas dengan kernyitan alis dari pemuda berhelaian merah itu.

"Ke … kenapa Blue- _neesan_ memberitahuku soal itu? Bukannya yang seharusnya diberitahu itu calon korbannya?" tanyanya dengan kedua alisnya yang masih mengernyit.

"Karena kau … mempunyai hubungan denganku dan calon korbannya, dia teman sekamarmu, 'kan?" jawab Blue setengah berbisik, "Kau tahu 'kan, _Shadow_ selalu mengincar orang-orang terdekat seseorang yang menemukan _Persona_ nya?"

Pemuda itu perlahan menegak liurnya begitu mendengar jawaban gadis _brunette_ yang kini memegang kedua pundak bidangnya. "Kumohon, tolong berhati-hatilah. Jangan lupa ingatkan soal ini kepadanya."

"… Baiklah, Blue- _neesan_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di kelas 2-1 kali ini lebih membosankan dari siang di hari-hari sebelumnya, dapat terlihat beberapa murid yang justru tertidur cantik di tempat duduk mereka, beberapa sibuk mengipasi tubuh mereka dengan buku ataupun kipas yang mereka bawa sendiri, dan jarang sekali terlihat murid yang mencatat ataupun mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan sang guru.

Bagaimana tak membosankan, pelajaran kali ini saja adalah sejarah, dan sejarah masuk dalam _list_ para siswa sebagai pelajaran yang _**membosankan**_ serta pelajaran yang sukses menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur mereka!

"Hoaeeeeem~"

Dan kini, mari kita saksikan seorang Red yang mulai manggut-manggut layaknya burung sembari menguap berulang kali di tempat duduknya. Sesekali kedua bulatan merahnya memperhatikan kartu tarot, _arcana_ nya sendiri, yang mengambang di tangannya. Sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaan barunya, setiap mengantuk akibat _didongengi_ gurunya di kelas acapkali pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu mengeluarkan kartu tarot yang bersemayam di dalam tangannya, _biar tidak mengantuk_ katanya.

_Toh, yang bisa melihat kartu tarot itu hanya dirinya, Yellow serta …_

"Sssssttt …"

… sang pemuda _brunet_ —dengan salah satu tangannya yang berdiri di atas mejanya sementara sikunya menjadi penopangnya—yang berada di sampingnya, membuat kedua bulatan merah itu mengarah kepadanya.

" _Sebentar lagi, Red …_ " kata Green sembari menggerakkan jemarinya untuk membuat kalimat yang diucapkan kepada temannya yang segera melirik ke arloji merah cerahnya, sebelum mendapati dirinya dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan dari lawan bicaranya, " _jangan ambruk dulu …_ "

" _5 menit lagi dan kau bilang 'sebentar lagi'?!_ " sanggah Red dengan gerakan jarinya yang sengaja dihentakkan sementara tatapan mengerikan itu masih terlihat di sana, " _Itu masih lama … MASIH LAMA! Astaga—_ "

" _Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkanmu sendiri, Red._ " Balas Green sembari menggerakkan jarinya, membuat pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu mengerang sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yellow yang kini dapat terlihat manggut-manggut menahan kantuk akibat terkena efek _dongeng sebelum tidur_ berkedok materi sejarah yang diajarkan sang guru sembari bertopang dagu.

_Lho, bisa ambruk begitu juga dia …_

" _Tapi hari ini kau ada latihan sepak bola, 'kan?_ " tanya Green lagi, sementara Red hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan pernyataan pemuda pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu.

" _Tapi mungkin aku akan terlambat datang. Kata Yellow, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu._ "

 _Ucapan_ Red barusan sukses membuat pemuda _brunet_ itu mengernyitkan alisnya, " _Membicarakan soal apa? Soal … Arcana?_ "

Hanya anggukan kepala dari pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu yang didapat.

" _Katanya, dia ingin mengatakannya sepulang sekolah nanti._ " Ujar Red lagi, tangannya menunjuk ke arah gadis pirang pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ — _red._ Yellow—yang kini malah tertidur di tempat duduknya, tanpa menyadari dirinya dijadikan objek tontonan Red dan Green yang seketika ber _sweatdrop_.

"Lho? Ambruk juga dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, _Fool Arcana_?"

Gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengucek salah satu matanya, tanda baru saja dia terbangun dari _**petualangan ke dunia mimpi**_ nya itu. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi—dan sukses menjadi alarm bagi Yellow yang seketika terbangun begitu sang guru sejarah keluar dari kelasnya—membuat para murid sekali lagi bergembira dikarenakan jam-jam penderitaan mereka berakhir—yah, meski beberapa harus mengikuti aktivitas klub mereka—sehingga terbebas dari ceramah para guru mereka.

_Yah, meski bebas hanya untuk beberapa jam ke depan._

"Iya, Green- _san_. Red- _san_ memaksaku untuk menceritakan soal itu." Ujar Yellow seraya menunjuk Red—di sampingnya—yang sontak memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kok aku?!" tanya Red dengan nada terkejut, seakan tak percaya dirinya dijadikan _kambing hitam_ oleh gadis beriris coklat di sampingnya.

"Kan … istirahat tadi Red- _san_ memintaku menceritakan soal itu kepada Green- _san_ …."

Selamat Yellow, dirimu sukses membuat Red seketika memasang ekspresi _pokerface_.

"Hei, Yellow, soal _Fool Arcana_ itu, apa sih yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Green kepada gadis ber _ponytail_ kuning yang langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya.

" _Fool Arcana_ itu … istimewa, Green- _san_." Jawab Yellow pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Istimewa, karena mempunyai kekuatan khusus."

"Dan kekuatan khusus itu bernama _Wild Card_." Lanjut Red seraya bersandar di sisi meja di belakangnya—diikuti dengan anggukan kepala dari Yellow—membuat pemuda berhelaian coklat itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

" _Wild Card?_ Apa _Wild Card_ itu?" tanya Green dengan nada penasaran.

"Sebuah kekuatan, di mana orang yang mempunyai kemampuan itu bisa memiliki lebih dari satu _Persona_ ," jawab gadis berhelaian _blonde_ itu, "makanya kubilang _Fool Arcana_ ini spesial, karena pemegangnya bisa memiliki lebih dari satu _Persona_."

Pemuda _brunet_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, gumaman "Ooo …" miliknya sedikit terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Menurutmu, apa hanya _arcana_ itu saja yang mendapat kekuatan _Wild Card_?" tanya Red seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kepada gadis berbulatan coklat kekuningan yang kontan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Apa … ada kasus _arcana_ lain yang mendapat kekuatan itu?"

"Sepengetahuanku, hanya _Fool Arcana_ ," jawab Yellow, "untuk _arcana_ lain … aku tidak tahu." Lanjutnya kepada Red yang kini terlihat tengah memandangi arloji merah cerahnya.

"Uhm … sebentar lagi latihan sepak bola akan dimulai," gumam pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu sembari melirik arloji merahnya, "aku pergi du—"

"—Tu-tunggu, Red- _san_!"

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu segera menengok ke arah belakangnya, tepat ke arah Yellow—yang berusaha mencegahnya pergi—dan Green yang hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya barusan.

"Bisa … bantu aku melakukan sesuatu …?" ucap Yellow pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sementara kedua telunjuknya dapat terlihat menari di depan dadanya, "Green- _san_ , aku juga … butuh bantuanmu."

Ucapan gadis _blonde_ itu sukses membuat pemuda berhelaian coklat jabrik—yang masih memandangi sang teman berhelaian hitam jabrik itu—menengok ke arahnya, diikuti dengan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang tadinya menjadi objek pandangan Green, berhenti berjalan menuju pintu dan menengok ke arahnya pula.

"Nggg …" gumam Yellow pelan, "tolong … bantu aku menemukan pemegang _Fool Arcana_ itu."

Suasana pun sejenak hening, mungkin yang bersangkutan berusaha menemukan respon yang tepat untuk permintaan gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu.

"Bagaimana caranya kami menemukannya?" tanya Green, "Kita tidak mungkin menanyai satu persatu murid di sini, bisa-bisa kita dicurigai."

"Benar kata Green, apa ada … semacam cara atau petunjuk untuk mencarinya?" lanjut Red, melanjutkan pertanyaan sang pemuda _brunet_ pemegang _Emperor Arcana_.

"Biasanya, kalau pemegang _Fool Arcana_ baru berhubungan dengan orang lain, maka akan terbentuk _Social Link_." Jawab Yellow tanpa mengubah nada bicaranya, membuat kedua pemuda lawan bicaranya menganggukkan kepalanya, "… Red- _san_ sudah tahu _Social Link_ , bukan?"

"Sepertinya mudah," komentar Red sembari menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tadi, "sudah, ya! Aku pergi dulu!" serunya seraya melambaikan tangannya sementara dirinya melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Green dan Yellow yang kini hanya berpandangan satu sama lain.

"… Bisa jelaskan padaku soal _Social Link_?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_06.02 PM …_

"Hoaeeeem …"

Pemuda _brunet_ itu hanya menghela napas—mungkin meratapi kantung belanjaan di salah satu tangannya yang terasa berat—sementara Red di sampingnya terus menguap. Mereka baru saja selesai berbelanja keperluan di _Celadon Department Store_. Dan seharusnya mereka melakukannya sore ini tetapi berhubung salah satunya menjalani latihan sepak bola, jadilah mereka berbelanja di sore harinya—"Kau latihan sepak bola sampai jam setengah lima, Red?!" "Hei, kalau mau salahkan saja pelatihku, Green!"—dan bersyukurlah mereka tiba di asrama tepat _sebelum_ pintu gerbang asrama ditutup.

Anggap saja ada konspirasi terselubung antara petugas asrama dengan seorang Green Oak.

"Besok ulangan fisika ya?" tanya Red setengah menggumam, mulutnya terbuka agak lebar saat menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya, sebelum mendapati teman sekamarnya tengah memandangi sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Itu … surat apa? Surat cinta untuk Blue, ya?"

Dan pertanyaan _bodoh_ nya dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan mengerikan dari pemuda berbulatan hijau daun itu.

"Ini surat dari dewan siswa, Bodoh," jawab Green sembari berdecak sebal, "kebetulan saja dewan siswa memintaku untuk mengantarkan surat ini kepada Blue."

"Aaaih, kukira itu surat cinta~" goda Red, "soalnya 'kan tidak mungkin kau melakukan hal seromantis itu~"

"Cerewet," gerutu Green—tolong perhatikan wajahnya, ada semburat merah yang muncul di sana—datar, "ngomong-ngomong, kau mau menemaniku ke—"

Terputuslah ucapan pemuda berhelaian coklat jabrik itu begitu mendapati Red—dengan pandangan curiganya—memandangi sebuah objek di depannya, tepat ke arah pemuda berhelaian merah yang kebetulan mendapati dirinya menjadi sasaran tatapan.

"Hei, kemari kau!" seru Red—dengan kedua tangannya masih menenteng kantung belanja—sembari mengejar pemuda beriris perak yang spontan berlari menjauhi pengejarnya, membuat Green terpaksa menyusul teman sekamarnya yang sepertinya sudah dirubung emosi.

Sementara, pemuda berhelaian merah panjang itu terus berlari menghindari pemuda beriris merah itu, entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengagetkan orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas di dekat mereka, diikuti dengan sang pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ yang sedari tadi mengejar sembari memanggil pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu.

Dan kini, marilah kita saksikan sang target kejaran yang kini memukuli pintu kamar seraya memanggil sang pemilik kamar, berusaha memintanya membuka pintu kamar agar dirinya bisa segera masuk dan terbebas dari kejaran Red.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna telah berpihak kepadanya, pintu yang sedari tadi dipukul itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang terheran-heran mendapati kamarnya disusupi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Blue, tunggu!"

Gadis _brunette_ itu menoleh sebelum sempat menutup pintu kamarnya, mendapati Red—dengan kantung belanja di kedua tangannya—yang mendatanginya.

"Red? Tumben ke mari, ada apa?" tanya Blue penasaran seraya memiringkan kepalanya, tangannya masih memegangi gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Tadi kau melihat seseorang, tidak?" Dia berambut merah, matanya perak," tanya Red dengan nada bak seorang detektif, "kira-kira dia ada di sini, tidak?"

"Oooh dia … tunggu sebentar, ya!" jawab Blue, sebelum melongok ke dalam kamarnya, "Silveeer~ Ada yang memanggilmu, nih!"

"Blue—Blue- _neesan_!"

Duh Blue, _maybe you made your 'little brother' got surprised …_

"Di … dia adikmu?" tanya Red kepada Blue yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia murid baru juga?"

"Kau belum tahu?" Blue justru bertanya balik kepada pemuda beriris merah yang hanya mengangguk, "Lho, padahal 'kan dia murid lama sepertimu."

"Aku malah baru tahu."

Gadis berambut coklat itu segera menghela napas seraya melipat kedua tangannya, sesempat mungkin dia menggumamkan "Dia tidak berubah juga, ya …"

"Blue … Blue- _neesan_ , bi-bisakah orang itu pergi dari sini …?" dapat terdengar suara _**orang-yang-dicari-Red**_ yang justru terdengar seperti orang yang melihat sosok hantu yang mengerikan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya!" ujar Blue kepada Red yang hanya mengangguk, sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Terbersit rasa puas, puas untuk bertemu dengan orang yang menabraknya dan Ruby tiga hari yang lalu. Sambil menunggu gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu _membujuk_ _**adik**_ nya, diperiksanya kantung belanjanya yang sedari tadi dibawanya saat mengejar _orang-yang-namanya-Silver_ barusan, berjaga-jaga ada satu dari belanjaannya yang rusak saat itu.

Bersyukur tak ada satu pun yang rusak, membuat pemuda berbulatan merah darah itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya …

… dan mendapati sosok pemuda _brunet_ —dengan tatapan mengerikannya—berdiri tepat di belakangnya, membuatnya memasang ekspresi layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri permen dari orang tuanya, singkatnya _meringis malu_.

"Jadi … bagaimana korbanmu, hm?" tanya Green—yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan barusan—dengan nada yang … yah, bisa dibilang _mengerikan_ , "Sudah ketemu?"

"E … eeeh … hehehee …"

"Jawab, Red."

"Heee … sudah ketemu, kok … hhee …"

"Kalau sudah ketemu, di mana dia?"

"Hhhehehe …"

"Jangan menyengir seperti orang bodoh di depanku, Red. Aku serius."

"Hhee … aku juga serius, Green …"

"… Jadi, ini pemegang _Fortune_ _Arcana_ , orang yang dicari Yellow?"

Seakan _panjang umur_ , hadirlah sosok pemuda berhelaian merah—sepertinya sukses dibujuk Blue untuk menemui Red—dari dalam kamar di mana dirinya bersembunyi barusan. Kedua iris peraknya memandang tajam Red yang justru membalasnya dengan ekspresi _ada-yang-salah-denganku-ya_.

"Dan kau … cucu Professor Oak. Pemegang _Emperor Arcana_." Lanjut Silver datar nan retoris sembari memandang Green sementara kedua tangannya terlihat menggantung di kedua kantung celananya, "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Ucapan Silver barusan sukses membuat Green membulatkan kedua matanya secara konstan. Terkejut mendapati seseorang selain Blue, ataupun Yellow, ataupun Crystal, bahkan Red jua bisa mengetahui soal _arcana_ yang diembannya.

… _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Kau … bagaimana—"

"—Kau tak perlu tahu bagaimana caranya aku mengetahui _arcana_ kalian."

Pertanyaan Red yang belum selesai itu harus terputus dengan jawaban dari lawan bicara keduanya, membuat dirinya dan Green hanya dapat memasang ekspresi _kau-ini-aneh-sekali-ya_.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Green dengan nada menyelidiki, "Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu di sini."

"Bodoh," umpat Silver pelan, "kau ini cucu kepala sekolah ini, bukan? Seharusnya kau mengenal semua murid di sini, 'kan?"

Duh, Green seketika mencak-mencak dalam hati begitu mendapati pertanyaan dirinya justru dibalas dengan umpatan.

_Ouch, that's hurt, Green Oak._ _**That's hurt** _ _…._

"Ya ampun, kalian ini~" ujar Blue tiba-tiba dari dalam kamarnya, "Baru juga kalian bertemu, sudah beradu debat seperti itu~"

Wahai Blue, seandainya ucapanmu diprotes secara batin oleh Red dan Green …

"Hei Blue, siapa sih orang ini?" tanya Green sembari menunjuk Silver di dekatnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ah, ya! Ini Silver, adikku~!"

"Blue- _neesan_!"

Silver, seharusnya kau bersyukur. Bersyukur dirimu dipeluk gadis seperti Blue yang notabene _kakak_ mu itu~

"Blue, di mana Yellow?"

"… Red- _san_ mencariku?"

Sekali lagi _panjang umur_ , baru saja pemuda berhelaian hitam legam nan jabrik itu menanyakan keberadaan gadis _blonde_ manis itu kepada gadis beriris biru itu begitu mendapati sosok Yellow—dengan pelbagai alat melukis, dapat terlihat dari sebuah kuas yang menyembul dari salah satu tas kertasnya—yang rupa-rupanya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, Yellow!" sapa Red riang, "Baru saja aku menanyakanmu kepada Blue!"

"Oh, Silver juga ke mari?" tanya Yellow sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya begitu mendapati Silver—yang masih belum melepaskan diri dari pelukan Blue—di antara teman-temannya.

"Panjang ceritanya, Yellow." Jawab Silver singkat, kedua matanya sempat mendelik ke arah Red yang hampir saja menjelaskan jawabannya barusan. Membuat gadis beriris coklat kekuningan itu tertawa kecil.

"Lantas, kau habis membeli itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Green sembari menunjuk kedua tas kertas berisi peralatan melukis yang dibawa gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Ah, ini," ucap Yellow seraya mengangkat sedikit kedua tas itu, "ini untuk eskul lukis nanti! Kebetulan aku baru mendaftar menjadi anggotanya, jadi aku membeli ini untuk nanti." Lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang yah … imut.

"Oh ya Blue, ini dari dewan siswa," ujar Green seraya merogoh saku celananya dan meraih sepucuk surat dari dalam sana lalu menyerahkannya kepada gadis berhelaian coklat itu, "untukmu."

"Hooo~ Ini konfirmasi untuk proposalku kemarin, ya?" tanya Blue sedikit heboh saat menerima surat itu dari Green yang hanya menghela napasnya sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami ke kamar dulu, ya!" ujar Red sembari mengangkat kedua kantung belanjanya yang sebelumnya tergeletak bersandar di dinding lorong, masih untung tidak terinjak-injak.

"Hee? Tidak di sini agak lama sedikit dulu, Red- _san_ , Green- _san_?" tanya Yellow dengan nada agak kecewa, "kita 'kan baru bertemu …"

"Sebetulnya kami baru pulang berbelanja," jawab Green sembari menghela napasnya, "tapi karena si Bodoh ini, jadi … yah, begitulah." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Red yang diam-diam memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepadanya.

"Tapi besok kita masih bisa bertemu, 'kan Yellow? Lagipula besok ada ulangan fisika!" timpal Red sedikit retoris kepada Yellow—dengan semburat merah tanda senang di wajahnya—yang hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, malam~" ucap Blue sembari melambaikan jemarinya naik-turun kepada kedua temannya—Red dan Green—yang meninggalkan kamarnya, sebelum dirinya _menyeret_ Silver dan Yellow untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara itu …

"Hei Red, mungkin seharusnya aku memberikan surat itu kepada Yellow atau Crystal, bukan kepada Blue." Kata Green datar yang anehnya tak terdapat tanda penyesalan pada tiap silabelnya.

"Hee? Memangnya kena—"

Dan pertanyaan pemuda beriris merah darah itu _lagi-lagi_ terputus dengan pekikan khas gadis yang terdengar _kelewat kencang_.

 _Duh, biyuuung_ ~


	8. Welcome to Our Clu—errr … Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/8/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 10** _ _]_

_12.06 PM …_

"Ayo, ke sini!"

Red dan Yellow terpaksa berlari mengikuti Blue—berhubung yang bersangkutan menarik tangan Red yang dengan spontan menarik tangan Yellow, anggap saja itu _yo dawg_ —menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas, sementara itu di belakangnya sudah ada Green dan Crystal yang berlari seraya memanggil nama ketiga orang itu.

"Hei, tunggu kami, dong!" seru Green di sela-sela kejarannya.

"Ada apa sih dengan Blue?" tanya Crystal—hampir saja dia menjatuhkan buku yang didekapnya—kepada pemuda beriris hijau daun itu.

"Katanya, ikuti saja!" jawab Green setengah berseru—harap maklum, suasana lorong saat itu begitu ramai—seraya menengok sedikit ke arah gadis _twintail dark indigo_ yang hanya mengangguk.

Cukup lama mereka berlari, sebelum sampai di sebuah ruangan—dan jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, maka pada papan nama yang digantung di atas pintu dapat terlihat tulisan _STTE Headquarter_ —di mana dapat terlihat ketiga targetnya berdiri di depan pintu itu.

"Ruang … apa ini?"

"Selamat datang di _STTE_ ~!"

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Green menghela napas tepat setelah Blue membalas ucapannya, sambil memandangi papan nama di atas pintu ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang memberi namanya?" tanya Red sembari menunjuk pintu ruangan di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku~" jawab Blue seraya menyentuh dadanya, "Yuk, masuk!" ajaknya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku jas seragamnya, lalu membuka pintu itu dengannya.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu terbuka, ditampilkannya suasana ruangan yang terlihat apik. Dapat terlihat beberapa meja dan kursi yang disusun rapi, sebuah papan tulis yang terpasang rapih di salah satu dinding ruangan, dan sebuah cermin besar—dengan sehelai kain putih nan besar menyelubunginya—di dalam sana.

"Ayo Red-san, kita masuk." Ajak Yellow sembari menggamit tangan Red yang seketika membisu layaknya sebuah patung batu, "Red-san?"

"Red, kau kenapa?" tanya Green sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ yang masih saja membisu, "Aneh …"

"Ada apa dengan Red?" kali ini Crystal menanyakan keadaan Red yang masih saja diam, tangannya menowel pundak gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ yang hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"… Aku teringat sesuatu."

Serentak empat pasang mata tertuju pada sosok Red yang baru angkat bicara, "Dan ini … ada hubungannya dengan serangan _Shadow_ selanjutnya."

Makin tersentaklah mereka begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda beriris krimson itu, seakan mereka salah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kita bicarakan ini di dalam saja~"

"Whuaaaa~!"

 _Whoops_.

Blue, sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan fatal saat mendorong masuk Red tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 9** _ _]_

_05.05 PM …_

"Oi Red, aku minta sabun pembersih wajahmu, dong!"

"Laaaah?! Memangnya kau tidak bawa?!"

Pemuda beriris emas—tenang, dia bukan _Shadow_ —itu hanya bisa menunjukkan deretan giginya di depan Red—yang baru saja membasahi wajahnya—yang hanya bisa memberikan _bad pokerface_ kepadanya.

"Habis, ehehehe …" jawab Gold polos, membuat Red memutar kedua bola matanya sembari mengerang sebal sementara tangannya meraih sebuah _tube_ berukuran agak besar—diketahui sebagai pembersih wajahnya—sebelum mengeluarkan isinya sedikit, dan menyerahkannya pada Gold yang _lagi-lagi_ tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Minggu ini sepertinya mulai banyak ulangan harian, ya." Kata Gold memulai perbincangan sembari membasahi wajahnya.

"Yah … mau bagaimana lagi," timpal Red sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan cairan pembersih yang sudah dikeluarkan sebelumnya, "kurikulumnya 'kan memang begitu."

Gold sesaat tertegun, pandangannya terarah kepada cermin besar di depannya dan Red. "Oh, betul juga, ya …. Ngomong-ngomong, soal ketiga orang itu, menurutmu siapa yang paling manis?"

Sekarang, ganti Red yang tertegun sesaat. "Maksudmu … siapa?"

"Ya ampun, masa' kau tidak tahu, sih?!"

Kedua iris merah krimson itu seketika membulat begitu pemiliknya baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gold tadi, membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya yang berbusa itu.

"Hooo … jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya~?"

"Sok tahu!"

Pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik—hanya berbeda model—itu justru terkikik geli sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan pembersih di tangannya. "Ayolah~ Jangan malu-malu, katakan saja siapa~" godanya, kedua alisnya pun naik-turun menggoda Red—yang tengah membersihkan busa dari wajahnya—yang mengatupkan kedua bibirnya seakan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi Gold, aku sama sekali be—"

Seketika, ucapan pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik—Red, bukan Gold—itu terputus begitu kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada cermin di depannya, setelah dia mengangkat kepalanya. Membuatnya terdiam lama hanya untuk memandanginya.

Bukan, bukanlah bayangan pada cermin di depannya.

Tetapi sebuah keanehan pada pantulan cermin yang dilihatnya.

"Red, kau kenapa?"

Terima kasih, Gold. Tepukanmu pada pundaknya itu rupanya sukses membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Euuh, itu …" hampir saja pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu membicarakan keanehan yang dilihatnya pada Gold kalau saja dia teringat saat membicarakan hal yang sama pada Green tempo hari, "sepertinya ada komedo di hidungku."

"Hah, komedo? Sini, kulihat!" ujar Gold sembari terburu-buru membersihkan wajahnya dari busa lalu menghadapkan wajah temannya ke arahnya dan memicingkan kedua mata emasnya, "Nggg … tidak ada komedo, kok …"

"Oh ya?" tanya Red _setengah tak percaya_ seraya memandangi cermin itu sekilas, "Mungkin tadi aku salah lihat."

"Mungkin," timpal Gold yang hanya mengangguk, "nih, punyamu. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Habis?!"

"Ya, terus? Memang tadi itu tinggal sedikit, kok …"

"Hhh … terpaksa beli baru lagi."

"Ehehehehe …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 10** _ _]_

"Jadi … kau mengalami hal aneh itu lagi?"

Red hanya bisa mengangguk lesu, menjawab pertanyaan Blue. Pada kenyataannya, anggukan lesu itu terjadi lantaran peristiwa memalukan tadi itu, di mana saat Blue mendorongnya masuk, tanpa sadar dirinya juga mendorong Yellow—yang saat itu berada tepat di depannya—sehingga membuat mereka terjatuh bersama dalam keadaan saling menghadap.

Dan kalian pasti tahu kelanjutannya—baiklah, silakan turunkan spanduk yang kalian bawa itu dan janganlah berteriak. Terima kasih.

"Maksudnya _hal aneh_ itu apa? Seperti … tidak ada bayangan di cermin, begitu?" tanya Green penasaran dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Crystal.

"Seseorang yang mempunyai _Persona_ biasanya mengalami hal itu," lanjut Yellow, "instingnya menjadi lebih kuat, terutama kalau merasakan datangnya serangan _Shadow_."

Pemuda _brunet_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Red, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padanya?"

"Tch … kau tidak ingat apa, saat aku tidak bisa melihat bayanganmu waktu itu?" decih Red seraya memutar kedua bulatan krimsonnya, "Kita tidak bisa melihat bayangannya, tapi korbannya masih bisa melihatnya!"

"Yang hanya bisa kita lakukan adalah memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati," tutur Blue seraya bertopang dagu, "aku sudah memperingatinya, Silver juga sudah kuberi tahu untuk memperingatinya."

"Sebentar," sela Crystal tiba-tiba, "kau meminta Silver untuk memperingatinya, Blue?"

"Kebetulan Silver sekamar dengannya." Tandas Blue tegas, berusaha menyakinkan sang pemegang _Star Arcana_ untuk mempercayainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ketua klub ini?"

Serentak, keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu tertuju pada sepasang bulatan kuning kecoklatan yang tengah terduduk di dekat mereka.

"Eeee … a-aku salah, ya …?"

"Tidak, kok," jawab Red menenangkan gadis _blonde_ itu, "baru juga kita sampai di sini, sudah ada kasus …" lanjutnya, menghiraukan tatapan _padahal-kau-sendiri-yang-mulai_ yang terarah kepadanya.

"Ah ya, untuk kandidat ketuanya …" kata Blue seraya menerawang langit-langit ruangan sementara telunjuknya dia ketukkan pada sisi bibirnya, "bagaimana kalau … Red dan Green yang menjadi kandidatnya?

_Great idea, Blue …_

Idemu sukses membuat Red dan Green terperangah tak percaya.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, Blue-san," puji Yellow, "mereka 'kan sudah berpengalaman memimpin. Apalagi Green-san juga ketua kelas!"

"Jangan mengaitkan jabatanku di kelas dengan jabatan ketua di sini, Yellow!" protes Green, dapat terlihat perempatan nadi pada kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara memilihnya?" tanya Crystal, "kalau semisal _voting_ 'kan rasanya kurang seru!"

"Aku tahu!" seru Red sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Bagaimana kalau suten?"

 _Sweatdrop_ lah mereka semua.

"Kandidatnya 'kan cuma dua orang, dan tadi Crystal bilang kalau _voting_ kurang seru, 'kan?" jelas Red, "siapa tahu kalau dengan suten menjadi lebih seru!"

"Aih, jadi ingat masa-masa sekolah dasar dulu~" komentar Blue seraya menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipinya.

"Suten? Seperti apa?" tanya Yellow penasaran.

"Green masih ingat tidak cara suten sewaktu kita masuk di sekolah dasar?" tanya Red bersemangat, dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari yang bersangkutan. "Yuk, kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Sekarang?" tanya Green retoris kepada pemuda beriris merah yang hanya mengangguk, membuatnya menghela napas, "Baiklah, kau duluan."

Red hanya tersenyum lebar saat berhadapan dengan pemuda beriris hijau daun itu, kedua tangan mereka saling terkepal, siap untuk melakukan suten.

"Siap, ya …" ujarnya, " _saisho wa guu, JANKENPON!_ "

Kedua batu tangan saling bertemu.

" _Hoo? Aiko desho_ ," komentar Green yang masih mengepalkan tangannya, " _saisho wa guu, jankenpon!_ "

Sekarang giliran kedua gunting tangan yang saling bertemu.

"Ish, kau ini …" gumam pemuda _brunet_ , tubuhnya bergetar seakan dirinya akan meledak, "yang benar, dong!" gerutunya dengan nada sebal.

"Kok begitu?! Memangnya aku curang?!" sergah Red tak mau kalah.

Seandainya kedua pemuda itu menjadi sumber munculnya _sweatdrop_ pada ketiga gadis itu.

"I … ini sih, seru dari debatnya …" gumam Crystal pelan.

"Ini … yang namanya suten …?" tanya Yellow pelan sembari menengok ke arah Blue yang memasang ekspresi _mungkin-itu-suten-versi-mereka_ takkala melihat kepala Red yang menjadi sasaran jitakan dari Green.

"Kita ulangi lagi, yang serius ya!" ujar Green setengah ketus, sementara Red—dengan beberapa benjolan hangat di kepalanya—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya merengut sebal.

" _Saisho wa guu …. Jankenpon!_ "

Kertas dan batu saling bertemu.

"Ehehehehe …" kekeh pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu penuh kemenangan, mendapati dirinya menang suten atas ketua kelasnya itu. "Siap-siap, ya …" ujarnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan Green yang memicingkan kedua bulatan hijau daunnya, memperhatikan objek di depannya.

" _Acchimuite … HOI!_ "

Kedua iris hijau itu malah terarah ke atas, mengikuti arah jari itu menunjuk.

"Ahahaha, aku menang!"

Pemuda pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu hanya menghela napasnya memperhatikan Red yang langsung _merayakan_ kemenangannya.

"Jadi, yang menjadi ketuanya Red-san, ya?" tanya Yellow setengah menggumam seraya mencatat sesuatu pada secarik kertas—yang entah bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkannya—di depannya, tepat di atas meja.

"Green terlihat biasa-biasa saja, ya …" celetuk Crystal saat melihat sang pemuda berhelaian coklat jabrik itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Biarkan saja, kasihan kalau dia yang terpilih," timpal Blue memberi isyarat dengan mengipasi gadis pemegang _Star Arcana_ itu, "dia 'kan sudah menjadi ketua kelas, ketua klub kendo pula! Benar 'kan, Green~?" lanjutnya, kali ini dia mengangkat kedua alisnya kepada _sang objek_ yang hanya bisa memberikan tatapan maut kepadanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Blue, kau 'kan yang memberi namanya?" tanya Red kepada gadis berbulatan sama dengan namanya yang menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bisa jelaskan kepada kami soal nama itu?"

"Ah, soal nama itu …" ujar Blue seraya mendehem, "begini, _Niflheim_ sendiri 'kan termasuk fenomena supernatural. Sementara _STTE_ sendiri singkatan dari _Supernatural Trauma Team Extracurricular_ , singkatnya klub—eh, maksudku tim ini dibuat untuk mengatasi masalah yang berhubungan dengan supernatural, begitu."

"Jadi, tujuan tim ini dibentuk … ada hubungannya dengan _Niflheim_ , bukan?" kali ini giliran Green yang bertanya kepada gadis _brunette_ pemegang _Magician Arcana_ yang sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Selain itu … kau ingat tidak, soal …" cukup lama Blue memberi jeda pada ucapannya, dapat terlihat beberapa kali dia menghela napas yang begitu dalam, "… soal _Celadon's Mirror Tragedy_ tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat para pendengarnya menoleh, tertuju ke arahnya.

_Astaga … kenapa dia malah mengungkit soal insiden itu?!_

Itulah yang dipikiran Crystal dan Yellow barusan, setelah mendengar pertanyaan Blue barusan.

"I … itu …" gumam Red pelan, "insiden mengerikan di Ce—"

"—Tolong jangan ungkit peristiwa itu."

Serentak, keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu terarah pada pemilik mata hijau yang memandang tajam sekaligus nanar ke arah mereka.

"Oh ya … kakeknya 'kan kepala sekolah ini …" gumam Crystal yang sadar akan makna tatapan yang diberikan pemuda _brunet_ itu.

"Dan jangan katakan kalau tim ini juga ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa itu."

"Tapi Green … kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? _Shadow_ di _Niflheim_ sudah melancarkan serangannya ke sini, dan aku—tidak, lebih tepatnya Yellow khawatir _Celadon's Mirror Tragedy_ itu akan terulang kembali. Kita di sini pasti, tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi."

Kini, yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah Blue yang seakan menopang tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja di depannya. Tatapannya juga terlihat nanar, mungkin mengenang peristiwa kelam itu.

"Kupikir itu alasan mengapa Blue membentuk tim ini, Green." Kali ini giliran Red yang angkat bicara, melengkapi ucapan gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu. "Coba kaupikir, bahkan murid-murid terkuat di sini pun tidak akan berkutik melawan _Shadow_!"

"Red-san benar, Green-san," lanjut gadis _blonde_ itu, "satu-satunya cara untuk melawan _Shadow_ adalah _Persona_ itu sendiri, dan kekuatan militer sekalipun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan makhluk seperti _Shadow_."

"Kumohon, Green. Percayalah kepada kami. Kau tidak mau insiden itu terulang kembali, bukan? Kita di sini juga sama sepertimu, tidak ingin peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Kita berjuang bersama, ini demi keselamatan dunia ini."

Sesaat setelah Crystal meluncurkan ucapannya, pemuda _brunet_ jabrik itu terdiam, mencerna seluruh rancauan yang terarah kepadanya, sebelum akhirnya tercipta sebuah anggukan tanda setuju akan ucapan mereka. Sukses membuat mereka bersorak dalam hati.

"Jadi … sekarang kita boleh kembali ke asrama?"

Dan Red sukses diberi tatapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secarik kertas sudah lama ternodai dengan deretan angka, membuatnya tak polos seperti sedia kala. Ditambah dengan simponi tetes-tetes hujan yang menjadi pengiringnya, semakin menguatkan suasana dingin nan kelam di malam itu.

"… kau mau mengerjakan soal itu sampai berapa nomor sih?!" dapat terlihat Green mencak-mencak, mendapati Red yang masih berkutat dengan kumpulan soal mate _ **mati**_ ka—yang entah mengapa selalu sukses membuat para murid merasa batinnya tertekan cukup kuat—di sisi ruangan, tepatnya pada meja belajar yang diletakkan di sana.

"… tiga puluh soal lagi?" tanya Red polos.

"Kurangi lagi."

"Dua puluh lima soal?"

"Kurang banyak."

"… lima puluh soal?"

"Hei, kurang banyak—"

"Kalau begitu … seratus soal?"

"GILA!" umpat pemuda beriris hijau daun itu.

"Lhaaa …? Tadi 'kan kau sendiri yang bilang _kurang banyak_ , Green …" tukas pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik itu dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, bodoh!" sanggah Green, terlihat jelas nadinya yang berkedut, membuat pemuda beriris merah itu menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Sebelum dering kencang memecahkan suasana di sana.

"Tuh, ponselmu berbunyi." Ujar Green sambil mengangkat dagunya sendiri, "Cek sana."

Pemuda berbulatan merah darah itu hanya mengangguk sambil meraih ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja, di samping sebuah buku kumpulan soal yang menampilkan isinya—tolong siapkan kantung plastik jikalau kalian merasa mual saat melihat isinya—sebelum memainkannya dan segera mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa?" karena penasaran, pemuda pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu akhirnya mendekati temannya yang notabene pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu yang hanya menggumam "Gold, kau gila …" sambil memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Baru kali ini aku menerima pesan begini …" keluh Red seraya memberikan ponselnya kepada Green—ternyata dia ikut mengernyitkan kedua alisnya—yang hanya bisa meresponsnya dengan tatapan _pesan-macam-apa-ini_ kepada lawan bicaranya yang membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan _justru-itu-aku-bertanya-padamu_ begitu mengetahui isi pesan yang dimaksud.

"Ini 'kan kode morse, kenapa dia malah mengirim ini kepadamu?" tanya Green kepada Red yang hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Justru itu, aku juga bingung. Kau sendiri saja bingung, apalagi aku."

"Lantas, kalau semisal dia bercanda, kenapa dia mengirim pesan begini. Ini 'kan untuk saat-saat darurat." Tanya Green retoris seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan padanya besok." Kata Red sembari membalikkan posisinya semula dan tentu saja, melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

_Sayang seribu sayang, kawan._

_Ada satu misteri kecil, teramat kecil, yang tak mereka tangkap, yang lolos dari kecurigaan mereka._

_Jika kalian berkelana ke taman asrama, dan menemukan sebuah ponsel tergeletak di sana, bersimbah titik-titik hujan yang turun, tengoklah, dan lihatlah layar di sana. Maka kalian tak akan percaya, ketika kalian mendapati sebuah pesan singkat—tidak, teramat singkat yang terkirim di sana._

_Dan tahukah kalian, apa isi pesan itu?_

_**...---...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information Notes
> 
> 1.
> 
> "Aku tahu!" seru Red sambil menjentikkan jarinya, "Bagaimana kalau suten?"
> 
> Suten: Bahasa baku dari kata suit, bisa dibuktikan dengan mengecek KBBI (Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia).
> 
> 2.
> 
> "Siap, ya …" ujarnya, "saisho wa guu, JANKENPON!"
> 
> saisho wa guu, JANKENPON! : Kalimat pembuka dalam suten versi Jepang, di mana saisho wa guu artinya dalam bahasa Inggris (maaf, cuma ketemu penjelasan yang bahasa Inggris) adalah "First comes the rock" dengan "guu" sendiri artinya batu ("choki" dengan gunting, dan "paa" dengan kertas), akan tetapi itu bukan nama sebenarnya dan hanya digunakan dalam permainan.
> 
> 3.
> 
> "Hoo? Aiko desho," komentar Green yang masih mengepalkan tangannya—
> 
> Aiko desho : (ada hubungannya dengan penjelasan di nomor 2) Kalau kedua pemain mengeluarkan benda yang sama (contohnya gunting dengan gunting), biasanya pemain mengatakan Aiko desho yang artinya "Ini seri, ya?" dan kedua pemain harus mengulang kembali suten mereka.
> 
> 4.
> 
> "Acchimuite … HOI!"
> 
> Acchimuite … HOI! : (ada hubungannya dengan penjelasan di nomor 2 dan 3) Di beberapa versi dalam suten Jepang, setelah satu pemain memenangkan suten, pemain melakukan ronde kedua, yaitu dengan menjebak lawan dengan jarinya. Maksudnya, si pemenang mengucapkan acchimuite (yang sendirinya berarti "Hei, lihat ke sini!") sambil menunjuk telunjuknya ke arah lawan, ketika "Hoi!", si pemenang menunjuk ke salah satu arah (kanan, kiri, atas, atau bawah) dengan telunjuknya dan kalau si lawan mengikuti arah telunjuk itu, maka si pemenang itu otomatis menang total. Beda lagi kalau si lawan melawan arah telunjuk itu, maka permainan kembali ke suten dan pemenang otomatis batal.
> 
> 5.
> 
> "Sementara STTE sendiri singkatan dari Supernatural Trauma Team Extracurricular—"
> 
> STTE atau Supernatural Trauma Team Extracurricular : Bisa dibilang … itu parodi a.k.a plesetan dari SEES atau Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad dari Persona 3. SEES sendiri juga adalah sebuah klub sekolah di Gekkoukan High School, tetapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah untuk menghabisi Shadow, serta menyelidiki Tartarus dan Dark Hour (fenomena aneh yang terjadi di Persona 3). Begitu juga dengan STTE, yang tujuan aslinya adalah memecahkan misteri Celadon's Mirror Tragedy yang terjadi tiga tahun silam (Blue sendiri sempat membicarakan soal insiden itu).


	9. Wicked Sun’s Playground of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/9/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes :
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_[_ _**DAY 11** _ _]_

Satu kali pemuda beriris merah darah itu memanggil pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu saat jam istirahat berlangsung, entah apa motivasinya.

"Jadi Gold hari ini tidak masuk?" tanya Red kepada lawan bicaranya yang hanya mengangguk, dapat terlihat jelas kekhawatiran pada raut wajahnya.

"Bahkan ketika kutanyakan kepada teman sekamarnya pun tidak dibalas sama sekali," jawab Ruby sembari melipat kedua tangannya, punggungnya dapat terlihat bersandar di dinding lorong, "kalau kutanya balik, dia malah tidak tahu."

"Aneh …" gumam Red sembari mengurut dagunya, "kemarin malam pesan … sekarang …"

"Pesan?" tiba-tiba saja pemuda bertopi putih-hitam itu menengok ke arahnya. "Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, cukup lama dia mengutak-atiknya sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan pesan yang sungguh, sama persis dengan pesan yang diterima Red tadi malam.

"Dia mengirim ini tadi malam, makanya aku ke mari," ujar Ruby sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya, "kau sudah tahu maksud pesannya?"

Red hanya mengangguk. "Maksudnya _SOS_ , 'kan?" jawabnya retoris, "Green sendiri yang bilang padaku kemarin malam. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama, malah malam itu juga aku langsung mengartikannya sendiri, ini kode morse, bukan?" timpal Ruby seraya menghela napas sementara kedua iris merahnya terarah pada langit-langit lorong kelas yang begitu ramai, "Kalau semisalkan tadi malam Gold mengirim pesan darurat kepada kita, berarti …"

Hening, hanya kedua tatapan tersadar yang bermain di sini.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12.45 PM …_

"Benar 'kan dugaan kita! Gold pasti diculik tadi malam!"

Dapat terlihat Blue berjalan sedikit di depan mereka dengan bersungut-sungut, sementara Yellow berusaha berjalan sejajar dengannya diikuti dengan Red, Green, dan Crystal.

"Dari mana Blue-san tahu kalau Gold-san diculik?" tanya Yellow yang kini berhasil berjalan sejajar dengan gadis pemegang _Magician_ _Arcana_ itu.

"Pertama, hari ini Gold tidak masuk. Kedua, Red dan Ruby menerima pesan darurat darinya tadi malam." Jawab Blue tegas, "Red, tunjukkan pesannya."

Sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik itu meraih ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengutak-atiknya, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada gadis _blonde_ di depannya. "Kode morse, kau bisa membacanya, Yellow?"

"Uhh …" gumam Yellow seraya memperhatikan layar ponsel Red yang menampilkan pesan morse itu, dapat terlihat ekspresinya yang kebingungan akan makna pesan itu, membuat pemilik ponsel itu menjajarkan jalannya kepada gadis berbulatan coklat kekuningan itu.

"Tiga titik itu artinya _S_ , lalu tiga strip itu artinya _O_ ," jelas Red seraya menunjuk layar ponsel yang dipegang Yellow, "jadi kalau tiga titik di samping kanan-kiri sementara tiga strip di tengahnya, berarti ini maksudnya _SOS_. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Yellow hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti akan penjelasan pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu, sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti dan menahan langkah Red dan Blue di sampingnya, bahkan Crystal dan Green yang berada di belakangnya nyaris menabrak ketiga orang yang bersangkutan itu.

"Eeeh, ada apa?!"

Whoa, bahkan empat mulut ikut berbicara hal yang sama.

"Ikut aku …" ajak Yellow pelan, sebelum mulai berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini berpandangan kebingungan.

"Bagaimana? Kita ikuti?" tanya Crystal sembari menunjuk sosok Yellow yang berjalan sendiri menelusuri lorong panjang yang seakan ramai oleh murid-murid yang berjalan menuju asrama.

"Tadi dia meminta kita untuk ikut dengannya, 'kan?" jawab Green retoris, "lagipula … itu jalan menuju gudang sekolah."

"… APA?!"

Oi, oi, teriakan kalian barusan berhasil membuat puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada kalian, tahu!

"Jangan bercanda, Green!" seru Crystal dengan nada gusar, "Kalau misalkan Yellow nanti tersesat, bagaimana?!" lanjutnya, kali ini nada serta ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Makanya Crys, mau tidak mau kita harus ikuti dia," jawab Red sembari menengok ke arah di mana gadis berhelaian kuning itu berjalan, tak lupa mengurut dagunya pula, "aku berniat mengikutinya. Aku takut dia mengalami hal-hal buruk."

"Ehem~ Sepertinya Yellow beruntung ya, mempunyai seorang pangeran~" celetuk Blue bernada menggoda, sedikit menyinggung pemuda berbulatan merah yang hanya mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Maksudnya _seorang pangeran_ itu siapa?"

"Kau benar-benar polos, ya~ Yang kumaksud itu kau, tahu!"

Sukses sudah semburat merah menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut hitam pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu, semakin menguatkan makna dari namanya tersebut.

"Blue, jangan mengulur waktu … keselamatan Gold ada di tangan kita …" ujar Green—yang sepertinya terlihat risih—seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Oh, jika ada yang mempunyai pendengaran yang _terlewat_ tajam, maka akan terdengar _dasar pesky girl_ yang terlontar keluar dari mulut pemuda pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu.

"Oke, oke …" timpal Blue santai, sebelum mendapati Green yang justru berjalan sedikit menjauhinya, "kau mau ke mana?!"

"Pinjam kunci gudang! Kalian pergi sekarang saja, nanti aku menyusul!" seru Green yang langsung berlari sembari menengok ke arah Blue yang langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke gudang sekarang," ajak Crystal sembari menengok ke arah kedua temannya, _aku mengkhawatirkannya …_ begitulah batinnya.

"Oke, biar aku yang berjalan di depan."

Dan ketiga remaja itu berlari kecil menelusuri lorong dengan Red yang berada di depan mereka, membimbing kedua remaja putri itu agar dapat mencapai gudang sekolah, sesuai dengan asumsi dari Green.

Tak memakan waktu lama— _well_ , rasanya tidak lucu kalau mereka tersesat jika orang yang menunjukkan jalannya merupakan murid lama di sekolah itu—mereka pun tiba di depan pintu gudang, di mana terlihat seorang gadis _blonde_ yang menempelkan cuping telinganya pada daun pintu yang terkunci sedemikian rapatnya.

"Yellow!" sapa Crystal dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan, membuat gadis _blonde_ berbulatan kuning kecoklatan itu menengok ke arahnya, "Menemukan sesuatu?"

Yellow hanya mengangguk sebagai respons atas pertanyaan gadis _twintail dark indigo_ itu. "Aku merasakan portalnya berada di sini … di mana Green-san?"

"Sedang meminjam kunci, nanti dia menyusul—Nah, itu dia!"

 _Panjang umur_ , baru saja Blue membicarakan Green, yang bersangkutan sudah hadir di hadapan mereka dengan kunci gudang di tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajak Green seraya memasukkan kepala kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci pada pintu gudang, sebelum memutarnya. Tangannya langsung memutar gagang pintu di depannya, memberikan pemandangan gudang yang cukup kelam—ya, salahkan saja lampu gudang yang begitu redup—kepada teman-temannya yang langsung meluncur ke dalam sana, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dianggap penting bagi mereka.

Gadis beriris coklat kekuningan itu kini sudah mendekati sebuah cermin besar yang bersandar di dinding gedung, telapak tangannya seperti biasa menempel—tidak, menembus permukaan kaca datar itu. "Benar dugaanku, portalnya terbuka di sini."

"Berarti kita tinggal mencari tubuhnya," timpal Red sembari menengok ke sana ke mari berupaya menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan portal itu, "pasti _Shadow_ nya menyembunyikannya di sekitar sini."

"Mungkin kita bisa mencarinya di … tumpukan matras?" gumam Blue sembari menarik sedikit tumpukan matras yang disandarkan pada dinding, "uh … tidak ada, ya …"

"Di sini juga tidak ada …" gumam Green saat dirinya memeriksa balik keranjang-keranjang bola yang kebetulan berada di dekat dinding, "apa mungkin tubuhnya bukan berada di sini?"

"Tidak mungkin, biasanya tubuh korban serangan _Shadow_ letaknya berdekatan dengan portalnya." Sanggah Yellow sembari menggeleng.

"Aku juga berpikir be—Eeeek?!"

Crystal langsung terperanjat kaget saat dirinya menimpali penjelasan gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu, membuatnya menengok sedikit ke bawahnya, tepatnya ke ujung sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Dan menemukan sebuah tangan yang terkulai tepat di dekat sepasang sepatunya.

"Be … berarti …"

Alhasil, pekikan merana itu mengejutkan mereka, memecah suasana kelam di gudang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ti … tidak mungkin …!"

Blue dan Yellow hanya bisa menenangkan Crystal yang baru saja dibuat trauma dengan penemuan tubuh Gold sendiri, sementara Red dan Green berjalan beriringan di depan ketiga gadis itu. Demi _menyembuhkan_ trauma gadis pemegang _Star Arcana_ itu, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung meluncur menuju _Niflheim_. Dan di sinilah mereka, berada di depan sebuah gerbang sebuah taman bermain yang diselimuti kabut putih, disertai langit yang begitu mendung.

_Hei, bisa dibayangkan rasanya menemukan tubuh seseorang—dengan sclera hitam berpadu iris emas—yang justru tersenyum_ _**kelewat** _ _lebar tepat di bawahnya!_

"Mungkinkah ini … dunia milik Gold …?" tanya Red setengah menggumam sebelum disambut seruan _Pika_! dari Pika sendiri yang _sekali lagi_ , bersembunyi di tasnya hanya untuk ikut serta dengannya. Kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan sepasang _tonfa_ miliknya.

"Kalau dilihat dari sifatnya … sepertinya benar-benar mencerminkannya, ya …" jawab Green—dengan sebilah _katana_ beristirahat di sarungnya yang berada di salah satu sisi pinggangnya—sembari mengurut dagunya saat melihat gerbang itu, "apa _Shadow_ nya selalu berada di satu tempat seperti di kasusku?"

Yellow—dengan Chuchu di atas pundaknya—hanya menggeleng. "Beberapa malah ada yang berpindah tempat—"

Dan ucapannya terputus begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di antara kabut, sehingga hanya menampilkan siluetnya saja. Siluet itu bergerak mendekati mereka, semakin memperjelas sosoknya. Kelima pasang mata berbeda warna itu serentak membulat, mendapati sosok dalam kabut itu yang tak lain adalah sosok yang begitu mereka kenal.

" _ **Heh … baru datang rupanya. Padahal sudah lama aku menunggu kalian …**_ "

"Kau … mau apa ke mari?!" tanya Red menginterogasi _Shadow_ Gold—saat ini, dia mengenakan _hoodie_ merah berpadu garis hitam yang menyerupai kerah serta celana hitam yang digulung—yang hanya menyeringai di depannya, di tangannya terdapat sebatang _cue_ bilyar.

" _ **Oh, jadi begini cara kalian menyambutku?**_ " tanya sang _Shadow_ sinis, " _ **Tak apa, lagipula … aku ke sini untuk menantang kalian.**_ "

"Menantang? Menantang bagaimana?!" tanya Blue gusar.

" _ **Penasaran, ya?**_ " yang ditanya malah bertanya balik, " _ **Begini, kutantang kalian untuk mencariku sementara aku akan terus berpindah tempat.**_ "

"Lalu, apa ada hadiahnya kalau kami berhasil menemukanmu?" tanya Green.

" _ **Tentu saja ada! Tidak adil 'kan kalau kalian tidak mendapat apa-apa setelah susah payah mencariku?**_ " jawab _Shadow_ Gold sembari terkekeh, " _ **Daaaaan … SELAMAT MENCARIKU!**_ "

Dan sosok itu menghilang begitu melompat ke udara di depan mereka, disertai tawanya yang uh, menggelegar.

"—salah satunya itu." Yellow pun akhirnya baru bisa melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terputus.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita mencarinya?! Katanya dia akan terus berpindah tempat, 'kan?!" tanya Red sedikit panik.

"Yellow, kau masih bisa mendeteksi keberadaan _Shadow_ , 'kan?" Crystal akhirnya bisa angkat bicara, bertanya kepada gadis _blonde_ yang langsung mengangguk, "Dari sini kalian bisa tahu 'kan bagaimana caranya?"

"Baiklah …" timpal Green seraya menghela napas, "ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak suka kalau harus berputar-putar seperi orang hilang."

"Kukira tadi dia mau menyerahkan diri kepada kita …" lanjut Red sembari memasang ekspresi _aku-lelah-kalau-begitu_ , tak lupa diiringi _Pikaaa …_ yang bernuansa gusar.

"Tahu begitu, kenapa kita tidak menyerangnya langsung, ya …?"

" _Chuuu …_ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MANA _SHADOW_ GILA ITU?! AWAS KAU, KUCIUM KAU DENGAN _TONFA_ KU NANTI!"

Ya, inilah alasan mengapa pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu _dijauhi_ teman-temannya. Bahkan Pika buru-buru beringsut menuju pemuda _brunet_ di dekatnya saking takutnya kepada _partner_ nya itu.

_Seram, eii …_

"Dia seram juga ya kalau sedang marah …" bisik Blue kepada Green yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _kau-saja-yang-baru-tahu_.

"Crystal-san …" Yellow malah sudah meringsut mendekat pada gadis berbulatan biru di sampingnya sembari mendekap Chuchu yang mencicit pelan karena ketakutan.

Entah sudah berapa menit—eh, atau mungkin bisa dibilang _jam_?—mereka berkelana mengelilingi taman bermain yang _terbengkalai_ itu, akan tetapi mereka belum bisa mencium keberadaan sang penantang, yang mereka temukan hanyalah onggokan besi berupa wahana-wahana penuh karat yang seakan dimakan tumbuhan merambat. Sesuai dengan ucapannya, _Shadow_ pemuda _yang-kebetulan-warna-iris-matanya-emas_ itu benar-benar terus berpindah tempat, saking seringnya sampai sukses membuat mereka kalang kabut mencarinya.

_Ke mana~ Ke mana~ Ke manaaa~_

_Kuharus mencari ke manaa~_

"Kabutnya tebal juga ya …" komentar Crystal sembari berjalan menerobos kumpulan kabut putih nan dingin di depannya, "bagaimana kita bisa melihatnya kalau kabutnya setebal ini?"

"Mana dia tidak memberikan tanda-tandanya pula …" timpal Green seraya menghela napas, kedua tangannya berkacak di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu Gold bukan?"

"Eh?"

Serentak empat pasang mata tertuju pada arah yang ditunjuk Blue barusan, tepat ke arah sosok yang terduduk di atas pagar besi, terselimuti kabut. Bagai mendapat pencerahan, tim _STTE_ segera berhambur mendekati sosok itu yang ternyata memang benar, _Shadow_ Gold yang rupanya berjongkok di atas pagar besi hitam. Seperti khasnya, seringainya tampak pada wajahnya.

" _ **Sulit mencariku, huh?**_ "

Ya, terima kasih untuk membuat mereka mencak-mencak dalam hati saat mendengar ucapanmu.

"Hei, kau ini gila ya?! Jelas-jelas taman bermain ini penuh kabut, bagaimana kami bisa mencarimu, bodoh?!" umpat gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ sambil berkacak pinggang kepada _Shadow_ Gold yang malah menertawakannya, membuat keempat—ralat, keenam pendengarnya berkesimpulan yang sama dalam batin mereka.

 _Orang itu, benar-benar,_ _ **GILA**_.

" _ **Oke, oke … kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian, karena telah menemukanku …**_ " ucap sang _Shadow_ sembari terkekeh sementara dirinya bertepuk tangan, " _ **tapi bukan berarti tantanganku ini selesai. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku akan terus berpindah tempat. Dan sekaraaaang …**_ "

… Menghilang lagi.

"DASAR _SHADOW_ GILAAAA!"

" _PIKAAAAAAAA!_ "

 _CONGRATULATION, ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED_.

 _MAKE RED, PIKA, AND BLUE GOT ANGERED_.

Tuh, lihat saja. Bahkan Green, Yellow, dan Crystal kewalahan menyabarkan mereka.

_Hell, dikira mudah untuk mencari seseorang yang_ _**selalu** _ _berpindah tempat?!_

Samar-samar, Yellow mendengar suara besi tua yang berat bergerak. Aroma karat memasuki penciumannya, bercampur dengan dedaunan basah yang entah mengapa, sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ditambah dengan cicitan Chuchu yang terus menunjuk ke sumber suara, membuatnya menengok perlahan, tepat ke sebuah bianglala tua yang bergerak tertahan. "Lihat, itu Gold-san!"

"Di man—Astaga Tuhan …"

Pemuda berbulatan merah itu hanya bisa membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya, mendapati sang target—duh, sambil melambaikan tangannya pula—yang kini berada di dalam salah satu kapsul sebuah bianglala yang tak jauh dari mereka. Jika diperhatikan, bianglala itu bagai habis termakan zaman; besi-besinya bernuansa merah cokelat karat—di matanya terlihat seperti dilumuri darah yang mengering—dan tanaman liar merambat tinggi hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Benar-benar berbanding jauh dengan bianglala yang pernah dinaikinya sewaktu kecil, yang berwarna-warni ceria memikat anak-anak.

"Serius … dia di sana …?" tanya Crystal tak percaya kepada Yellow yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat, kita harus menyusulnya." Ajak Green, "Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat nanti dia bisa berpindah tempat lagi."

Seakan setuju, keempat temannya mengangguk mantap. Derap kaki yang begitu cepat memecah hening pada taman bermain itu, berpacu dengan waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa mereka ketahui seberapa lamanya. Bianglala itu kini menampilkan wujud aslinya, sesuai dengan pandangan pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu. Kali ini tampaklah jelas seonggok besi mati berupa bianglala raksasa beraroma khas besi, entah berapa banyak ilalang yang menutupi dasar bianglala tersebut, membuat mereka terheran-heran.

_Bagaimana bisa bianglala itu masih berdiri kokoh?! Penampilannya bahkan terlihat seperti mayat tua membusuk yang ditutupi rumput!_

"Hei, jangan lari!" seru Red yang segera berlari, bermaksud mendekati _Shadow_ Gold yang masih melambaikan tangannya seakan mengejek, sebelum mendapati bianglala itu justru bergerak menaiki kapsul yang dinaiki sang target.

"Sial, kita cegat dia dari—" buru-buru Green memutuskan ucapannya, mendapati adanya sekumpulan awan ungu kelam yang seketika berubah menjadi belasan boneka kayu _mengerikan_ berhidung bak sebatang pohon kecil—di belakang mereka, mulai berjalan bagai orang mabuk menyudutkan mereka. Tanpa sengaja, Red menyenggol pintu salah satu kapsul bianglala itu dengan sikunya, membuatnya terlepas dari pengait yang menahannya.

"Hei, cepat ke sini!" serunya sambil bersiap memasuki kapsul itu, membuat keempat temannya segera menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana kalau kita jatuh, bianglala itu sudah tua sekali, Red! Besi-besinya pasti sudah rapuh!" sanggah Green sedikit berteriak, sesempat mungkin dia mengutuki banyaknya _Shadow_ yang mengepung di depannya.

"Tapi sekarang saja kita sudah terkepung begini!" seru Crystal mengingatkan.

"Sekali salah langkah, bisa celaka kita!" lanjut Yellow, kedua matanya menangkap posisi lawan-lawannya yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan gadis berhelaian _dark indigo_ tersebut. Dengan sigap dia memasuki kapsul itu bersama Red, diikuti Blue, Yellow, dan Crystal yang segera menutup pintu kapsul itu. Dilihatnya boneka-boneka kayu hidup itu yang kini memukul-mukuli kaca pintu kapsul itu, seakan-akan memaksa mereka untuk menyertakannya.

"Tuhan … tolonglah …"

 _Well_ Blue, sepertinya permohonanmu terkabulkan.

Karena kapsul yang kaunaiki bersama teman-temanmu mulai bergerak ke atas.

"Se-seram …" bisik Yellow gemetar, terus mendekati Red yang mengatur napasnya perihal dirinya sempat kaget mendapati kapsul yang dinaikinya tiba-tiba bergerak.

"Pa-padahal besinya berkarat begini …" ujar Blue lemas, sempat didapatinya engsel pada kapsul itu yang terlihat kaku karena tak pernah digunakan begitu lama.

"Dari tadi bulu kudukku berdiri terus …" kata Crystal pelan seraya mengusapi kasar tenguknya, masih merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak.

Pika yang berada di atas pangkuan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu kini bergerak tak keruan, entah menarik baju yang digunakannya ataupun berjalan mondar-mandir secara cepat. Chuchu memasang ekspresi bingung akan geliat rekannya, sebelum tangan kecil kuningnya menahan geraknya.

"Chu … chu!"

"Pika! Piii~!"

"Chuu~?"

"Pika!"

Sekejap, Pika dan Chuchu berdiri di atas pangkuan Crystal, sesekali mereka menunjuk ke bawah sana seperti menemukan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, gadis berhelaian _dark indigo_ dengan model _twintail_ itu ikut menengok ke bawah, kedua irisnya membulat begitu menemukan sosok pemuda berhelaian hitam yang memandangi mereka dengan kedua iris emas berpendarnya dari dasar bianglala yang dinaikinya.

" _Shadow_ nya berpindah lagi!" serunya memperingatkan, membuat para pendengarnya menoleh ke luar sana dan melihat sosok yang sama persis seperti yang disampaikan gadis berbulatan biru itu.

"Demi Tuhan, dia _Shadow_ paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui …" umpat Blue tak percaya.

"Kita terjebak di sini dan dia malah berdiri di sana …?" tanya Red retoris, rasa sebalnya terdengar begitu implisit pada setiap silabelnya, "dasar gila."

"Padahal terakhir kulihat 'kan dia ada di kapsul di atas kita …" ujar Yellow bernada kecewa.

"Jadi, bagaimana supaya ki—"

Lagi-lagi pemuda berbulatan hijau itu memutuskan ucapannya begitu mendapati kapsul mereka bergerak turun tiba-tiba dengan _**teramat**_ cepat, secepat meluncurnya _roller coaster_. Hormon adrenalin mereka seketika meluap, membuat mereka berteriak horor seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di dunia. Begitu bianglala itu berhenti, beginilah yang terjadi setelah bianglala itu bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Satu pemuda dan satu pemudi menahan mual.

Satu pemuda dan dua pemudi langsung terkapar lemas.

Serta dua ekor makhluk kuning bak tikus terkapar karena pusing tujuh keliling.

"Mau … muntah—Uggh!" seketika Yellow menutupi mulutnya menahan mual begitu turun dari kapsul _laknat_ itu, tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk ke tanah.

"Aduuuh … pusiiiing~" rintih Blue seraya berjalan sempoyongan.

" _ **Bagaimana? Menikmati bianglalanya?**_ "

_Mati kau, keparaaaat—_

Ya, itulah balasan—meski dalam hati—dari pasukan _STTE_ kepada _Shadow_ Gold yang sempat-sempatnya menyeringai di depan mereka.

"Sekarang kau mau apa lagi, hah?! Berpindah tempat lagi?!" tanya Green kesal, berkacak pinggang di depan lawan bicaranya yang hanya bisa terkekeh.

" _ **Tidak, tidak … aku tidak akan berpindah tempat lagi, tenang saja~**_ " jawabnya sembari mengipasi dengan tangannya, berisyarat menenangkan Green yang _nyaris_ putus kesabarannya.

"Lalu, maumu apa?" tanya Crystal bernada interogasi.

" _ **Hei, aku menemui kalian untuk meminta sesuatu, Super Serious Gal~**_ "

"Ukh …"

" _ **Hahahaa, aku suka melihat ekspresimu itu! Benar-benar manis~**_ "

"Berhenti menggodaiku, Bodoh!"

Sayang, larangan gadis pemegang _Star Arcana_ itu malah dibalas tawa dari sang _Shadow_ yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Tak usah basa-basi, cepat kembalikan jiwa temanku!" seru Red, kedua tangannya telah siaga dengan _tonfa_ nya sementara Pika mulai menatap tajam lawannya, siap menyambarkan serangan listriknya.

" _ **Tidak mau~**_ " ujar _Shadow_ Gold seraya menggeleng, " _ **Kecuali kalian mau melakukan sesuatu.**_ "

Seketika muncullah sekumpulan asap ungu di depan pemuda berhelaian hitam yang merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan menahan lawan bicaranya dari dirinya. Asap ungu itu mulai menampilkan wujudnya berupa boneka-boneka kayu berhidung sebatang pohon kecil, makhluk yang sama dengan makhluk yang menyudutkan mereka waktu itu.

"Haha, gampang~" ujar Blue agak meremehkan lawannya, " _Sati, Agilao!_ " lanjutnya sambil menekan kepala arloji biru lautnya, memanggil sosok wanita berselimut lidah api yang segera menari di dekat lawannya, menorehkan garis lidah api yang segera membakar boneka hidup itu tanpa sisa. Dalam hati gadis itu berpikir mengapa dia tidak memanggil _Persona_ nya saat mereka tersudut oleh mereka waktu itu.

_Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin saat itu sedang shock …_

"Bagaimana? Kau mau meminta sesuatu lagi kepada kami?" tanya Yellow tanpa melepaskan status siaganya, dapat terlihat dari genggamannya pada _rapier_ nya semakin mengerat.

" _ **Yah …**_ " ucap _Shadow_ Gold seraya menghela napasnya, " _ **kalian menang. Seperti yang kujanjikan, kalian akan kuberi hadiah karena telah menemukanku.**_ "

"Hhh … akhirnya," gumam Green seraya menghela napas, "kalau begitu, apa hadiahnya?"

" _ **Hadiahnya?**_ "

Tiba-tiba saja asap ungu nan kelam kembali muncul di depan _Shadow_ pemuda berbulatan-yang-kebetulan-sama-dengan-iris-para- _Shadow_ , kali ini asap itu menyelimuti raganya, membuat mereka bersiaga dengan senjata mereka. Semakin lama asap itu semakin membesar, memberikan siluet pemuda dengan sayap pesawat di punggungnya. Sosok pemuda itu perlahan melayang seiring dengan menipisnya asap ungu itu, memperjelas wujudnya berupa seorang pemuda bersayap bak pesawat yang melayang, salah satu tangannya terpasang sebuah meriam tangan sementara wajahnya tertutupi dengan sebuah topeng las besi, membuat sepasang bulatan emas berpendarnya terlihat dari sana.

"… _**Inilah hadiahku untuk kalian …**_ "

"… I-ini gila …"


	10. sunlight-showered wicked pinocchio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/10/Persona-SPECIAL
> 
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kuurou (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

" _ **I am a Shadow ... the true self ...**_ "

Red ingin berteriak.

Ia ingin berteriak, sekencang-kencangnya.

Mendapati _Shadow_ temannya yang telah menunjukkan wujud aslinya membuatnya sedikit gentar melawannya. Entah sudah berapa mili liter keringat dingin membasahinya, tetapi tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri di depan pemuda _android_ bersayap bak pesawat itu.

Lagipula, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Gold adalah mengalahkan _Shadow_ nya, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Hanya itu.

"Red-san … Red-san tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat pada gadis _blonde_ itu. Tangannya menepuk pundaknya, menyalurkan kepercayaannya pada sang pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ yang meresponsnya dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

" _ **Akhirnya … sudah lama aku menanti ini semua,**_ " ujar sang _Shadow_ seraya menggerakkan sendi peluru sebelah kanannya, kepalanya terlihat ikut bergerak ke arah lengannya. " _ **Kau tahu, alasanku menunggu ini semua, hm?**_ "

Hanya dibalas empat gelengan.

" _ **Kalian percaya, kalian berteman dengan seorang pinokio?**_ "

Sukses sudah mereka bertanya-tanya, bingung akan maksud dari ucapan lawannya.

 _Siapa_ _**pinokio** _ _yang dimaksud?_

" _ **Kalian tidak tahu?**_ " sang _Shadow_ malah tertawa mengejek. " _ **Ternyata dia hebat juga, bisa menipu—**_ "

"—Tunggu! Maksudmu, Gold dan kebiasaan berbohongnya itu?"

Selaan Red barusan justru membuat keempat temannya seakan tidak percaya akan ucapannya. Memang, tiga di antara mereka tentulah baru mengenal pemuda berbulatan emas itu, wajarlah mereka bingung akan alasan _Shadow_ nya mengaitkan sisi _terang_ nya dengan boneka kayu terkenal itu.

Tetapi bagi Green dan Red sendiri, mereka tahu alasan sang _Shadow_ mengaitkan pemuda itu dengan salah satu tokoh dongeng terkenal itu.

" _ **Dan sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian …**_ "

Kedua iris merah itu membulat segera, mendapati pemuda _android_ itu mengacungkan mulut meriam tangan itu ke arahnya, seakan hendak menembaknya.

"… _**karena kalian sudah membantuku menemukan pinokioku yang berharga itu ….**_ "

Dan tawa menggelegar memecah kesunyian dalam suasana kelam di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka tidak ingat.

Mereka tidak ingat kapan sang _Shadow_ memberikan serangan pertamanya, yang diingat pun hanya satu.

"… Red!"

Hanya sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tenggelam dalam kepungan asap tebal dari serangan pemuda _android_ di depannya. Hanya tawa mengiringinya, mempermainkan mereka yang berduyun-duyun ingin mengetahui keadaan _ketua tim_ mereka.

Tercenganglah mereka mendapati kenyataan di balik kebulan asap itu. Red dengan ekspresi menahan sakit, duduk bersandar pada anak tangga di belakangnya.

Di depannya, sosok pria berambut panjang turut terduduk, menahan serangan meriam itu.

" _Sukuna-Hikona,_ sekarang!" seru Red, memerintahkan _Persona_ nya untuk meluncurkan anak-anak panahnya ke arah _Shadow_ Gold yang justru terbang berpindah tempat, entah ke mana.

Green hanya mendecih sebal, tatapan tajamnya mengawasi sekitarnya. Genggamannya kuat pada pegangan _katana_ nya, kedua mata hijaunya masih saja awas memperhatikan situasi yang menurutnya berbahaya.

Sampai tak sadar dirinya dijadikan sasaran serangan sang _Shadow_.

"Green!"

Kini giliran Green yang tumbang, terempas entah ke mana.

Tak ingin hal buruk terjadi lagi, gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu mempertontonkan arloji biru lautnya pada sang lawan, sebelum menekannya.

" _Sati, Maragi!_ " titahnya setelah sosok wanita berpakaian hitam muncul di depannya. Dapat terlihat _Sati_ menghindari serangan meriam itu dengan luwesnya, sebelum memberi serangan api kepada _Shadow_ Gold yang tak sempat menghindar. Belum sempat melarikan diri, serangan dari Chuchu rupanya mampu membuat sang _Shadow_ tak berdaya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Kita harus menghambat gerakannya! Kalau tidak, kita bisa kewalahan!" kata gadis beriris cokelat kekuningan itu dengan pandangan terarah pada lawannya yang bergerak sedikit lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, mungkin efek dari serangan Chuchu barusan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?! Sekarang Green entah ada di mana, Red juga ambruk, ja—Pika, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Pika segera mengangguk mantap ke arah Crystal sebelum berancang-ancang untuk menyerang, tatapan dari kedua mata mungil itu terlihat begitu tajam. Segera ia berlari menuju pemuda _android_ bersayap bak pesawat itu lalu melemparkan dirinya ke arah sana, tepat di pundak sang lawan dan menggigitnya hingga mengaduh-aduh.

" _ **GRRRRR! Dasar tikus sialan!**_ " gerutu sang _Shadow_ seraya meraih Pika dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah, diiringi pekikan panik dari Yellow yang segera berlari untuk menangkap makhluk kuning tersebut. Melihat gadis ber _ponytail_ _blonde_ itu berlari menuju Pika, _Shadow_ berbulatan emas berpancar itu justru mengarahkan meriamnya.

Tepat sebelum Pika menyentuh tanah, Yellow meraih makhluk kecil itu dan berguling di tanah berubin merah bata itu. "Syukurlah Pika, untung aku berhasil menangkapmu …"

"… YELLOW, AWAAS!"

Sepasang bulatan cokelat kekuningan dan sepasang bulatan hitam kecil itu menengok ke sumber suara, tepat ke arah sebuah peluru angin besar yang mengarah cepat ke depannya. Dengan sigap, Yellow menunjukkan arloji kuning cerahnya tanda ingin memanggil _Persona_ nya, namun …

" _Bya—_ "

… bukan, bukan karena terkena serangan dari _Shadow_ Gold yang sekarang sedang mendecak sebal.

Karena Yellow justru _**diselamatkan**_ oleh Red (yang rupa-rupanya sempat berlari menghampiri gadis _blonde_ itu).

Rona merah menghiasi wajah manis gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu begitu mendapati pemuda berhelaian hitam jabrik itu menyelamatkannya, ditambah dirinya yang berada pada posisi _**dipeluk**_ Red.

"Waktunya tidak tepat untuk menanggil _Persona_ ," ujar Red yang bersiaga dengan _tonfa_ nya sementara Pika kini sudah berada di atas kepalanya. "Nanti kau bisa terkena serangan—"

Red langsung memutus ucapannya dengan membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menghantamkan perut pemuda _android_ —yang ternyata menghampirinya—dengan ujung _tonfa_ nya hingga terpelanting ke belakang, disambut pula dengan sebuah serangan tebasan yang membuat sang lawan semakin terlempar ke belakang.

"Hei, Green!" sapa Red setengah berseru sambil menengok ke arah pemuda _brunet_ jabrik itu yang kini berada tepat di sampingnya. "Kukira kau ambruk!"

"Sok tahu," bantah Green seraya berdecih sebal. "Ayo kita hampiri mereka. _Shadow_ nya pasti terlempar ke sana," lanjutnya mengajak kedua temannya yang mengangguk serentak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chuuu~"

"Pika pasti baik-baik saja, Chuchu."

Dapat terlihat Blue sedang menenangkan Chuchu yang meratapi _kepergian_ Pika, sementara Crystal masih saja bersiaga. Entah mengapa, gadis berhelaian _dark indigo_ itu merasakan firasat yang kurang mengenakkan mengenai _Shadow_ yang seakan menghilang ditelan bumi, maupun keempat temannya (yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu berada di mana).

Oh, mungkin firasat pertamanya benar terbukti.

Lihat saja, Blue kini melontarkan bilah-bilah pisaunya, berusaha menghalau pemuda _bersayap_ pesawat itu darinya meskipun gagal karena tubuhnya seakan ditembusi pisau yang _bermaksud_ untuk melemahkannya dan justru bergerak makin cepat ke arah Crystal yang sudah memasang posisi kuda-kuda—

—dan menendang wajah _Shadow_ itu sekeras mungkin, hingga terlempar ke arah samping dengan punggungnya menabrak pagar besi itu.

"Whoa …" gumam Blue terpana. "Sepertinya tadi itu keras sekali …"

"Oh ya?" Crystal justru beretoris tanda tak percaya tendangannya barusan terasa begitu kerasnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Blue sembari berkacak pinggang. "Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana mereka berempat itu? Yang benar saja hanya kita berdua di sini?!"

Sembari membetulkan ikatan simpul tali sepatunya, Crystal hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengarkan rancauan gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ yang mulai resah mengenai keadaan keempat rekannya itu. Pikirannya masih saja mencerna pernyataan yang terlontar dari Blue barusan, tanda tak percaya. Ia tahu, ini terhitung kali keduanya memasuki _Niflheim_ setelah _**melupakannya**_ beberapa tahun lamanya dan entah mengapa gadis pemegang _Star Arcana_ itu merasakan kekuatannya bertambah, sama seperti saat itu …

… _sama seperti sewaktu mereka bertiga menelusurinya._

Oh, seandainya saja Crystal menyadari bahwa _Shadow_ Gold (yang dipikirnya tak berdaya) terlihat hendak menerjangnya dari arah sampingnya …

… dan segera menjatuhkannya tanpa pikir panjang, membuat Crystal menjerit panik.

"CRYSTAL!" Blue segera menengok begitu mendengar jeritan gadis ber _twintail_ tersebut (yang kini meronta agar dilepaskan) sementara tangannya telah siap dengan bilah-bilah pisaunya, hendak meluncurkannya ke arah sang lawan.

Namun acungan meriam menghentikan geraknya.

" _ **Ehehehe …**_ " kekeh sang _Shadow_ dengan salah satu tangannya menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Crystal yang terus meronta. " _ **Aku tahu apa yang ingin kaulakukan.**_ " Lanjutnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya saat menengok ke arah Blue.

"Dan aku juga tahu apa yang ingin kaulakukan," timpal gadis beriris biru itu tegas. "Lebih baik kau jauhi dia …" lanjutnya bernada sama dengan bilah-bilah pisau pada sela-sela jarinya.

" _ **Oh, kalau begitu … tidak apa-apa bukan jika aku menyerangmu dan makhluk kuning itu …?**_ " tanya pemuda beriris emas berbinar nan kelam itu seraya mengacungkan mulut meriamnya ke arah Blue dan Chuchu (yang baru saja berada di sampingnya).

"Kau—"

" _ **Apa, hmm~? Aku tidak suka diganggu, tahu~**_ "

Dilihatnya Crystal yang terus meronta sementara _Shadow_ Gold masih mengacungkan meriamnya, Blue hanya bisa berancang-ancang mengarahkan pisau-pisaunya itu. Chuchu di sampingnya pun mulai gemetar, mungkin teringat saat Pika dilemparkan waktu itu.

" _ **Oh, ayolah~ Aku hanya ingin—**_ "

—merasakan tendangan keras yang terarah ke bagian pertemuan kedua kakinya.

Dengan cepat gadis ber _twintail_ _dark indigo_ itu berguling menjauh begitu mendapati kesempatan saat sang lawan merintih kesakitan seraya memegangi daerah yang ditendanginya akibat tendangannya barusan.

" _Callisto, Magna!_ " seru Crystal seraya menekan arloji biru mudanya, menampilkan sosok wanita berjubah kulit beruang yang menghantamkan kakinya ke tanah, menciptakan duri-duri tanah yang seakan menghujam tubuh _pemuda_ bersayap bak pesawat itu.

" _Sati, Garu!_ " seru Blue seraya menekan kepala arloji birunya, memanggil _Sati_ yang memberikan serangan angin kepada sang _Shadow_ yang sukses membuatnya terdorong ke belakang saat terjatuh tadi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepada Crystal yang hanya mengangguk menyakinkan gadis pemegang _Magician Arcana_ itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit—" sayang, ucapan Crystal terputus begitu mendengar seruan khas gadis memanggil namanya, membuatnya menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yellow yang kini berlari menghampirinya, tak lupa dengan Pika di tangannya.

"Yellow!" seru Blue tiba-tiba seraya mendekap erat gadis _honey blonde_ yang langsung meronta berharap dilepaskan, tetapi apa daya yang bersangkutan masih saja mengeratkan pelukannya. Masih beruntung Pika buru-buru turun dari dekapan Yellow dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Chuchu yang langsung berhambur ke arahnya.

"Blue-san …"

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Yellow?!"

"Blue-san …"

"Yellow~ Kau tidak terluka, 'kaaaan?!"

"Blue-saan …"

Gadis _brunette_ itu langsung menengok ke arah gadis ber _twintail dark indigo_ itu yang hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Yellow (yang kini sibuk mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam) seraya memasang ekspresi khas anak kecil ketika tertangkap basah saat melakukan sebuah kenakalan.

"Di mana Red dan Green?" tanya Crystal, kali ini kepada gadis berbulatan kuning kecokelatan yang segera menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya, tepat ke arah yang bersangkutan (yang kini menghampiri mereka).

"Di mana _Shadow_ nya?" tanya Red seraya menengok ke arah Blue dan Crystal (dengan ekspresi tanda mereka tak tahu menahu) yang hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

" _ **Mencariku?**_ "

Ketujuh pasang mata pun terarah ke sumber suara, lebih tepatnya ke arah _Shadow_ yang kini melayang di depannya dengan sayap bak pesawatnya. Seringainya tampak jelas, seakan mengejek mereka. Bahkan saat pemuda bersayap pesawat itu merentangkan telapak tangannya, membentuk barisan bak kabut gelap yang mendorong lawannya menjauh darinya, menyisakan Red seorang.

" _ **Aku tak mengerti mengapa kalian melawanku,**_ " ujarnya curiga. " _ **Padahal, yang seharusnya kalian lawan itu DIA!**_ " suaranya menggema, mengheningkan suasana yang sebelumnya penuh dengan aura ketegangan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?!" tanya Crystal setengah berteriak. "Justru dia yang harus kami selamatkan, dan itu berarti kami harus melawanmu!"

Sayang, belaan Crystal justru dibalas dengan tawa yang terkesan meremehkannya.

" _ **Kau bilang, dia yang harus kalian selamatkan?**_ " tanyanya di sela tawanya. " _ **Dasar bodoh! Apanya yang harus diselamatkan dari seorang bocah seperti dia?!**_ "

Gigi pemuda berbulatan merah itu itu menggerutuk tanda emosinya terpacu oleh ucapan _Shadow_ berambut hitam tersebut. Ingin sekali ia meneriakinya, menyanggah semua pernyataan _**palsu**_ dari _Shadow_ Gold. Oh, atau mungkin ingin ia hantamkan ujung _tonfa_ nya ke arah wajahnya dengan keras, keras sekali.

Ah, sayang sekali, tawa mengejek dari sang lawan malah membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

" _ **Bodoh sekali! Memangnya kalian tidak sadar apa, kalau kalian terus-terusan dibohongi bocah pengecut itu?!**_ "

_Tuhan, dia bertambah marah …_

… _yah, tapi sebetulnya dia benar, sih_.

Dan Red justru bermonolog dalam batin.

"Memang … aku menyadari kebohongan-kebohongan yang selalu dikatakannya," tahu-tahu pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu berjalan pelan menghampiri lawan bicaranya, "aku memang sengaja membiarkannya begitu, aku berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya …"

Merasa menang, _Shadow_ Gold hanya memberikan tatapan sinis. Seringainya kini memanjang sedikit pada salah satu sudutnya, semakin memberikan sinis pada Red yang seakan tak terpengaruh.

"… tapi aku tahu alasannya melakukan itu."

Ada yang memuncak dalam diri Yellow, membuatnya ingin buru-buru mendekati Red kalau saja Green tidak mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Yellow! Itu urusan mereka sebagai teman!"

Oh, dan sang _Shadow_ seakan terkena serangan begitu mendengar ucapan pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu.

"Lanjutkan, Red!" seru Blue kencang, berusaha menyemangati pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ yang kini menyeringai tanda mengetahui sesuatu.

"Karena dia—maksudku kalian, ingin terlihat hebat di mata kami, bukan?"

 _Shadow_ itu berakhir berteriak kesal seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku yakin, kalian takut kalau suatu hari nanti kami menjauhimu, bukan?"

" _ **CUKUUUUUP! SUDAHI BASA-BASIMU ITU, BODOOOOH!**_ "

"Kalian malu untuk mengakui kekurangan kalian, bukan?"

" _ **AAARRGGHH, SIAAAAAAL!**_ "

"Kalian pasti—"

"— _Callisto, Mafui!_ "

Terlihatlah _Callisto_ yang meluncur menembus blokade kabut itu, lalu didekatinya _Shadow_ lawannya yang masih berteriak kesal. Diangkatnya dagu _pemuda_ itu kemudian mengecup lembut tepat pada bibirnya, sukses membuat pemuda bersayap pesawat itu membulatkan kedua bulatan emas berpendarnya.

Dan Red berakhir termangu memandangi _pemandangan_ itu.

Dan untungnya kabut tebal itu benar-benar menghalangi pandangan teman-temannya.

 _Dia pasti sudah tidak berkutik lagi …_ gumam Blue yang seketika berlari menembus barikade bak awan tebal di depannya, tak sadar mendapati kabut itu dapat ditembusnya. Segera dia lemparkan bilah-bilah pisau dari sela-sela jemari lentiknya ke arah _Shadow_ Gold. Sadar kini kabut yang menghalanginya sudah rapuh, ditorehkannya ujung _rapier_ peraknya pada layar awan tipis itu lalu berlarilah gadis _blonde_ itu menuju _pemuda_ bersayap pesawat itu.

" _Byakko, Tempest Slash!_ " seru Yellow seraya menekan wajah arloji kuning cerahnya, membuat sang _harimau putih_ berlari menuju sang lawan dan mencakarinya bertubi-tubi.

 _Pecah_ nya kabut yang menghalanginya membuat Green yakin untuk meluncurkan serangannya. Sembari berlari menghindari serangan kanon yang bergerak tak menentu mengincar targetnya, pemuda _brunet_ jabrik itu menekan arloji hijau daunnya, memanggil sosok pria berzirah _samurai_ yang terbentuk dari sekumpulan awan kabut biru neon itu.

" _Okuninushi, Mazionga!_ "

Dapat terlihat pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengumpulkan kilatan listrik pada kedua kepalannya, sebelum merentangkannya ke arah depannya, tepat ke arah sang lawan yang hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata beriris emas berpendar itu, tak sempat menghindar _lagi_ setelah sebelumnya menghindari serangan tanah dari _Callisto_.

Nyaris saja tubuh _Shadow_ itu menubruk Yellow dan Crystal kalau saja mereka tak segera menghindar serta Blue yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan _Agilao_ milik _Sati_.

"Heey~ Ayo kejar aku~" serunya menggoda seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mencoba menarik perhatian lawannya yang langsung terbang mengejar sembari meluncurkan meriam cahaya ke arah gadis berhelaian cokelat yang seakan tertawa menggodanya. Dengan cepat Blue berlari menghindari meriam-meriam yang menyerangnya, sesekali ia menjerit begitu dirinya nyaris terkena serangan kanon dari pengejarnya.

Ah, rupanya ia sengaja membawanya menuju Red dan Green.

" _Sukuna-Hikona, Deathbound!_ "

Asap biru neon itu seketika muncul di belakang pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu, membentuk sosok _Sukuna-Hikona_ yang kini meluncurkan anak panahnya ke arah lawannya, tepat mengenai dada _Shadow_ Gold yang tersentak begitu menyadari rantai beraura biru neon dari anak panah itu meliliti tubuhnya dan menariknya menuju penyerangnya.

"Green!" seru Blue seraya menghindar dari lawannya, membuat yang bersangkutan bersiaga dengan _katana_ nya begitu sang pemuda bersayap bak pesawat itu tertarik ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, ditebasnya tubuh bak besi itu, bersamaan dengan terlepasnya anak panah berantai itu dari dadanya, sukses membuatnya terhempas jauh darinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, _Shadow_ Gold sebetulnya benci mengakui detik-detik kekalahannya, ia tak ingin menampakkan kekalahannya.

Sayang sekali, serangan duri-duri tanah dari sosok wanita berjubah beruang itu segera menghentikan niatnya, membuatnya raganya berangsur-angsur tenggelam dalam kabut ungu yang begitu pekat. Dengan kelima insan dan dua ekor _tikus_ kuning yang hanya dapat menonton kabut ungu yang sudah mulai menipis itu, mulai menampilkan sosok pemuda yang begitu mereka kenal. Dilihatnya pemuda ber _hoodie_ merah itu terduduk membelakangi mereka, seakan tak ingin menunjukkan raut wajahnya.

" _ **Red …**_ " akhirnya sosok di depan mereka itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _ **Mengapa kau mencariku?**_ "


	11. the fool who miss the sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kehadiran tiga murid baru di Celadon High School membuat sebuah misteri besar yang lama terpendam, terkuak kembali. Berharap seorang pemuda bermata merah dan teman-temannya menguak misteri itu lebih dalam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFn version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10940817/11/Persona-SPECIAL  
> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> Persona Series © ATLUS
> 
> Persona SPECIAL © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)
> 
> Warning: Highschool!AU dan Persona!AU, OOC, genre campur (friendship – fantasy – mystery – adventure – humor – horror), plothole(s), unsur mitologi, pop cultures,romance mengancam, dan lain-lain.
> 
> Rate: T (silly scenes, mild languages, and minor bloody scenes)
> 
> Notes:
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

" _ **Mengapa kau mencariku?**_ "

Dan Red hanya bisa membisu.

Gold yang biasanya senang ketika orang-orang mencarinya (meskipun tujuan mereka hanyalah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada yang bersangkutan), kini justru memberikan kesan yang begitu kelamnya, kesan yang amat terbalik 180 derajat dari yang biasanya.

_Ada apa dengannya?_

"… Coba kau dekati dia," usul Blue kepada Red yang hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Didekatinya sosok _Shadow_ ber _hoodie_ merah-putih itu sampai ia dapat melihat tampak depannya, meski wajahnya tertutup karena posisi tertunduknya.

"Hei, Gold …" sapa Red sembari memberikan suasana ceria sebisa mungkin, berusaha membuat lawan bicaranya itu _tersadar_ dari sisi kelamnya. Ah sayang, ucapan pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu justru tak digubris.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyanya lagi, kini sembari berjongkok di depannya, seraya menyimpan kecemasan akan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Pasalnya, posisi sang _Shadow_ pun tak berubah sama sekali. Suasana saat itu amatlah hening, bahkan suara langkah Pika (yang memutuskan untuk menghampiri _partner_ nya itu) dapat terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Dan Pika sukses dibuat kaget sebelum langkah terakhirnya menghampiri Red dengan sebuah tawa pelan.

"… _**Pulang? Kau bilang 'pulang', Red?**_ " tanya _Shadow_ Gold di sela-sela tawanya. " _ **Untuk apa aku pulang? Toh … keberadaanku di sana hanya mengganggu ka—**_ "

Dan ujung _tonfa_ itu mengakhiri segala rancauannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama, Pika dibuat kaget kembali dengan pukulan keras salah satu _tonfa_ Red mengarah pada pipi _temannya_ itu.

Kedua, Green dan Blue kini berusaha menahan Red yang rupanya tak dapat menahan emosinya itu. Raungan penuh amarah meluncur dari mulut pemuda beriris merah cerah itu menginvasi alat pendengaran mereka, apalagi pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu bisa saja hampir gagal mengendalikan amarahnya kalau saja mereka berdua tidak cepat-cepat menahannya.

Dan yang ketiga, di depannya, yang dipukul barusan justru tersungkur tanpa harapan.

Dan pemandangan itulah yang harus disaksikan Yellow, Crystal, dan Chuchu.

Tersentuh, gadis _blonde_ itu justru menggendong Chuchu, pandangannya terarah ke sosok gadis _twintail_ itu, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk tanda mengerti. Segera Crystal menghampiri kerumunan kecil yang semakin memanas saja suasananya. Langkahnya pasti menuju _Shadow_ salah satu teman barunya, rasa iba dapat terlihat dari tatapannya, seakan tak bisa terbaca oleh sosok yang hanya terduduk di depannya.

Sementara itu, pemuda beriris emas berpendar itu hanya terdiam memandangi gadis berhelaian _blue indigo_ di depannya, tanpa sadar sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya dan Crystal sangat tahu ada yang tersembunyi dari seringai itu.

" _ **Kau pasti ingin mengajakku pulang,**_ " sang _Shadow_ mulai membuka suaranya kembali. " _ **Sudah kubilang kehadiranku tidak di—**_ "

"Kata siapa?"

Kedua iris emas berpendar itu membulat mendengar tukasan gadis yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya, kepalanya cepat merespons sumber suara itu.

"Kau bilang kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan yang lain? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada yang mengharapkanmu untuk kembali? Bagaimana kalau mereka yang mengharapkanmu justru kecewa karena kau tidak kembali?"

Lagi, kedua iris emas itu hanya membulat. Perlahan, diperhatikannya Red yang terlihat bercekcok mulut dengan Green sementara Blue berusaha menenangkan keduanya. Seraya menghela napas, kini kepalanya mulai tenggelam di antara kedua kakinya yang dilipat, mencerna segala perkataan yang disampaikan untuknya.

"Aku juga yakin, bukan hanya yang di sini saja yang menginginkan kehadiranmu," lanjut Crystal lembut, sukses membuat _Shadow_ Gold tersentak. Sebuah fakta yang mampu membuatnya bangun dari delusi kelamnya, bahwa dirinya masih dibutuhkan oleh teman-temannya.

Gold masih dibutuhkan teman-temannya, **di dunia nyata** _._

"Kau juga tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang menginginkanmu kembali, bukan?"

Seketika, bangkitlah ia dari tempatnya duduk semula, berjalan menuju Red yang masih dirundung amarah sampai tak menyadari kehadiran sang _Shadow_ di belakangnya. Bahkan kehadirannya hanya dapat menyadarkan Green dan Blue yang segera membungkam mulutnya, membuat pemuda beriris merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya.

Nyaris saja Blue angkat bicara hendak memberitahukan Red perihal sosok di belakangnya kalau saja sosok tersebut tidak menyentuh pundak rekan bicaranya. Tentu saja, pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu merespons sentuhan pada pundaknya.

Dan sebuah pelukan justru menyambut reaksinya.

" _ **Tadi aku … childish sekali, ya …**_ " ucap _Shadow_ Gold pelan di sela-sela pelukannya, suaranya bahkan dapat terdengar seperti berbisik. " _ **Memalukan …**_ "

" _ **Menolak ajakanmu untuk pulang … hanya karena takut untuk dibenci.**_ "

Red hanya tersenyum. Apalagi ketika sekelebat awan bernuansa ungu yang mulai menggantikan sosoknya itu, kini berganti warna menjadi biru neon.

Sayangnya, sebuah tendangan membuat Red terpaksa berlepas diri dari pelukan itu …

… dan yah, memegangi bagian pertengahan pada kedua kakinya. Oh ya, jangan lupakan lainnya yang segera memasang ekspresi yang dapat digambarkan sebagai **ngilu**.

"Hehehehee …"

Alhasil, Gold dihadiahi tatapan dari belasan pasang mata beraneka warna itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menendang selangkanganku?!" teriak Red bercampur ngilu.

Gold malah cengar-cengir, "balas dendam, karena kau barusan memukul pipiku dengan _tonfa_ mu itu."

"Itu karena kau tak mau kuajak pulang!"

"Heeei~ Setidaknya kau bisa mengajakku lebih tenang lagi!"

"Bah! Bahkan setelah kulawan _Shadow_ mu itu, ternyata sama saja! Sini, kupukul kau!"

Tipikal Gold, ia justru tertawa lebar sementara Red mencak-mencak seraya mengangkat kerah jaketnya.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu, ya?" tanya Blue seraya berbisik kepada Green yang hanya bisa mengangguk datar.

"Crystal-san tadi seperti psikater, ya …" ujar Yellow seraya mengangkat Chuchu (yang tadinya menenangkan Pika), sukses membuat wajah gadis pemegang _Star Arcana_ itu tersipu malu.

"Ah, padahal tadi biasa saja …" tukas Crystal seraya memalingkan wajahnya sedikit tanda malu. "Omong-omong, seharusnya kita pulang."

Ya, ucapan Crystal barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya kepadanya.

"Aku takut nanti petugas piket memergoki kita dan menurut prakiraan cuaca, hari ini hu—"

Dan paduan suara asal-asalan bernuansa panik pun memutus ujaran gadis _twintail_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa lebih lama di sini lagi," komentar Gold seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu meninggalkan gerbang taman bermain di belakangnya, menghampiri portal penghubung itu.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau, boneka-boneka kayu mabuk tadi menyerang kita lagi?!" tukas Blue bersungut-sungut, mungkin masih ingat akan _tragedi_ di bianglala tua itu tadi.

"Sebentar, jadi boneka-boneka kayu tadi itu termasuk _Shadow_ juga?!" tanya pemuda berjaket merah-putih tadi. Membuat Yellow, yang sedari tadi menjelaskan perihal _Persona_ dan segala tetek bengeknya, segera angkat bicara.

"Betul, itu terjadi karena _Shadow_ mu beresonansi dengan _Shadow_ lain di tempat tadi. Kalau kami tidak cepat-cepat mengalahkan _Shadow_ mu, bisa-bisa _Shadow_ lain malah bertambah banyak dan kami bisa kewalahan mengalahkannya."

Yang bertanya tadi hanya mengangguk, "berarti kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat mengalahkan _Shadow_ ku …"

"… Jiwamu bisa semakin bersatu dengan _Shadow_ mu, lalu jiwamu bisa menghilang di _Niflheim_ dan akibatnya tubuhmu di dunia nyata juga akan menghilang. Intinya, kau justru tidak bisa kembali dari _Niflheim_."

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menakutiku, 'kan?"

"… Aku serius, Gold-san."

Gold berakhir merinding horor.

"Hei, situasi di sana masih aman. Mau ke sana sekarang?" tanya Green yang baru saja mengecek situasi dari portal tersebut.

"Tentu saja!"

Pika dan Chuchu sudah berlari terlebih dahulu melewati portal itu. Tak lama kemudian cicitan riang khas keduanya berkumandang menembus portal tersebut, memancing untuk segera menyebrangi portal itu ataupun memberitahu keadaan di seberang sana.

"Sampai jumpa di seberang sana!" seru Red seraya melewati portal itu, diikuti dengan Green serta Blue (yang seenak jidatnya menyeret Yellow). Nyaris saja Crystal hendak menyusul teman-temannya kalau saja Gold tidak memegangi pundaknya untuk menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah pelukan nyaris menjadi jawaban pertanyaan itu.

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Turut berduka cita atas terkaparnya Gold akibat serangan lutut Crystal yang mengarah ke perutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kalian—maksudku kita, memasuki dunia aneh yang kalian sebut ' _Niflheim_ ' itu?"

Rupanya misteri _Niflheim_ masih saja mengganggu pemuda beriris kuning keemasan itu. Maka, setelah mengembalikan jiwanya dari _Niflheim_ , teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mengungsikan Gold menuju _cafe_ di dekat _Celadon Game Center_ berhubung menurut Crystal sendiri, rasanya nekat apabila mengajak seorang siswa yang _membolos_ untuk berkumpul di cafeteria asrama ataupun kantin sekolah dan prakiraan cuaca yang dikatakan gadis beriris biru itu—Crystal, bukan Blue—rupanya meleset.

"Kau ingin dari kau atau dari kami?" tanya Red bertopang dagu seraya menyeruput segelas _cola float_ sementara Pika tengah duduk manis di pangkuannya.

"Hmmm … dariku saja," jawab Gold seraya bersandar pada sandaran kursinya dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ah, aku lupa menceritakan ini," gumam Yellow seraya mencomot kentang goreng di depannya. " _Shadow_ mu yang berasal dari _Niflheim_ bisa memasuki dunia kita melalui portal yang terbuka dan terhubung dengan cermin. _Shadow_ mu akan menyerangmu sampai berhasil mendapatkan jiwamu, begitu berhasil mendapatkannya … ia akan kembali ke _Niflheim_ , lebih tepatnya ke dunia yang kau buat dengan semua emosi yang kau punya," lanjutnya seraya memberikan sepotong kentang goreng kepada Chuchu di pangkuannya.

"Kalau kalian?"

" _Shadow_ biasanya hanya pergi kembali, tetapi ia lupa menutup portalnya. Dari portal itulah, kami memasuki duniamu," jawab Yellow yang lagi-lagi mencomot kentang goreng. Membuat sang lawan bicara manggut-manggut tanda mengerti atau hanya mengangguk tanpa tahu maksud pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau bertanya lagi?" tahu-tahu Blue sudah hadir di hadapan mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga piring _cheesecake_ dan dua gelas teh lemon dingin, sementara itu Crystal berada di belakangnya dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring _macaroni schotel_ dan secangkir teh hangat beserta gulanya.

"Mungkin soal … jam kalian itu," ujar Gold seraya memasang ekspresi seakan dirinya sedang berpikir padahal lirikannya mengarah pada sepiring _sandwich_ di depannya.

"Hooo, begitu~" timpal Blue seraya bertopang dagu serta mengangguk. "Seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya, jam ini seperti alat untuk memanggil _Persona_ atau yang kusebut ' _Shadow_ yang sudah diterima'. Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan _Shadow_ mu dan sudah menerimanya, bukan hanya mendapat _Persona_ mu, tetapi juga jam ini."

"Berarti kalian sebelumnya juga diculik _Shadow_ kalian sendiri dong waktu itu?"

Dan pertanyaan Gold barusan segera dijawab dengan anggukan dari Green.

"Malah kasusku sama sepertimu," lanjut Green sembari meletakkan isi nampannya; sepiring _omelette_ serta secangkir kopi hangat di atas meja. "Aku masih ingat saat _Shadow_ ku tahu-tahu menembus cermin kamar dan menyerangku secara tiba-tiba."

"Hooo, yang soal itu," gumam pemuda beriris merah itu. "Aku penasaran bagaimana _Shadow_ mu menyerangmu waktu itu sampai wajahmu jadi terlihat … mengerikan …" kata Red sembari meringis saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

"Aku dicekik, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melawannya."

Jawaban sang pemegang _Emperor Arcana_ itu malah membuat beberapa pasang mata pendengarnya memandang _sedikit horor_ kepadanya.

"… Apa cara _Shadow_ nya menyerang pemiliknya itu berbeda-beda? Soalnya, waktu itu aku dibekap sampai tak bisa bernapas oleh _Shadow_ ku sendiri," tanya Gold dengan tatapan mengarah ke arah Red yang justru melempar tatapan ke arah Blue.

"… Bisa jadi …?" jawab Blue ragu dengan ekspresi meringis, mungkin merinding begitu membayangkan bagaimana para _Shadow_ menyerang pemiliknya berdasarkan pengalaman kedua temannya.

"Kalau aku justru tidak diserang oleh _Shadow_ ku, aku masih ingat sewaktu memasuki _Niflheim_ bersama Yellow, bahkan dia langsung menghampiriku tanpa menyerangku," ujar Red sembari menerawang serta mengurut dagunya, tanpa sadar membuat Gold terperangah.

"Kok …?"

"Red-san sudah menerima _Shadow_ nya, jadi dia tidak diserang. Blue-san dan Crystal-san juga begitu kok," Yellow buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum disampaikan itu.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana, Yellow?"

Gadis itu malah diam.

"Ah ya, aku juga penasaran bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai _Persona_ ," Red justru ikut memberondongi gadis pemegang _Temperance Arcana_ itu yang seakan gelagapan jika ia berbicara nanti.

Alih-alih menjawab, Yellow justru meraih teh lemon dingin miliknya, "… sudah cukup? Kalau menurut Gold-san masih kurang, nanti bisa ditanyakan di _headquarter_ kami."

Awalnya Gold mengernyitkan alisnya, namun kemudan terlihatlah sebuah seringai pada wajah pemuda bermata kuning keemasan itu, kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kedengarannya menarik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_[_ _**DAY 12** _ _]_

_1.32 PM …_

"… KENAPA HARUS MINGGU DEPAN?!"

Dan Gold berakhir diumpati _Berisik!_ oleh Ruby.

Tentu saja, siapa sih yang mau terganggu oleh teriakan seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingmu?

"Setidaknya ponselmu disimpan Silver, 'kan? Jadi kau tidak dua kali terkena sial di hari ini," tanya Red yang _mungkin_ tak tahu harus merespons rancauan salah satu sahabatnya itu seperti apa.

"Aaaaku tahuuuu~" balas Gold seraya merebahkan diri pada sandaran kursi taman di mana ia dan kedua temannya duduk. "Tapi, kenapa ulangan susulannya harus minggu depaaan?!"

"Sebetulnya kau beruntung, malahan ada yang terpaksa ulangan susulannya besok," jawab Ruby sembari memperhatikan ponselnya. "Kebetulan dia juga tidak masuk di hari yang sama denganmu. Begitu dia meminta ujian susulan … yah, begitu."

"Mungkin … karena dia dianggap membolos oleh gurumu itu?" duga Red seraya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"… Bisa jadi?" balas Ruby sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Habisnya, waktu beliau menanyakan orang ini, banyak yang menganggap kalau dia sakit," lanjutnya dengan ibu jari terarah ke sang pemilik iris emas yang seketika berbinar.

"KAU SERIUS?!"

Nyarislah Gold diumpati Ruby lagi. Masih untung kali ini pemuda bertopi putih-merah-hitam itu memilih untuk tutup telinga.

"Kau serius, Ruby?!" tanya Gold bersemangat seraya menggoyangkan tubuh lawan bicaranya berkali-kali.

"A-aku serius, Gold! Aku serius!" seru pemuda beriris merah itu—Ruby, bukan Red—yang akhirnya berhasil menjauhi lawan bicaranya yang semakin brutal saja saat menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

Gold segera mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menghela lega, "syukurlah, mati aku kalau dia menganggapku membolos kemarin …."

"Omong-omong, kemarin itu kau ke mana sih?"

Red dan Gold hanya bisa bertukar pandang.

Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Ruby _**pasti**_ akan menanyakan perihal itu. Hanya saja pemuda pemegang _Fortune Arcana_ itu beranggapan, rahasia _Persona_ dan segala tetek bengeknya sebetulnya tak pantas dijelaskan kepada orang awam, meskipun itu adalah temannya sendiri. Red bahkan khawatir kalau-kalau ia membeberkan perihal itu, maka fakta tragedi-yang-konon-sukses-membuat-Green-uring-uringan itu bisa-bisa ikut terlontar keluar dan temannya yang berkecimpung ke dalam bidang jurnalistik itu pasti akan mencoba membongkar rahasia itu.

Tidak, tidak, Red bukannya menghalangi Ruby kalau ia berusaha mengetahui soal itu.

Red hanya takut dengan risiko yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Itu semua soal keselamatan mereka semua, termasuk keselamatan di sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu 'kan, hujan deras dua hari yang lalu itu?" tanya Gold sembari menggosokkan sisi jarinya di depan hidungnya. "Aku ambruk karena hujan-hujanan sewaktu ingin mencoba _wifi_ di taman asrama."

Hening.

Lalu diam-diam Red bersyukur atas kebiasaan berbohong Gold.

Dan tebaklah bagaimana respons dari Ruby sendiri.

"… Sudah diduga … dasar bodoh."

Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ kuning di balik seragamnya itu malah cengar-cengir, kontras dengan Ruby yang hanya bisa menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya, mungkin _lelah_ dengan apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sandi morse yang kau kirim waktu itu?" tanya Ruby lagi, membuat Gold terdiam.

"Sandi morse?"

"Ya, yang kau kirim ke nomorku dan Red kemarin itu."

Bukannya menjawab, Gold justru menengok ke arah Red.

"Apa?"

Bahkan Red malah balik bertanya.

"Yang kemarin itu, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" bisik Gold seraya memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping Red, masih untung jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Mana kutahu, itu 'kan perbuatanmu."

Menyerah, pemuda beriris kuning itu akhirnya hanya berdengus sebal.

"Yah … kalau itu, aku hanya mencoba mengirim kode morse melalui SMS. Baguslah kalau kalian bisa membacanya," jawab Gold seraya memasang ekspresi polosnya itu.

"Jadi, kau mengirim kode morse itu dengan alasan kau iseng, begitu?"

Ya, silakan beradu mulut, wahai anak-anak Adam dan Hawa.

Memilih untuk berada di pihak netral, Red memilih untuk menonton adu mulut kedua temannya itu. Sembari menonton, pemuda berambut jabrik itu tak habis pikir, dalam dua minggu belakangan ini sudah terjadi dua penyerangan _Shadow_ di Celadon High School. Ia menduga-duga, tentulah akan terjadi lagi serangan _Shadow_ yang mungkin akan lebih mengerikan dari kedua serangan sebelumnya. Dan berarti semua perjuangannya belum selesai.

Ya, perjuangan timnya itu untuk menyelamatkan Celadon High School memang masih panjang. Sangat panjang malah.

Dan hal itu membuatnya berpikir lebih panjang, apakah harus ia menyimpan masalah ini dari Ruby hanya karena masalah ini sulit untuk dijelaskan kepada orang awam. Dan kalaupun ia ingin Ruby mengerti betapa peliknya masalah ini, bisa saja ia menggunakan cara licik, menjebaknya masuk ke _Niflheim_ dan membiarkannya bertemu _Shadow_ nya sendiri. Tetapi, hal ini sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan, mana mau Red mengorbankan persahabatannya dan mana tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal selicik itu.

Jadi, haruskah Red menyimpan rahasia ini dari Ruby, yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri?

**Author's Note:**

> Byakko (Yellow – Temperance Arcana)  
> Byakko adalah seekor harimau putih yang merupakan salah satu dari empat simbol perbintangan Cina (kita sebut aja Si Xiang), bersama dengan Seiryuu, Suzaku, dan Genbu. Byakko ini melambangkan bagian Barat, musim gugur, dan elemen logam (kalo di Jepang itu melambangkan elemen angin).  
> Selama Dinasti Han berlangsung, banyak yang percaya kalo harimau adalah raja dari segala binatang dan seekor harimau putih bakal muncul kalo sang penguasa memerintah dengan kebajikan yang absolut atau dunia menjadi damai. Bahkan ada legenda yang bilang saat seekor harimau mencapai usia 500 tahun, ekornya akan berubah menjadi putih (agak 11-12 sama uban di rambut orang tua ...) dan karena itu, harimau putih menjadi penjaga bagian barat.  
> Psssst—Byakko ini demon pertamanya Hibiki Kuze di Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (plus di manganya) lho~
> 
>  
> 
> Sukuna-Hikona (Red – The Wheel of Fortune Arcana)  
> Sukuna-Hikona (lengkapnya sih Sukuna-Hikona No Kami) adalah dewa kerdil—maaf, kalo kesannya menghina—Jepang di bagian penyembuhan dan pembuatan sake, biasanya dihubungkan dengan pemandian air panas. Dia mendampingi Okuninushi dalam membangun dunia dan merumuskan perlindungan terhadap penyakit dan binatang liar dari daerah Izumo.  
> Sukuna-Hikona ini saat pertama tiba di Izumo berada di dalam perahu kecil yang terbuat dari kulit kayu dan berpakaian dari bulu angsa. Lalu, ia diangkat oleh Okuninushi, dan pipinya langsung digigit oleh Sukuna-Hikona ini (kurang ajar, udah dibantuin keluar malah ngegigit orang), tapi mereka langsung menjadi teman (coba dibaca paragraf pertama, ada tulisan soal hubungan Sukuna-Hikona sama Okuninushi). FYI, kuilnya ada di Doshi-machi, Osaka, Jepang.  
> Psssst—Sukuna-Hikona ini Personanya Naoto Shirogane di Persona 4 sama Persona 4 Arena lho~


End file.
